Cartas a mi amor
by NanaBusujim
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si tuvieras que investigar a alguien? Saber todo sobre el...investigarlo todo para que tu mejor amiga se acerque a él... ¿Y si terminas enamorandote del que se hacia llamar en Hogwarts el principe de las serpientes?...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1.**

-Oh vamos ¿me vas a decir que me llamaste para nada?-

-Mmm… déjame pensar un poco…-George se rascaba la barbilla, siempre me tenia a la intriga de nuevos artículos para divertirme un rato, aunque esta vez el me llamo y me dijo que tenia que ir pronto a su tienda y ahora finge demencia, pero se que es algo divertido.

-Esta bien esta bien, ven conmigo un momento-

Me llevo al mostrador y de una caja saco dos galeones-Esto es lo que te quería enseñar-

-¿Querías mostrarme dinero?-pregunte sarcásticamente.

-No es eso mira toma uno-George me paso uno y yo tenia el otro, después el se volteo y empezó a mover sus manos como si estuviera escribiendo algo, después el galeón que yo tenia empezó a brillar y de este salio un "Hola".

-Guau, eso fue impresionante-

-Lo se, la idea me surgió un par de meses atrás, revisando las cosas mías y de mi hermano me encontré con unos galeones que utilizamos en la escuela para ir a reuniones secretas, el galeón indicaba la hora y el día de la reunión, por lo que hice unas cuantas modificaciones y ahora se puede leer un mensaje-

-¿Solo tienes estas dos o hay más?-

-No solo es un prototipo, quiero que los pruebes-

-¿Y porque yo?-

-Bueno hace tiempo me contaste de lo que haces tú y tu amiga, y te quejabas del correo por lechuzas, bueno esto es más rápido que la lechuza-

-¿El mensaje es al instante o tarda mucho en llegar?-

-Si el mensaje es inmediato-

-Pues si me interesa ¿Cuánto me lo dejas?-

-Esto va por cortesía de la casa-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio?-

-Si eres mi mejor cliente, y veo que de veras necesitas estos galeones, aparte son prototipos si hay algún fallo solo házmelo saber-

-Gracias George, bueno me tengo que ir, no he preparado mis maletas para ir al tren ¡nos vemos el año que viene!-

Salí de ahí casi de prisa y George agitaba su mano en señal de despedida, esta idea de los galeones era la mejor que ha tenido. Pero por haberme tardado casi no tenia tiempo de preparar mis maletas ya que este año empezaba mi especialidad para medimaga junto con mi mejor amiga Osmara, ella era mi mejor amiga desde que estudiábamos en la Academia de Magia Beaxbatons, ella siempre me ayudaba con las demás chicas pues yo era muy tímida y casi no hablaba por lo que me hacían como dicen en el mundo muggle bullyng, y precisamente por eso lo hacían, yo era hija de muggles y en esa escuela casi no dejaban entrar a magos así, pero la directora vio que era una maga excepcional por lo que me dejo quedarme en la academia. Osmara siempre me ayudaba con ellas, y también esa era la razón por la cual visitaba cada año la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley desde que abrió, siempre comprábamos bromas para todas las chicas que nos insultaban o nos hacían algo, pues Osmara siempre fue una chica baja de estatura y yo parecía que nunca dejaba de crecer por lo que las bromas eran mas dirigidas hacia nuestra extraña amistad, ya que Osmara era la típica niña rica de grandes magos y yo solo una hija de muggles. Pero todo eso acabo pues nos graduamos y ahora por fin entraremos a una escuela con chicos, una gran oportunidad con Osmara, pues al no haber chicos en la academia, siempre se terminaba enamorando de chicos que conocía en vacaciones pero ella tampoco se animaba a hablarles, por lo que se terminaba enamorando mas de uno y me hacia investigarlos a través de cartas, aunque siempre me decía que se decepcionaba y traía otro nuevo "prospecto" en mente.

En fin, llegue al Caldero Chorreante donde nos hospedábamos mientras llegaban las fechas para entrar a la escuela de San Mungo, que extrañamente estaba en las afueras de Londres Muggle por lo que conviviríamos mucho también con ellos si era que queríamos salir, para cuando llegue a la habitación Osmara estaba vuelta un lió.

-¡Marie! Que bueno que llegaste, faltan dos horas para irnos y la ropa no me cabe-

-¿Cómo que no cabe?-

-Es que compre muchísima ropa muy mona en Durmstrang, claro también traje ropa para ti y tus gustos raros en ropa gótica, allá estaba a reventar de eso, pero creo que se me olvido comprar maletas para todo eso-

-Tranquila, hay que hacer hechizos de extensión-

-Es que ya los hice y ni así cabe-

-Bueno pues entonces manda la otra a casa-

-¡NO! Toda me la quiero poner cuando entremos a San Mungo, por fin nos libramos del uniforme y quiero lucir bien para todos los hicos guapos de ahí-

Rodee mis ojos ya resignada-Esta bien veré que hago-

Después de resolver el asunto de las maletas, nos preparamos para ir al mundo muggle y de ahí a las afueras de Londres donde se veían a muchos chicos algo desorientados puesto que casi nunca pisaban el mundo muggle. Cuando por fin llegamos a la dirección donde se suponía estaba la escuela, no había nada puesto que estábamos a un lado del camino y lo único que estaba ahí era un campo muy extenso, esto ya estaba avisado en la carta que recibimos sobre nuestra aceptación en San Mungo, solo teníamos que acercarnos al granero que estaba abandonado y ahí estarían personas esperando nuestra llegada. Pasamos ahí y cuando nos dijeron que atravesáramos una gran paca de heno, cuando cruzamos de repente estábamos en unas montañas nevadas y la estrada de la gran escuela se erguía sobre nosotras. Era un castillo totalmente blanco por donde se le viera, de frente se veía unas grandes torres que eran las esquinas del castillo, los ventanales eran al mas puro estilo gótico junto con las torres, y en la entrada nos recibía un guardia de marfil que parecía que se había hecho con el mismo material que el castillo. Le enseñamos nuestras cartas y nos dejo pasar, después de pasar la reja y la enorme puerta de madera de la entrada, adentro solo eran pasillos y pasillos igual de blancos que la fachada.

Buscamos rápido nuestro dormitorio, el cual por arreglos de Osmara y su gran familia nos pusieron juntas como en la academia, y la habitación era hermosa, las camas estaban justo enfrente de una chimenea y teníamos los baños separados, las camas eran enormes con edredones blancos, y para iluminar la habitación había un candelabro flotando con velas, cuando las apagamos el candelabro se cambio por un hermoso cielo estrellado con una aurora boreal, definitivamente me iba a encantar esta habitación. Ya cuando estábamos desempacando y preparándonos para el banquete de bienvenida, encontré la caja con los galeones que George me había dado.

-Ah por cierto Os mira esto-le mostré los galeones.

-¿Por qué me enseñas dinero?-

-No es dinero, son galeones que reciben y envían mensajes, George me los dio para probarlos con tus nuevos prospectos-

-¿En serio? Tengo que agradecerle después, pero primero veamos que tal están los chicos ¿no crees?-

-Por supuesto-

Después de desempacar todo un desfile de modas de Durmstrang, elegimos algo mas o menos elegante y nos pusimos nuestra túnica blanca que debíamos portar para el banquete de bienvenida, cuando salimos de la habitación me sentí de nuevo en la academia, pues las miradas de todos estaban en nosotras, Osmara no le dio mucha importancia y empezó a caminar muy segura de si misma, yo solo trataba de seguirle el paso por lo que mas miradas eran dirigidas a nosotras, aunque eso se me olvido rápido ya que Osmara veía muchos prospectos en el camino al comedor. Cuando llegamos al comedor todas las mesas eran blancas y redondas pero estaban separadas por secciones, así que rápidamente divisamos a los que se veían novatos como nosotros y nos sentamos en una de las mesas, cuando nos acomodamos vi que los mas avanzados también tenían sus túnicas blancas pero al parecer tenían insignias que reflejaban los grados superiores, puesto que solo eran tres años de estudio aquí se notaba quienes eran los de ultimo y medio año, los de medio año solo tenían en su túnica el hueso, y los de ultimo año tenían el hueso y la varita y decía "San Mungo". Los profesores como siempre estaban sentados en una gran mesa rectangular, el director estaba en el centro y los demás profesores conversaban entre ellos, de repente el director empezó a tocar delicadamente su copa en señal de que iba a empezar su discurso.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la Academia de Medimagos de San Mungo, es un honor…-el discurso se vio interrumpido por el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, todos giramos nuestras miradas a la interrupción, y era un chico con el cabello platinado, algo largo y alborotado, podría decirse que parecía un ángel, pero un ángel de los rebeldes pues su cabello no era lo único desarreglado, y aunque no quiso hacerse notar mucho sus mejillas decían todo lo contrario-Señor Malfoy ¿esta usted bien?-

Entonces se empezaron a escuchar suspiros y susurros sobre el chico que acababa de entrar, y el chico le respondió-Lo siento, tuve un contratiempo por favor continué-y fue a sentarse a una cuantas mesas alejadas de nosotras, pero cuando se sentó se notaba que su presencia no era bien recibida por nadie, ni siquiera por los de nuestra mesa.

-¿Cómo le permitieron entrar aquí?-dijo en un susurro un chico que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunte algo intrigada.

-Ese chico es Draco Malfoy, sus padres eran mortifagos y están en Azkaban, dicen que conocía al mismísimo Señor Oscuro, no debería un hijo de mortifagos estar aquí, debería estar pudriéndose junto con su padres-

-Espera ¿dices que es hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia?-

-Ese mismo, decían que trabajaba desde adentro del Ministerio para influenciar desde ahí, incluso dicen que dejo que el Señor Oscuro se quedara en su casa, pero al Ministerio ya se le olvido todo eso, pues dicen que les reducirán la condena, esos malditos…-

De nuevo el director pidió silencio y continuo con su discurso, pero yo me perdí en mis pensamientos pues ante la mención de Lord Voldemort, recordé los últimos años de la academia y mi constante vigilancia, pues al saberse que el Señor Oscuro había vuelto, las burlas y bromas había mi persona se intensificaron mas que antes, pues casi todas en la academia eran hijas de magos y brujas, al parecer yo era la única hija de muggles por lo que Madame Máxime mejor me envió a casa de mi amiga Osmara, y prácticamente termine mis estudios ahí mientras se desarrollo la guerra, y vivíamos huyendo de los mortifagos cada semana. Esos días no fui con mis padres ya que si se enteraban que eran muggles era algo seguro que les hacían algo, por lo que también me mantuve incomunicada con ellos y lo entendieron por lo que también se cuidaron mucho esos días.

Estaba recordando todo eso cuando el director termino su discurso y yo no había oído nada de lo que dijo, dio la orden de que se sirviera el banquete y la comida apareció ante nuestra mesa, estaba ya dispuesta a comer pero vi que Osmara tenia si vista fija en algo o mas bien alguien.

-Os ¿No vas a comer nada?-

-Es el Marie, el es mi nueva obsesión-

-¿A quien te refieres?-

-Draco Malfoy, y el será todo mió-

 **Bueno aqui otro fic que va a estar algo enredoso el asunto y algo totalmente diferente a lo que habia hecho ya que me di el tiempo para hacerlo a como yo queria, pues corregi muchas veces los capitulos y borraba a veces muchas partes, pero aqui esta...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2.**

Después del discurso el director especifico los horarios sobre los dormitorios, puesto que desde que llegamos notamos que estaban separados los chicos de las chicas, el de las chicas estaba en el ala este del castillo y el de los chicos en el ala oeste, nos dijeron que podríamos ir y venir de los dormitorios, pero el toque de queda para salir y estar en nuestra respectiva habitación era a las 10 de la noche, y que habrá guardias de marfil en las entradas de los dormitorios como el de la entrada del colegio, todos los alumnos que no estuvieran en su respectivo dormitorio serian castigados por lo que deberemos medir bien nuestros tiempos si queremos ir con algún chico a su habitación, o por lo menos eso dio a entender con los horarios. Acabado ese pequeña aclaración nos dejo irnos a nuestro dormitorio donde Osmara no dejaba de hablar de lo hermoso que se veía ese tal Draco Malfoy, tanto así que la deje hablando sola en la habitación y me quede profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, Osmara me levanto pero no de una forma bonita, puesto que me tiro unos papeles en mi cama, más específicamente en mi pecho y yo desperté sobresaltada.

-Osmara ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?-le dije un tanto adormilada y enojada.

-Lo siento, pero es que conseguí información sobre mi chico-decía con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Y tenía que caer encima de mí?-

-Es que quería enseñártela lo mas pronto posible y antes de la primera clase-

-¿Y no podría haberla visto después?-

-No, quiero que sepas todo de el y averigües mas cosas yo solo te conseguí su archivo escolar-

-¿Su archivo escolar?-me desperté por completo ante eso-a veces me da miedo en como consigues las cosas-

-Tengo recursos ahora, por favor revísalo ¿si?-su tono de suplica siempre funcionaba conmigo.

-Me hubiera gustado revisar esto después pero bueno…-

Osmara me abraza y chilla muy fuerte en mi oído-¡Gracias eres la mejor!-después se va dando saltitos al baño donde supongo pasara horas arreglándose, ya despierta y mas conciente de mi misma me siento en uno de los sillones que están cerca de la chimenea que tenemos y empiezo a leer.

Draco Malfoy

Información biográfica

Nace

5 de junio de 1980

Edad

19 años

Estatus de sangre

Sangre pura

Descripción física

Especie

Humano

Género

Masculino

Color de pelo

Rubio

Color de ojos

Gris

Color de piel

Pálido

Información familiar

Miembros familiares

Lucius Malfoy (padre)

Narcissa Malfoy (madre)

Características mágicas

Varita

Espino, 25'4 cm., pelo de unicornio Elástica

Estudios

7 Años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Premio al mejor mago en Pociones

Prefecto desde 5to. Año

Buscador de su equipo de casa Slytherin

Otros Datos:

Puesto en custodia junto con sus padres debido a su cercanía con Lord Voldemort, salio libre después de que no se presentaran cargos en su contra. Sus padres en cambio estaban en espera de un juicio.

Sr. Draco Malfoy:

Por medio del presente le informamos que la señora Narcissa Malfoy sale en libertad bajo custodia, mientras que Lucius Malfoy será condenado a dos años mas por cargos de asesinato y complicidad, se reduce su condena debido a su cooperación con juicios de otros mortifagos.

Ministerio de Magia.

Después de todo el papeleo su historial académico se reducía a noticias del diario El Profeta sobre los juicios de sus padres y todo lo relacionado con su familia, de cómo el mismísimo Harry Potter también hizo declaraciones sobre todos los mortifagos y mas en el caso Malfoy y como eso redujo su sentencia, todo esto sonaba interesante y me daría una idea de cómo comenzar, pero no estaba lo mas importante que eran sus gustos sobre comida o sobre otras cosas personales, pero vi que esa era la razón de Osmara para ver por donde podía empezar.

Ya estando en el salón de clases donde tendríamos horas y horas de clases teóricas con unas cuantas de pociones, Osmara y yo planeábamos como introducir el otro galeón a la mochila de Malfoy.

-Podríamos decirle que si no tiene cambio por knuts-

-Osmara si se lo damos sabrá que nosotras somos las que escribimos-

-¿Y si alguien mas se lo da?-

-Seria lo mismo pensara que esa persona le escribe, tiene que ser algo muy discreto y que el no sepa quien se la dio o cuando paso-

-Si pero…-

-Buenos días chicos abran sus libros de Magia Elemental para Curar en el capitulo 1-

El profesor había entrado y eso no nos dio mucho tiempo de planearlo, nosotras estábamos sentadas en medio del salón mientras que el prospecto de Osmara estaba sentado enseguida de otro alumno cerca del escritorio del profesor, supuse que fue orden del director puesto que cuando nadie vio Malfoy le dio un papel al profesor y este asintió, y también por el hecho de que estaba ahí antes que nadie. Después de dos horas de la materia, el profesor salio pero nos dijo que nos mantuviéramos ahí puesto que llegaría otro a darnos mas clases teóricas, por lo que tuvimos unos cinco minutos de relajamiento ante todo lo que acabábamos de ver en esas dos horas.

-Marie Marie mira eso-

Voltee mi vista hacia donde Osmara señalaba y vi como Malfoy se levantaba y dejaba su mochila mientras dejaba el aula.

-Tal vez va al sanitario, es hora-

En eso vimos como unos chicos se acercaban a la mochila de Malfoy y empezaban a sacar sus cosas, era la oportunidad perfecta puesto que también había muchas chicas ayudándolos, le di disimuladamente y rápidamente uno de los galeones a Osmara y se dirigió con el grupo de chicos, vi como en uno de los estuches para las plumas ponía el galeón y lo dejaba por ahí tirado, uno de los chicos que vigilaba la puerta diviso a Malfoy y les dio la señal a los demás que rápidamente volvieron a sus lugares, incluida Osmara y fingimos que nada había pasado. Para cuando entro Malfoy y vio sus cosas regadas por el piso solo suspiro y con una mirada de tristeza empezó a recoger sus cosas tiradas, incluso su estuche de plumas el cual no se molesto en revisar y solo lo metió en su mochila.

Después de horas de tortura desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las doce de la tarde sobre clases teóricas, y otras 4 en clases de pociones que también fueron teóricas puesto que todavía no podíamos empezar a hacer pociones, salimos libres al fin de clases y yo estaba con un dolor de cabeza insoportable debido a tanta información recibida en un solo día, por lo que solo llegue a mi cama y me tire sobre ella.

-Marie ¿Qué haces?-

-¿Qué te parece que hago? Descanso-

-¿Y cuando comenzaras a escribirle?-

-Os, tuvimos clases teóricas por mas de ocho horas, me duele la cabeza, necesito descansar-

-Pero tienes que comenzar a hacer tu magia-

-Os ¿Cómo es que a ti no te duele la cabeza?-

-Es que solo veía a mi querido Draco, por lo que…-

-Por lo que…-

-No hice ningún apunte-

-Os…-

-Lo se lo se, pero es que esa cara angelical, esa forma en como se le acomoda el cabello, esos profundos ojos grises…-

-Os se que a ti se te hace irresistible, es normal-rodeé mis ojos indicando lo obvio.

-¿Cómo que es normal?-

-Bueno mientras tu babeabas por Malfoy, vi que algunas de las chicas habían estudiado con el en Hogwarts, decían que el era el príncipe Slytherin antes de la guerra, por lo que era muy codiciado en ese tiempo, y dicen que su popularidad no ha bajado a pesar de los juicios en contra de su familia, también escuche que varias chicas de grados superiores andan tras de el y eso que no llevamos ni un día aquí-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Oh si incluso las escuche hablar cuando fui al sanitario-

-Entonces mejor aun para ir empezando hacer tu labor-

-Os solo te pido un poco de tiempo en serio- me voltee tratando de quedar recostada bocabajo- mas tarde tal vez pero no te fallare-

-Esta bien-

Salio de ahí tal vez a pasear o hacer más amistades, puesto que nos odiaban en Beaxbatons nunca tuvo dificultad para hacer amigos fuera de la academia, amigos de los que se terminaba enamorando claro esta.

Después de unas horas de reposo sonó el toque de queda y Osmara entro por la puerta, aunque ya no me dijo nada y solo fue al baño y se recostó rápidamente, yo con la mente despejada y muy despierta, me senté en la mesilla que teníamos ahí cerca de la chimenea para empezar mi labor, así que tome el galeón y comencé a escribir con la pluma:

 _Hola._

Pasaron unos diez minutos y el galeón no brillaba ni nada, por lo que decidí intentar otra vez.

 _Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?_

Esta vez deje pasar mas tiempo, pero nada el galeón seguía sin brillar ni nada, por lo que decidí mejor irme acostar y pensar en como usar una de las bromas de George por haberme dado unos galeones que a lo mejor no servían.

Después de una extensa semana de solo clases teóricas, el domingo había llegado porque nuestra semana de clases duraba hasta los sábados, pero los domingos iban a ser gloriosos puesto que teníamos permiso para salir al Londres Muggle y al Mágico si queríamos. Y claro que iba a ser glorioso puesto que mi cabeza se estaba acostumbrando a la información y también a que Osmara estaba de mal humor toda la semana ¿la razón? Malfoy no contesto ni una sola vez al galeón y eso traía frustrada a Osmara puesto que no tenia ni una pizca de información para ella y acercársele, y estaba mas frustrada aun porque vimos como varias chicas se acercaban a el tal vez a pedirle una cita o algo por el estilo, pero siempre le decía lo mismo que tal vez no era mi culpa si no culpa de todas ellas y pensara que alguna de ellas le di el galeón para parecer obsesionada con el (aunque la única obsesionada aquí era Osmara). Pero despejaría mi mente un rato de eso, ya que aprovecharía para salir al Londres Muggle y relajarme un rato. Tome mi pase de salida y mi gabardina negra para salir, y me dirigí a Londres.

Pase a mi café favorito primero para desayunar ahí, y después me perdería por horas en la librería, ya que era muy aficionada de los libros y claro obviamente de sus adaptaciones al cine, unas eran buenas otras no tanto, pero era interesante ver las adaptaciones. Después de mi merecido desayuno, me dirigí a la librería donde me esperaba Joseph, el dependiente que aunque estaba un poco anciano siempre compartía con el mis experiencias con los libros que le traían ya fueran nuevos o viejos, sabia y conocía cada libro de su extensa librería, cuando entre se alegro mucho de verme.

-Marie querida, hace mucho que no te veía-saludo desde atrás del mostrador.

-Desde que termine la academia, después no tuve oportunidad de venir lo siento-

-No importa, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida, pasa haber que encuentras-

Le sonreí y me adentre en la tienda a explorar los rincones de la librería haber que fascinante historia me atrapaba. Cuando iba a dar vuelta en uno de los libreros me detuve en seco y volví mis pasos, ya que vi a Draco Malfoy viendo el inmenso librero delante de el y viendo títulos de libros, intente ver cual era el que se iba a llevar, y vi que por fin se decidió un libro muy ligero y alcance a ver la portada "Romeo y Julieta". Se dirigió con Joseph y se fue de ahí, y yo comenzaba a hurtar un plan en mi mente.

Esa misma noche empecé a hurtar mi plan, espere a que Osmara estuviera bien dormida y darle la sorpresa en la mañana, tome el galeón y me senté en la mesilla.

 _¿Te gusta leer libros muggle?_

Espere a que el galeón brillara, pero cuando vi que pasaron mas de 5 minutos supe que a lo mejor no volvía a contestarme, por lo que deje el galeón ahí y me dirigí a mi cama, pero de repente el galeón empezó a brillar.

 _¿Acaso ahora me sigues a Londres?_

Por fin había contestado, y yo trate de seguir la conversación lo más que se pudiera.

 _No, solo por casualidades del destino te vi en la librería._

 _Entonces te pido que no vuelva a suceder, ya bastante es la gente que me acosa que una mas que me escribe diario y ahora me encuentra "por casualidad" es el colmo._

 _En serio fue casualidad, lo juro yo estaba buscando algo nuevo que leer. Por cierto ¿acabaste ya de leer el libro que te llevaste?_

Después de eso, no volvió a brillar por lo que tuve que ingeniármelas para mantenlo.

 _Solo pensé que si querías discutir el libro sobre que te había parecido, yo lo hago con el dependiente de la librería, te iba a preguntar si era lo que esperabas de un libro muggle._

Y afortunadamente, si contesto.

 _Me pareció absurdo que de la noche a la mañana Romeo se enamorara de Julieta, y solo con verse un par de veces ya quieran unirse en matrimonio y morir por eso._

 _¿Es que nunca te has enamorado? Cuando encuentras a esa persona que es el amor de tu vida haces lo mismo que Romeo, das tu vida por ella, eso es amor._

 _Interesante punto de vista pero yo lo sigo viendo absurdo._

 _¿Entonces nunca te has enamorado de esa manera?_

 _He tenido una que otra novia pero no para morir por ella._

 _Entonces no entiendes las razones de Romeo._

Después de eso hubo un largo silencio por parte de el, supuse que a lo mejor solo quería discutirlo y dar la conversación por terminado, pero el galeón volvió a brillar.

 _Bueno si eso era todo, ya lo discutimos ya me voy._

 _¡No! ¡Espera!_

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Puedo volver a escribirte mañana?_

Después de eso fue otro largo silencio que tuve que interpretar como un no, y justo cuando me levante de la mesilla el galeón brillo.

 _Si, pero solo si me dices tu nombre._

La pregunta por fin había llegado, y aquí la cuestión era que no tenía sobrenombres de ningún tipo y si le decía los que me decían en la academia daba por hecho que sospecharía de mí, aunque se me vino una idea a la mente.

 _Puedes llamarme_ _Philodryas viridissima._

 _¿Tienes el nombre de "Serpiente verde"?_

 _Creí que te iba a parecer gracioso dado que esa era tu casa en Hogwarts ¿no?_

 _Si tanto me conoces ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre real "viridissima"?_

 _No me conviene en estos momentos._

 _Es injusto que tu sepas cosas de mi y yo no._

 _La vida no es justa._

 _Touche. Bueno mañana tenemos clase y no quiero romper mi buen promedio por culpa de una acosadora "verde". Hasta luego._

A primera hora de la mañana, tuve la genial idea de regresar mi venganza a Osmara dado que me despertó muy temprano el otro día, por lo que me abalance a su cama y caí arriba de ella.

-¡Marie! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-Adivina querida Os-

-¿Qué?-

-Ayer hable con Malfoy-

Eso hizo que se terminara de despertar y me puso total atención.

-¿Y? Dímelo todo-

-Bueno ¿recuerdas que te dije que me lo encontré ayer?-Osmara asintió con la cabeza- bueno alcance a ver el libro que se llevo y discutimos sobre eso-

-Dime lo que te dijo-

-Bueno para empezar era "Romeo y Julieta" y su opinión fue que era absurda esa manera de pensar de ellos, eso lo de morir por amor-

-Eso es un comienzo, pero ¿fue todo?-

-Desgraciadamente si, pero me dejo que le volviera a escribir así que hay oportunidad de seguir investigando cosas sobre el-

-Perfecto absolutamente perfecto gracias Marie-

Después de eso me abrazo con fuerza, y se fue otra vez dando saltitos al baño mientras yo preferí dormir otro rato.

Ya había unos cuantos chicos en el salón por lo que Osmara y yo platicábamos de otras cosas, entonces por la puerta entro su prospecto y Osmara decidió actuar, como en la semana ya había hecho unas cuantas amistades femeninas y una de ellas casualmente se sentaba detrás de Malfoy y ya había hablado con ella acerca de su plan, se acerco con esa chica y yo repase mis apuntes de la semana pasada, estábamos a minutos de que el profesor entrara y Osmara había vuelto a su asiento al lado mió y yo seguía mirando mis apuntes.

-Y dime ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Paso algo raro-

-Dime-dije sin despegar la vista de los apuntes.

-Pues si llegue y empecé a preguntarle a mi nueva amiga si había leído el libro y yo le dije mi punto de opinión, así como Draco te lo dijo, pero el soltó una risita y me dijo algo totalmente distinto-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Dijo "¿Es que nunca te has enamorado? Cuando encuentras a esa persona que es el amor de tu vida haces lo mismo que Romeo, das tu vida por ella, eso es amor. Si no entiendes eso, no entiendes las razones de Romeo"-

Después de que termino de hablar el profesor entro y comenzó a dar su clase, pero yo no escuchaba nada, pues mi vista dejo de ver mis apuntes y vi a Osmara muy sorprendida, después mi mirada viajo a Draco que empezaba a escribir, y como no sorprenderme pues eran mis exactas palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior.

 **Bueno aqui otro capitulo espero lo disfruten...**

 **Chantal Bennedet: Esto no se acaba aqui espero disfrutes la espera y todo porque se vienen cosas buenas, y capitulos muy muy muuuuuuuy largos asi que paciencia.**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3.**

Después de ese día, no dejaba de escribirle a Malfoy, y este extrañamente ya no volvió a decirme que me alejara, al contrario, quería que le recomendara un montón de libros y no quería que fueran infantiles o amorosos, por lo que le recomendé varios como Frankeinstein, El Principito, El Maravilloso Pájaro del Desierto, Guerra de los mundos y otros y que solo le preguntara a Joseph si los tenia en su librería. Pero con eso no lograba que Osmara se acercara a el, porque por mas que preguntara que cosas le gustaban siempre terminaba dándome la vuelta y no me decía nada, y siempre con la excusa de que el no sabia nada de mi y yo si de el, era algo justo puesto que no debía darle pistas ni nada que me fuera a descubrir.

Así paso un mes, escribiéndonos a altas horas de la noche, el diciéndome que los otros chicos lo molestaban, siempre por lo mismo que un día fue mortifago y que el no quiso ser eso por que le gustara, sino por gusto hacia sus padres y que tal vez su padre estuviera orgulloso de el. Pero eso no quitaba que algún día llevo la marca sin su consentimiento e iba a vivir con las consecuencias de esa decisión por el resto de su vida, algo que yo siempre le decía que lo comprendía un poco, puesto que yo había sufrido lo mismo, pero nunca le dije en que escuela. Así nos escribíamos y también nos dábamos palabras de apoyo para dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo en las clases, aunque en clases de pociones yo era la única que a veces hacia algo, pues como era en parejas la materia Osmara rápidamente se coloco conmigo, y esas veces aprovechaba para solo admirar a Draco. Y hoy es domingo, día de salir a Londres, y Osmara se quedaría a repasar sus apuntes dado que algunos maestros amenazaban con que habría un examen pronto y Osmara por nada quería quedarse atrás, así que yo me despedí de ella y salí hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-¿Entonces no eres de por aquí?-

-No es eso, solo que no estudio cerca que digamos y solo puedo venir estos días-

-Oh ya veo-

Robert era muy insistente, era el mesero que siempre me atendía a la cafetería a donde voy, un extraño café puesto que tenían barra como si fuera un bar y unas mesillas en todo el local, yo siempre me sentaba en la barra y de ahí fue que empezó a hablarme este mesero de pelo rojizo y barba rojiza, pero no dejaba de preguntarme donde estudiaba y yo no podía decirle "Hey ¿Qué crees? Soy una bruja" por lo que tenia que poner excusas algo locas y sin explicación alguna.

-¿Entonces de veras no puedo ir a tu escuela haber donde estudias?-

-No, digamos que… no te dejarían entrar-

-Oh vaya llego un cliente, déjame ir a atenderlo-

-Esta bien-

Y mientras el iba a atender a alguien, yo aproveche para ir al baño, pero cuando salí enseguida quise regresarme al baño, pues Robert estaba atendiendo a Malfoy quien lucia muy perdido al momento de pedir, disimuladamente me senté en la barra otra vez pero sin oportunidad de que pudiera verme, y pronto Robert salio de la cocina atendiendo su pedido, era un café con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, y entonces me surgió una idea algo loca. Robert volvió a la barra y le dije que viniera un momento.

-¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?-

-Claro dime-

Susurre algo en su oído y el asintió, se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina mientras yo escribía una nota.

 _Ahora se que ese es tu pastel favorito, pero como dices que nunca sabes nada de mi decidí dejarte una probada de mi pastel favorito._

 _Viridissima._

Cuando Robert salio y paso a un lado mió, yo le el papel disimuladamente y el lo puso sobre la charola que traía y se acerco de nuevo a Malfoy mientras yo veía a lo lejos la escena.

-Señor aquí le dejo esto-

-Pero yo no ordene eso-

-No se preocupe, ya esta pagado-

Robert le dejo un plato con mi pastel favorito: pay de queso con zarzamora y al lado una nota que rápidamente escribí mientras Robert iba a la cocina, vi como Malfoy tomo la nota un tanto extrañado pero cuando la leyó pude ver que esbozo una leve media sonrisa, y yo seguí disimuladamente en un lugar de la barra donde no me viera, tomo el tenedor y se echo un bocado a la boca, y asintió como si me estuviera dando la razón.

-Osmara Os ¿Dónde estas?-

Cuando llegue a la habitación estaban un montón de apuntes y libros esparcidos por toda la cama de Osmara, pero ella no estaba por lo que deduje que a lo mejor se había salido por algo al comedor y se había distraído con algo, o con alguien.

-Ah Marie ¿ya llegaste?, pensé que tardarías mas salí por un momento -

-¿Un momento cuanto es en horas?-

-Esta bien salí por dos horas pero ya casi estoy lista para lo que venga-

-¿Incluso si es información de Malfoy?-

-¡Oh por supuesto!- me agarro de las manos y me sentó enfrente de la chimenea-¿Qué paso? ¿Lo volviste a ver en la librería?-

-No, esta vez lo vi en la cafetería su pastel favorito es el de chocolate-

-Que bien que bien, espero usar eso mañana, pero deja estudio un poco más o sino mis padres me matan-

-Esta bien, me daré una ducha en mientras-

Entre al baño queriéndome relajar, pero por alguna extraña razón no pude, cuando le dije esa información a Osmara una parte de mi no quería hacerlo y no sabia la razón, si yo solo lo estaba investigando, al final sabia que Draco Malfoy hablaría con ella y serian algo mas, y yo solo me alejaría y los vería felices… Por alguna razón eso hizo que me deprimiera un poco pero era todo verdad por lo que tenía que quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy chicos se pueden retirar a su clase de Pociones Para Enfermedades Terminales-

Todos empezamos a guardar los libros rápido, cuando estuve lista mire a Osmara pero esta ya estaba lista y parecía que esperaba a alguien.

-Os ¿nos vamos?-

-Adelántate tú, voy a volver a intentarlo con Draco-

-Esta bien-

Salí del salón y me dirigí al salón de pociones, quitando de nuevo esas ideas de mi mente. Cuando llegue casi todos estábamos, los últimos en entrar fueron Osmara y Malfoy, aunque este ultimo entro con un cara de molestia y decepción, Osmara solo se sentó en nuestra mesa como siempre.

-Bueno chicos, hoy vamos a ver pociones para canceres terminales, empiecen haciendo la poción de la pagina 394-

Yo estaba muy atenta a poner todos los ingredientes en el caldero, pero Osmara parecía que estaba volando en otro lado, por lo que me supuse que seguía viendo a Malfoy, cuando termine de poner todo en el orden correcto y decía que había que esperar veinte minutos a que estuviera aproveche para saber que había pasado.

-Os ¿estas bien?-

-Volvió a pasar algo raro-

-¿Qué fue dime?-

-Pues es que me acerque y le dije: "Oye ¿te gusta el pastel de chocolate?" y el me dijo otra cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Que eso era antes, ahora le gusta el pay de queso con zarzamora-

Y Osmara vio su libro con algo de tristeza, yo de nuevo me volví a sorprender, vi a Malfoy que todavía estaba poniendo los ingredientes al caldero, y seguía con esa expresión que tenia cuando entro al salón, y yo trataba de entender las razones por las que siempre cambiaba de opinión cuando yo le decía algo de información mía, ¿Qué pretendía cambiando sus opiniones o sus gustos por lo que yo le decía? Era algo ilógico que cambiara de la noche al a mañana solo con hablar conmigo.


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4.**

Había llegado Octubre y con ello también llegaba el día de halloween para todos, y con ello también un fin de semana libre desde el viernes para quien quisiera ir a sus casas a celebrarlo, bueno eso para quienes podían ir con sus familias, pues la mía aunque viviera en Londres por estas fechas iba a Estados Unidos a visitar a familiares allá, por lo que pareciera que me iba a quedar sola en la habitación puesto que la familia de Osmara vivía en Paris y siempre era una buena excusa para ir a Paris con sus familiares, por lo que desde el lunes estuvo empacando sus cinco maletas para ir el fin de semana. Desde el viernes en la mañana partió muy temprano con la promesa de que me traería muchos chocolates de allá, claro me los daría si tenia algo mas de información por lo que viernes y sábado me la pase encerrada en mi habitación tratando de hacer que Malfoy soltara algo, pero solo me dijo que el tampoco había ido a su casa debido a que estaría solo puesto que su madre no saldría hasta dentro de un mes de Azkaban, y yo me destrozaba la cabeza queriendo saber cosas de el, pero siempre me salía con lo mismo, que era injusto que yo supiera cosas aunque sea mínimas y el no, por lo que se me ocurrió algo.

 _Malfoy ¿estas ahí?_

Tardo unos minutos en contestar.

 _Si ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Bueno se me ocurrió algo en este momento, dado que siempre dices que no conoces nada de mi te propongo salir mañana._

 _¿Y te podré conocer?_

 _Mmm… lo siento pero no, aun así no perderás la oportunidad de conocer algunas cosas de mí y del mundo muggle._

 _Déjame pensármelo._

Estuve aguardando mucho rato, la idea se me ocurrió ya que el dedujo que tal vez yo era una hija de padres muggle dado a mi conocimiento a los libros, por lo que siempre me preguntaba cosas que a veces escuchaba de otros alumnos muggle, por lo que esa parte pasaba desapercibida pues éramos varios y no sabría quien soy, y vaya que quería hacer muchas cosas y averiguarlas, después de unos 15 minutos el galeón volvió a brillar.

 _Esta bien solo di la hora._

Salí muy temprano el domingo en la mañana, quería que todo el día fuera muy bien planeado para lo que tenia en mente, así que mi primera parada fue al café donde siempre desayuno ya que Malfoy podía ubicarlo fácilmente, y llego puntualmente a las 10 de la mañana, se sentó en una de las mesas mientras yo me escondía detrás de la barra como la otra vez, Robert como siempre estuvo muy dispuesto a hacer todo mi pedido, y a los dos nos sirvió mi pay favorito con café para empezar, aunque yo desayune rápidamente para ir a la siguiente parada por lo que salí por la puerta de atrás.

(A partir de aquí esto estará narrado por Malfoy e intercambiare cuando sea necesario)

Mientras comía mi desayuno cortesía de la tal "Viridissima" no podía dejar de pensar quien demonios era, era cierto que había varias chicas con padres muggle, pero entre esas varias no podía saber a ciencia cierta quien era, cuando termine, el mesero Robert creo que se llama se acerco.

-¿Todo estuvo bien señor?-

-Si, la cuenta por favor-

-Oh si claro un momento-

Robert fue al mostrador y me trajo la cuenta, pero cuando vi al interior de la carpetita no estaba tal cuenta sino una nota de mi "amiga".

 _Puede que estés molesto viendo esta nota pero hoy todo lo pago yo, puesto que fui yo la que te invito, así que no hagas mala cara y ve a la dirección que esta atrás de esta nota, y espero hayas disfrutado el desayuno._

 _V._

Esboce una sonrisa pero la quite rápidamente al ver que Robert se puso tenso, tenia por seguro que el sabia quien era pero por lo que veía jamás me lo diría dado a que se notaba que a el le gustaba "Viridissima", le entregue la carpetita y me fui lo mas presuntuoso que pude, pregunte a varias personas en donde era la dirección, y me condujo hasta uno de eso lugares donde exhiben algo que se llama películas, cine creo que se llamaba, pero al parecer este no era un cine cualquiera, puesto que estaba en un lugar de Londres muy escondido, cuando llegue una chica de cabello café y boina se me acerco.

-¿Es usted Draco Malfoy?-

-Si-dije un poco esperanzado a que fuera ella.

-Ah lo estábamos esperando aquí tiene-me entrego unas palomitas y un refresco-mi nombre es Antonela, si tiene algún problema solo dígamelo, ahora sígame que lo llevare a la sala para que vea su película-

Me guió adentro del establecimiento y me situó en medio de los asientos de la pequeña sala de cine.

-Oh es cierto tome-me entrego otra nota, y no me preocupe por saber de quien era.

 _Esto es una sala de cine, pero esta vez veras con tus ojos una historia que ya has leído: Frankenstein. Esta es una versión muy buena y es la que mas me encanta, disfrútala._

 _V._

La película empezó y el titulo decía "Frankenstein de Mary Shelley", y Viridissima tuvo razón, cada momento de la película era tan parecido al libro, como si todo lo que hubiera imaginado en mi mente estaba ahí fiel al libro, una obra tan maravillosa hecha con personas y encajaba todo. Después de ver tan espectacular "película" como dicen los muggles la chica de la boina regreso.

-¿Qué tal la película?-

-Estuvo muy bien gracias-

-Bueno déjame guiarte a la salida-

Me condujo otra vez esta chica pero yo seguía pensando en mi amiga desconocida y las cosas que me estaba mostrando, ya que eran cosas muy peculiares y muy específicas, después de que llegamos a la salida la chica me sonrió y me entrego otra nota.

 _Para mi esta película es la mas hermosa de todas, tanto así que este es mi libro y mi película favorita, espero que como yo te hayas enamorado del personaje, ya que como puedes ver somos muy parecidos puesto que yo te dije alguna ve que he sufrido lo mismo que tu, aunque lo tuyo es reciente lo mismo pasa con este ser, que al parecer es rechazado por el mundo._

 _En serio, muy hermosa la historia. Ahora para bajar un poco las palomitas y el refresco, pregunta a Antonela donde queda el McDonalds más grande de Londres_

 _V._

Estaba un poco extrañado de las expresiones que esta chica usaba pero como decía la nota le pregunte a la chica de la boina donde quedaba este lugar, me dijo que estaba mas o menos cerca por lo que opte por caminar hasta allá. Y mientras caminaba por las calles londinenses seguía sin salir de mi cabeza esta extraña amiga mía, me había compartido pocas cosas de su vida como bien había dicho en la nota, también la molestaban a ella por su procedencia muggle, y sabia lo que los chicos me hacían, incluso yo le termine contando la razón de porque había entrado así de repente el primer día, pues unos chicos hallaron la forma de entrar a mi cuarto y escondieron mis cosas cuando apenas había llegado, desde entonces dejo mi habitación con fuertes hechizos protectores y tengo que estar cuidándome todo el tiempo de sus dichosas bromas, todo eso ella lo entendía a la perfección, y esta por demás decir que era la única amiga que tenia en toda la escuela. La única que me escuchaba… La única que me entendía… La única…

Cuando menos me di cuenta choque contra unas mesas y cuando vi mi vista hacia enfrente ahí estaba un gran edificio con el nombre de "McDonalds" en casi toda la fachada, como vi que el día estaba un poco nublado y afuera en las mesas no había nadie opte por entrar, y al hacerlo pude ver que el edificio era de dos pisos con muchas mesas y había un gran mostrador donde toda la gente hacia su pedido, iba para allá hasta que otra chica con uniforme y gorra se me acerco.

-¿Es usted Draco Malfoy?-

Por alguna razón pensé que iba a ser la pregunta del día-Si soy yo-

-Sígame por favor-

La chica me sentó en una de las mesas de abajo y quito un letrero de reservado de la mesa, eran de esas mesas que parecían privados, me senté y la chica me miro amablemente y se fue antes de que le hiciera mi pedido, vi que se fue detrás del mostrador y regreso rápidamente con una charola que dejo enfrente mió.

-Espero disfrute su comida-dijo sonando un poco coqueta.

Y así como vino se fue, yo volví mi vista hacia la charola y solo estaba una cajita, unas papas y mi refresco, pero debajo de este había otra nota.

 _Esto es una hamburguesa, sabe muy bien hay veces que las como y no he tenido ninguna queja, espero disfrutes su sabor._

 _V._

No pude evitar esbozar otra sonrisa, ahora si con la confianza de que nadie me mataría con la mirada como el mesero Robert, deje la nota en la mesa y abrí la cajita donde supuse que estaría la hamburguesa, probé un bocado y estaba realmente delicioso, disfrute cada mordida y cada papa frita, feliz de que mi extraña amiga compartiera mas y mas de ella. Cuando termine muy satisfecho mi comida, la chica del uniforme volvió a venir.

-¿Estuvo todo bien?-dijo como queriéndose hacer notar.

-Si estuvo muy rica la hamburguesa-

-Puede volver siempre que quiera-dijo sonando esperanzada de que nos volviéramos a ver-Ah es cierto tome-

Me tendió otra nota, al a vez que ella misma retiraba la charola y depositaba todo en un contenedor de basura, yo no tome mucho en cuenta después de lo que hizo ya que me interesaba ver la nota.

 _Muy rico ¿cierto? Aunque no las como muy a menudo siempre es bueno disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida, y para disfrutar mas cosas, ahora sal y toma taxi puesto que el lugar esta un poco lejos. Cuando estés dentro del taxi dile que te lleve al parque Clapham Common._

 _V._

Hice lo que me pidió, yo ya sabia cuales eran los dichosos taxis puesto que siempre terminaba tomando uno hacia la librería, le dije al chofer que me llevara al parque y cruzamos casi todo Londres para llegar ahí, pague con el poco dinero muggle que llevaba y al salir pude ver un lindo paisaje con mucha gente aglomerándose cerca de lo que parecía ser un kiosco. Miraba desconcertado un poco, hasta que un chico con un sombrero pequeño se me acerco.

-¿Eres...?-

-Si soy Draco Malfoy-dije algo cortante, pero es que cada vez que preguntaban era más que obvio.

-Esta bien, pero no te sulfures de repente, ten-dijo el chico tendiéndome una nota y casi huyendo de mi.

 _En este parque pasan cosas maravillosas, si te dejas llevar por la gente y hallas un buen lugar sabrás el porque me encanta venir a este parque._

 _V._

Seguí a la gente y vi que se acomodaban muy tranquilamente en el pasto, trate de ubicarme lo mejor posible como decía la nota, y entonces vi al mismo chico que me dio la nota subirse al kiosco y detrás de el se subían mas chicos con instrumentos al parecer de música, el chico con el sombrero tomo uno de los instrumentos y tomo algo que sonaba muy fuerte.

-Bienvenidos a la tarde instrumental, nosotros nos llamamos The Piano Guys espero disfruten esta hermosa tarde-

Y me deje llevar por la música de estos chicos, por lo que escuchaba de otra gente los instrumentos que tocaban eran solo unos chelos y a veces el piano, pero con solo esos instrumentos podían hacer ruidos realmente que me dejaban boquiabierto. Entre las canciones que alcance a oír sus nombres estaban Code Name Vivaldi, Michael Meets Mozart, Rockbelbel´s Canon el cual me sorprendió mucho porque todo fue con los chelos, Moonlight y la última fue The Cello Song, el cual también fue todo con chelos, y fue la que la gente más aplaudió. Cuando terminaron el concierto ya era de noche y la gente empezaba a irse, yo también estaba por hacerlo pero el chico del sombrero hablo por lo que se llamaba micrófono.

-¡Hey tu! ¡El chico gruñón, espera!-

Me gire y vi que todos prestaban atención al chico puesto que seguía ahí arriba del kiosco.

-Me pidieron que leyera esto en voz alta-se aclaro la garganta-Estos chicos me encantan como tocan, otro dato curioso mió es que la ultima es mi canción favorita, espero hayas disfrutado de este pequeño concierto y perdón si preguntan demasiado quien eres, pero es para que no se equivoquen de persona, aunque eres una persona tan peculiar que rápidamente te identifican, así que pido disculpas por eso. Por ultimo pregunta a la gente de tu alrededor donde queda el restaurante Fratelli Boffi-

Después del discursito que por cierto me puso en completo ridículo enfrente de los muggles, hice una sonrisa fingida al muchacho y después tenia a mas de una persona dándome indicaciones e indirectas sobre el restaurante, y por lo que entendí del sarcasmo de otros era un restaurante muy caro.

Cuando llegue ahí afortunadamente ya no me preguntaban si era Draco Malfoy, en cambio el mesero muy amable me guió adentro del lujoso restaurante, había mesas privadas con sillones y hasta tenia un segundo piso también con privados, el mesero me guió hasta una mesa de abajo y me tendió otra nota.

 _Este restaurante es uno de los más caros de Londres, te traje aquí para que no extrañes tanto los lujos de tu casa, espero disfrutes la velada._

 _V._

Después el mesero había aparecido con un plato que dijo que era pato a la naranja con espárragos, y un vino tinto, que al parecer era también muy caro, antes de que se fuera el mesero le pedí que me prestara su… su… ah si bolígrafo para escribir una nota.

(Narra Marie)

Ahí estaba yo observando a Draco cenar y repasaba en mi mente todo el día de hoy, la forma en que comía su desayuno, las expresiones que hizo durante la película, claro lo que me pude quedar, su cara de satisfacción al comerse la hamburguesa, aunque obviamente trate de mi mente quitar la sonrisa bobalicona de todas las meseras que también vieron esa reacción. Cuando llego al parque y vi también esa cara de ángel maravillarse ante las canciones de los chicos, y también recordare su reacción cuando el chico leyó la nota en voz alta, esa expresión valió la pena todo este día, y ahora lo observaba desde el segundo piso cenar lo mismo que yo había ordenado, el es un chico que necesita apoyo, cariño y necesita volver a tener confianza en alguien. Cuando los dos terminamos nuestra cena vi que Draco se levanto y dejo algo al mesero en una charola, y vi todo su andar hasta que llego a la puerta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, por lo que no me percate que el mesero estaba a jun lado mió con la charola.

-Es para usted madame-

Salí de mi ensoñación y vi que había una hoja de papel doblada, la agarre y el mesero se llevo todo lo que había usado mientras desdoblaba la hoja, y cuando lo hice en el centro había un pequeño frasco de color rojo, lo tome y vi que abajo del frasco había una carta de Malfoy.

 _Viridissima:_

 _No sabes cuanto he disfrutado este día, el desayuno estuvo delicioso, aunque deberías cuidarte de Robert, algo me dice que se trae algo contigo._

 _Sobre la… película también tenias razón aunque yo lo veo mas por el lado de que ese ser y yo fuimos marcados por personas que no tenían buenas intenciones y por eso somos rechazados, aunque siempre me reconfortas con todo eso._

 _La hamburguesa ni que decir estuvo también exquisita._

 _Un hermoso concierto al aire libre, eso es algo muggle que no veo todos los días, pero si querías ponerme en ridículo frente a muggles hubieras hecho otra cosa y no decir mi nombre al chico ese._

 _Gracias también por recordarme los lujos que tengo, extraño mi casa y con esto parece que ya no es tanto, ya que como sabes mi madre aun no sale de Azkaban y sigo a la espera, por lo que mi casa no se me antoja mucho pero con esto me hiciste no extrañarla tanto._

 _Ahora, como bien viste había un frasquito dentro de esta carta, es un perfume especial que mi padre le hizo mucho tiempo a mi madre, tome las rosas de la mesa y ese es el olor que contiene, ¿Por qué es especial este perfume? Bueno cuando te lo pones, la fragancia dura todo el día y despides todo el día un olor agradable, y también es un perfume que nunca se agota por lo que no te preocupes de usarlo poco, es solo un pequeño regalo por este día._

 _Gracias y espero disfrutes tu regalo._

 _DM._

Después de leerla mire el pequeño frasquito y vi como el interior brillaba de rojo, y justo en ese momento sabia que iba a tener problemas de ahora en adelante, pues me había enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Llegue a la escuela pensando en como demonios había pasado eso en tan solo un día que salí con el, como demonios iba a seguir con esto sin revelarle a Osmara que a mi también me gustaba, como demonios ahora iba a disimular enfrente de el y como demonios iba a seguir escribiéndole por las noches sin escribirle "Oye sabes me gustas" y salga corriendo, seguía pensando todo eso hasta que llegue al cuarto y me cayo un balde de agua helada, pues Osmara ya había llegado y me esperaba enfrente de la chimenea.

-Marie ¿en donde estabas? Pensé que no llegarías-

-Ah… no es eso, llegue tarde porque estaba en Londres-dije mientras me sentaba en el otro sillón.

-¿Fuiste otra vez a la librería?-

-Ah…-no sabia que contestarle a ciencia cierta, pero por un momento pensé con la cabeza y se desconecto de mi acelerado corazón-no… lo que pasa es que estaba con Malfoy-

En eso sus ojos brillaron y me tomo de las manos-¡Cuéntamelo todo!-

Le dije absolutamente todo, y por un momento el corazón se me volvió a conectar al cerebro y hasta le termine diciendo como se veía esa hermosa cara de ángel en todas sus facetas, algo que probablemente Osmara no se dio cuenta, y también le termine diciendo sobre el regalo que me dio, y cuando se lo enseñe se puso como loca.

-¡Oh por Merlín y Morgana, un regalo de mi Draco que emoción!-decía mientras daba saltitos muy emocionada, aunque después me arrepentí de enseñárselo ya que supuestamente era un regalo para mi de Draco…

-Mañana lo usare, si me pregunta le diré que se lo vi a una chica y le pedí un poco, que emoción no puedo esperar a mañana para ponérmelo-

-Si-dije sin muchas ganas.

Al día siguiente, mire que Osmara se preparaba en el baño, yo me arreglé rápidamente y salí de ahí ya que no quería ver como seguía restregándome en la cara que usaría el perfume de Draco, así que me adelante al salón donde varios estudiantes ya estaban dentro repasando algunas cosas, entre ellos Draco, pero el siempre lo hacia solo ya que los demás que no ponían atención le pedían sus apuntes. De repente de la nada, se empezó a oler algo muy desagradable, y el olor se intensificaba hasta que llego Osmara, y ahí me di cuenta, ella era la que olía así.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?-

-¿Qué acaso no lo hueles?-

-No, solo huelo el delicioso aroma a rosas-

-Os…-estaba a punto de decirle que era ella, pero el profesor ya había entrado y todos se dirigían a sus asientos con una mano en la boca.

Y el profesor después de dejar su bolso en el escritorio, empezó también a oler aquel desagradable olor, y lo empezó a rastrear por todo el salón hasta que llego con Osmara.

-¿Pero que demonios lleva puesto señorita? ¿Un animal muerto?-

-¿De que habla?-

-Hablo de que ese desagradable olor proviene de usted señorita-

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero que se quede en su cuarto hasta que el olor desaparezca, ya que no quiero que los alumnos no entren a clase por su desagradable olor-

Osmara me miro extrañada, pues la verdad no tenia explicación del porque ella se olía a si misma a rosas, mientras que todos los demás olíamos algo diferente en ella.


	5. CAPITULO 5

Después de ese día de halloween, Draco y yo nos seguíamos desvelando escribiéndonos a altas horas de la noche y uno que otro día se dignaba a darme algo de información sobre el y sus gustos, claro a cambio de información mía, pero en lo que mas se nos iban nuestras platicas eran en los libros, la música… pero lo que mas discutíamos eran los libros de todo tipo, y también en uno de esos días salio a discutir el porque le había dado un poco del perfume a Osmara y el porque los demás olíamos algo muy distinto a ella, el me explico que cuando toque el frasco el perfume reconoció que yo era la única dueña de esa fragancia, por lo que si se lo ponía alguien mas el olor seria distinto aunque la persona se oliera a si misma a rosas, digamos que era para asegurarse de que yo y solo yo lo usara, un truco muy reconocido, pero al saber eso me moría de ganas de usarlo pero no podía porque también era así una pista para saber quien era, por lo que a escondidas de Osmara le mande hacer una cadena y lo usaba siempre de collar debajo de la ropa, ya que Osmara me ordeno tirarlo después del espectáculo que dio.

Los meses pasaron, y llego diciembre y con ello un examen que tendríamos que aprobar dado que era el primero de dos para pasar a segundo año, y todo el mundo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, y a tan solo a una semana de salir de vacaciones por las fiestas fuimos llamados al salón de clases, donde nos esperaba una maestra que también era medimaga en San Mungo y en sus horas libres venia a darnos clases, la directora de cirugías la medimaga Stacy Warner, tenia el cabello morado y siempre la veías con su bata blanca y diferentes zapatos cada día. Yo iba en camino ya que Osmara siempre se tomaba su tiempo para arreglarse y yo quería estar ahí antes que la maestra dado que era nuestra primera prueba, iba caminando por los pasillos cuando al girar en una esquina devolví mis pasos, pues unos chicos estaban molestando a Draco y este se dejaba, una vez me dijo que no les decía ni hacia nada ya que no quería que las sospechas de que sabia maleficios poderosos, por lo que mejor no hacia nada, me enojo mucho la situación por lo que tome mi varita y tome cartas en el asunto.

-Ilusia-

Y de la nada empecé a crear a un dementor, puesto que estos también llegaron a cazarnos en la Guerra Mágica sabia como eran, cuando lo pude controlar solo con mi mente, hice parecer que algo me seguía y de repente los chicos voltearon en mi dirección.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?-

Yo fingiendo una cara de horror les señale la ilusión que ordene por mi mente que se acercara y grite-¡Un dementor! ¡Es un dementor!-

Eso hizo que los chicos vieran el producto de mi imaginación y corrieran despavoridos, todos corrieron menos Draco, el cual se sentó en el piso para recoger sus cosas, yo termine el hechizo y me acerque a el.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, gracias-

No volteo a mirarme, solo levanto sus cosas y se fue, espere un momento para que no dijera que lo seguía o algo así, de verdad me daba mucha tristeza que el no quitara esa cara de melancolía y sufrimiento por culpa de los chicos de la escuela, quisiera que todos los día llevara la cara como cuando salimos ese día, esa felicidad que brota ante el mas mínimo toque mío… Tal vez me tomaría un tiempo para pensar en algo en Navidad. Me dirigí hacia el salón y vi que casi la mayoría ya había llegado, todos tomamos asiento y la maestra llego y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno chicos como saben tienen un examen de los dos que están planeados para este año, bueno esta semana tomaran ese examen, pero no es un examen cualquiera-tomo su varita y en el escritorio rápidamente aparecieron varias carpetas-su examen consistirá en diagnosticar al paciente que les toque-

Todo el mundo comenzó a protestar puesto que sabíamos muy poco y la maestra acallo a todos.

-Se que es muy repentino, pero deben saber que nosotros no estudiamos a los pacientes igual que los muggles, por lo que aquí deben y se supone deben aprender mas rápido que ellos, tendrán toda la semana para diagnosticar a sus pacientes, cada que vayan develando alguna pista de lo que podrían tener el caso les dará mas para saber si van bien o mal, deben también saber que son pacientes recientes y que ya están curados para que no se presionen tanto, pero si no pasan saben que aunque pasen el segundo no volverán aquí-después camino alrededor del escritorio para sentarse-esta evaluación será en parejas-todo el mundo se preparaba para irse con los mas listos o sus amigos, pero la maestra volvió a interrumpir-parejas que yo mismo asignare-

Entonces a todo el mundo se le cayo la mandíbula, y resignados nos quedamos sentados esperando a que dijeran nuestros nombres, a cada pareja se le daba una carpeta con síntomas y pociones anteriores que se le dieron pero sin resultado. Todos los chicos se iban un poco asustados, pues al parecer eran casos muy difíciles, uno a uno veía como se iban con esa cara hasta que a mi me paso lo peor.

-Marie Heisenberg y… Draco Malfoy pasen por favor-

Voltee a ver a Osmara y ella también estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, salí de mi lugar y junto con Draco me dirigí hacia el escritorio y la maestra nos dio nuestro caso.

-Este caso tardamos mucho en diagnosticarlo, desgraciadamente no pudimos hacer mucho, espero ustedes lo hagan mas rápido que nosotros-

Nos encaminamos hacia la salida y solo veía a Osmara muy emocionada puesto que adivinaba que esto también lo veía como otra oportunidad de acercarse a el. Ya estando afuera Draco y yo nos miramos, hasta que el rompió el incomodo silencio.

-Bueno ¿quieres ir a la biblioteca?-

-Ah… si es buen lugar para revisarlo y empezar-

-Podría ser un streptococcus-

-Malfoy a menos que lo haya mordido algo durante un partido de quidditch seria posible, pero este no es el caso-

Llevábamos tres días yendo a la biblioteca a investigar nuestro caso, pero cada que dábamos con una pista las otras no coincidían y volvíamos de cero, tres días en los que diariamente teníamos libros abiertos de par en par y no conseguíamos nada. Y también tres días donde yo sola me encontraba contemplando a Draco y a veces tenia que darme golpes mentales como reales para poner atención al caso, pero seguía encontrándome con esa mirada de ojos grises que tanto me gustaba, y empezaba a recordar ese día con todas sus expresiones, hasta que me daba cuenta que me encontraba hasta fantaseando con el, lo que probablemente hacia que nos atrasáramos mas, así que continuamente me golpeaba por esa razón.

-¿Y si es un osteosarcoma?-

-Aquí dice que si lo pensaron pero que después de los estudios dio negativo-

-Rayos entonces ya no se me ocurre nada, ¿tu tienes algo?-

-No, también he pensado en algunos pero no es el diagnostico-

-Hay que volver a leerlo a ver que sale, tal vez se nos este escapando algo-

-Esta bien ¿lo haces tú?-

-Si… veamos-dijo mientras abría de nuevo el archivo y comenzaba-Gregory House, hombre de mediana edad sufre un infarto en su pierna derecha mientras jugaba quidditch, fue llevado al hospital de inmediato y tras varios estudios no se logra un resultado, se le prohíben pociones para el dolor y otros debido a que es adicto a estas. El músculo sigue inmóvil.-

-Bien, dices que revisaron todo ¿no?-

-Si muchos estudios incluyendo el de cáncer-

Leíamos y leíamos una y otra vez el caso, no daba muchas pistas y así no conseguíamos nada, y menos si Draco se dejara ver tan malditamente sensual en la forma hasta en la que lee, insisto de veras trato de concentrarme mucho en el caso, pero esta vez hasta mi mente dice que hay algo mejor que ver enfrente mió, hasta que viendo a Draco vi como a través de su piel lechosa en la parte del cuello se transparentaba una vena…venas… arterias…¡Eso es!

-Malfoy ¿al paciente le hicieron un bypass?-

-No-

-Creo saber que tiene-

Me levante rápidamente y salí en busca del libro donde había visto esta enfermedad, venia en un raro libro de "Casos Raros en Brujas y Magos", finalmente lo halle y le enseñe el diagnostico a Malfoy, el cual lo leyó y se sorprendió mucho al saber que había encontrado el diagnostico.

-Es posible pero ahora falta como lo tratamos-

-Eso es fácil-

-Durante un partido de quidditch, el paciente sufrió un infarto en su pierna derecha, debido a las preocupaciones de los doctores de su comportamiento como adicto a las pociones de dolor se le negaron tales pociones, se hicieron toda clase de estudios pero llegamos a la respuesta-dirigí mi mirada a Malfoy para que continuara.

-Un aneurisma en su muslo se había coagulado, llevando a un infarto y causando que el músculo quede inmóvil. Por lo que recomendamos hacer un injerto de derivación que se sutura a los muñones vasculares y regularizar al paciente con las pociones en el hospital hasta que deje de sentir dolor-

La medimaga Stacy nos miraba sorprendida desde su escritorio, habíamos resuelto nuestro primer examen.

-Los felicito chicos, son los primeros en resolver su caso, han pasado su primera prueba-

-Gracias-

-Muchas gracias-

-No pensé que ustedes fueran capaces de hacerlo mas rápido que yo-dijo un poco melancólica la maestra.

-Por curiosidad ¿Qué le paso al paciente realmente?-

La maestra Stacy volvió su mirada al caso con esa mirada melancólica y después nos miro muy seriamente-Nos tardamos en diagnosticar su estado, por lo que el paciente se sometió al bypass el solo dejándolo en coma, el paciente era medimago también y creyó que podía hacerlo solo, pero no fue así. Una vez en coma, para dormir sin dolor, su esposa que también es medimaga actúa contra su voluntad y autoriza una cirugía más segura entre la amputación y un bypass, extirpando el músculo muerto. Como resultado, el paciente perdió parcialmente el uso de su pierna, el dolor quedó en estado crónico-

-¿Pero el esta a salvo no?-

-Si, pero a causa de eso el dejo a su esposa-

-No se preocupe maestra, si no puede perdonarla por salvarle la vida, es un tonto-

Las dos miramos a Malfoy, y el seguía algo molesto con la situación.

-¿Pero como…?-

-Desde el principio cuando nos dejo el caso, usted se mostró algo apegada a este, y ahora que nos cuenta como termino realmente, se notaba que conocía muy bien este caso, por lo que se dejo notar mucho que el paciente era su pareja y este no ha podido perdonarla ¿verdad?-

La maestra miro de nuevo la carpeta y puso una mano sobre ella y siguió hablando del caso-Cuando cayo en coma entre en desesperación, no pensé realmente en que esto fuera a suceder, hice lo que creí que era correcto, pero hay veces que para nosotros los medimagos que hacemos este trabajo no pensamos bien cuando se trata de nuestros seres queridos a la hora de actuar, creí que lo entendería-

-Yo si la entiendo maestra Stacy, siempre en este trabajo damos lo mejor, yo también pienso que tomo la mejor opción posible, y si el no lo ve aun siendo medimago, entonces no tiene vocación-

La maestra nos dedico una sonrisa calida ante nuestra preocupación por ella-Es por esta razón que los deje en parejas, ya que hay veces que si uno no haya la respuesta, siempre es mejor pedir una segunda opinión-respiro hondo y se trato de controlar-Pueden irse chicos, que pasen felices fiestas-

Los dos nos levantamos y salimos del despacho de la maestra, estábamos en el pasillo…solo nosotros dos. Iba a entrar en estado de pánico e irme corriendo, pero Malfoy hablo.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?-

-Ah… no… creo que los dos tendremos mucho tiempo libre para empacar ¿no?-

-¿Puedo invitarte un café?-

-¿Por qué decidiste invitarme a mi?-pregunte antes de darle un sorbo a mi café, estábamos sentados en una mesa de Starbucks, algo me decía que no me quería llevar al café de siempre.

-Bueno… eres la primera… no, la segunda persona con la que hablo de la escuela-

-Oh ya veo-

-Y te quería invitar el café ya que estoy algo desesperado y no se si aceptes la proposición que estoy a punto de hacerte-

-Pues habla-

Malfoy me miro intensamente y después desvió su mirada, al parecer se las pensaba mucho en que decirme, ni yo tenia idea de que iba su proposición.

-Bueno en primer lugar ¿Vas a salir con tu familia?-

-No, ellos visitaran a unos parientes en Estados Unidos y se quedaran allá hasta mediados de enero, por lo que a mi se me dificulta el regreso así que decidí quedarme-

Malfoy se rascaba la barbilla, su sensual barbilla con esa sensual mano…bueno bueno, ya basta de admirarlo.

-Bueno mi proposición es esta-tomo un poco de aire y me volvió a mirar intensamente-¿Podrías quedarte las fiestas en mi casa?-

Ante esta gran pregunta no pude más que escupir el sorbo de café que acababa de dar.


	6. CAPITULO 6

**Como tendre problemas para publicar en estos dias, les dejo dos capitulos continuos para mayor disfrute...son algo largos asi que tomense su tiempo.**

-¿Estas hablando en serio? Pero si apenas me conoces-

-Mira si quieres te pago lo que sea, pero por favor acepta-

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya? ¿Y porque yo?-

-Mira…-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y me volvía a mirar fijamente- lo que pasa es que le dije a mi madre que había hecho una amiga en la escuela, y hace un mes ella salio de Azkaban, y me dijo que quería conocerla y yo de idiota le dije que si la llevaría, pero la verdad es que no se quien es, se que solo hemos convivido tres días, pero me pareciste una persona agradable y no me anda diciendo mortifago cada 5 minutos-suspiro un poco para proseguir-le dije también a mi madre que mi amiga era hija de muggles, y se que tu también lo eres así que por favor, si no hay ningún inconveniente te juro que te pagare lo que sea-

-¿Me quieres llevar en reemplazo de alguien que no conoces?-me hice la difícil, puesto que se me hacia un gesto muy dulce que me quisiera llevar, pero tenia que fingir delante de el-Eres raro Malfoy-

-Lo se, y también se que es repentino pero por favor tengo que llevar a alguien, no puedo pedírselo a nadie mas puesto que todos me creen asesino y si les digo esto los idiotas de la escuela me acosaran mas y me expulsaran-

Si vieran la cara de suplica que me estaba haciendo hubieran aceptado inmediatamente, pero como es mi caso, fingí pensármela un rato, claro que iría por Morgana, me esta invitando a mi a su amiga desconocida y el no lo sabe, aunque no se si pueda fingir mucho tiempo no ser Viridissima, pero es mi adorado Draco y una oferta así no se desperdicia tan fácil.

-Esta bien Malfoy iré, puesto que estaré muy aburrida en la escuela si me quedo-

-Gracias de verdad muchas gracias, ¿Cuánto quieres dime? Yo te lo pago-

-No Malfoy, yo no soy esa clase de personas, así que no-

-Bueno déjame pagar todo entonces-

-Esta bien-

-Oye ¿tienes algo mas de tiempo? Lo que pasa es que quiero pasar a otro lugar antes de regresar a la escuela-

-Seguro-

Salimos del café y deje que el me guiara, íbamos algo callados, pero era mejor así y no empezar a derretirme con su hermosa voz, aunque el camino se me hizo familiar de algún modo, hasta que llegamos a la esquina sabia a donde se dirigía y se me empezó a helar la sangre, pues íbamos a la librería donde yo también compraba, me invito a pasar y Joseph estaba leyendo un libro, me quede atrás de Draco que se acerco al mostrador y quito a Joseph de leer.

-Hola de nuevo-

-Hola joven, ¿ahora que te trae por acá?-

-Estaba buscando el libro… ah espere un momento-mientras Draco buscaba en sus bolsillos, Joseph volteo a verme, pero yo le hice una seña de silencio, el me entendió y volvió su vista a Draco quien había encontrado un papel al parecer importante-¿Tendrá de casualidad este libro?-

Joseph miro el papel y miro con una sonrisa a Draco- "Canción de Hielo y Fuego"… si no mal recuerdo esta en los estantes del segundo piso, puedes subir a buscarlo joven, es el segundo del fondo a la derecha-

-Gracias-dijo apresuradamente para ir a buscarlo, me supuse que quería leerlo lo más pronto posible ya que era otro libro que le había recomendado.

-Marie querida-dijo susurrándome

-Ah si ¿Qué pasa?-dije quitándome de ver el caminar de Draco hacia el segundo piso y acercándome al mostrador.

-El libro que pediste por encargo llegara en unos días-

-Oh... sobre eso guárdamelo no podré venir a recogerlo hasta después de las fiestas-

-Ya veo oh viene de regreso-

Y los dos nos separamos haciéndonos los desentendidos, y Draco regreso con el libro-¿Cuándo llegaran los otros libros?-

-Hasta después de febrero joven, pero te recomiendo que te tomes tu tiempo para leer este hasta que llegue el otro-

-Esta bien así lo haré-

Por fin habíamos llegado a la escuela, nos separamos y quedamos vernos el sábado para irnos temprano en la mañana, yo me dirigí a mi habitación y estaba muy emocionada, pero había un factor que no había previsto cuando le dije que si iría a Draco, y ese mismo factor estaba ya en la habitación exhausta porque ella todavía no resolvía su caso.

-Marie ¿A dónde fuiste? Te estaba buscando-

De repente cayo la realidad a mi cabeza, ¿ahora como demonios le explico a Osmara que me voy con Draco?

-Este… salí a Londres Muggle, nos dieron permiso ya que habíamos acabado el caso-

-Oh ¿en serio? Bueno por eso precisamente te buscaba ¿Dónde esta tu libro de pociones? No se donde deje el mió-

-Se lo prestaste a Roxxane, pero el mío esta ahí en mis cosas por si lo ocupas mucho-

-Gracias Marie-

Y mientras ella buscaba entre mis cosas mi mente y mi corazón se debatían en decirle sobre mi viaje con Draco, por un momento quise que no supiera puesto que Draco solo me hablo a mi y al parecer no se lo había pedido a alguien mas, cada fibra de mi corazón me decía que no lo hiciera, que solo yo lo supiera y así esos momentos con el solo los sabríamos el yo, pero mi mente no… mas bien mi fibra moral de buena amiga me decía que le dijera puesto que Osmara se fijo primero en el y yo solo le estaba haciendo un favor, que Draco pertenecía a ella. Y eso me gano más que nada, por lo que cerré mis ojos y mi corazón se arrepentía de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Os…-

-Si ¿Qué pasa?-volteo a verme preocupada tal vez por le semblante que tenia-

-Malfoy me pidió ir con el a su casa para las fiestas-dije con una fingida sonrisa esperando que Osmara no se diera cuenta con lo bien que me conoce.

Pero de repente apareció ese brillo cuando yo le hablaba de el-¡Oh por todos los magos y brujas ¿estas de broma?!Dime que es broma!-

-No Os me invito ya que quería invitar a Viridissima-hice la expresión de comillas aquí-pero como no la conoce y le dijo a su madre que la llevaría me hizo la propuesta a mi, y pues le dije que si-

-¡¿Y encima conocerás a su madre?! Esto oh por Merlín es demasiado deja me siento-fue a sentarse al sofá frente a la chimenea y a darse aire con la mano pues al parecer había causado mucho estrago para ella-¿Cuándo se van?-

-El mismo sábado que todos, peor me dijo que temprano para no oír las burlas de los demás chicos-

-Déjame hacer tus maletas haré que te veas muy mona, averigua todo lo que puedas con su mama, que al parecer ha de ser muy gentil, esto es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado-

-Os pero tu caso…-

-Al diablo el caso, empacar tu maleta es mas importante, no me importa si me toma estos tres días y dejo un poco de lado el caso, esto para mi es un reto-

Se paro de ahí y volvió hacia mis cosas donde encontró el libro de pociones y salio del cuarto, y después de que se fue mi cara de indiferencia que ponía al hablar de Draco con Osmara se fue al caño, solo quería llorar con mi corazón ya que el y yo estábamos de acuerdo, nos hubiéramos callado y nos hubiéramos guardado este asunto y así Draco iba a ser solo mío.

Los últimos tres días Osmara se la paso escogiendo conjuntos la mayor parte de su noche, y los días le insistía mucho (y también su compañero con el que tenia el caso) que se concentrara en eso ya que si no los dos iban atener problemas, por lo que los días se concentraba en el caso y en las noches en mis maletas, aunque el viernes tuvo algo mas de tiempo ya que a ultima hora habían descubierto el diagnostico de su caso y se tomo el resto del día encerrada en la habitación acomodando todos los conjuntos tal y como ella había escogido para cada día de la semana, yo por mi parte salí de ahí y me fui a la biblioteca a leer lo que sea y distraer mi mente, puesto que Osmara lo hacia con la intención de que me dijera mas cosas sobre el, y también rondaba en mi mente la idea de que iba a conocer a su madre y no tenia ni idea de cómo presentarme, todo esto me hacia un revoltijo la cabeza y agarre un libro cualquiera y me fui a leer hasta que la bibliotecaria me saco ya que casi era el toque de queda. Me dirigí a mi habitación y mi maleta por fin estaba hecha y Osmara exhausta ya se había dormido por lo que no seguiríamos hablando de lo maravillosos que seria ir a casa de Draco.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano sin hacer mucho ruido pero fue en vano, Osmara se levanto y salio a despedirme solo a la puerta, pues le recordé que por andar haciendo mis maletas ella no había hecho las suyas por lo que nuestra conversación y una corta despedida termino ahí, me dirigí a la puerta principal y vi que muchos todavía no se levantaban o hacían revuelo en sus habitaciones por sus maletas. Cuando llegue a la entrada ya estaba Draco esperándome también con su maleta y con ese abrigo negro que resaltaba esa piel pálida y hermosa que tenia.

-¿Lista?-

-Claro vamonos-

Deje que Draco me guiara todo el camino, llegamos a Londres Muggle donde pasamos al Londres Mágico y tomamos un tren ya que su casa estaba lejos de ahí, durante todo el trayecto en tren ninguno dijo nada, no era como si nos tuviéramos que decir mucho puesto que estaba enfrascado leyendo el libro que le recomendé y también porque me estaba llevando en lugar de alguien y yo era alguien que solo conoció por un examen, aunque por dentro estaba que no cabía de la emoción de que me lo iba a pedir a mi, y de hecho tanta confianza le tenia a Viridissima que si me lo dijo y yo le dije que también era mejor así puesto que todavía no podía revelar mi identidad, y que era mejor que no nos escribiéramos ni mandáramos nuestros regalos hasta regresar ya que así evitaría sospechas hacia su madre y así yo me evitaría sospechas de que Draco me descubriera escribiéndole en su propia casa por lo que el acepto muy reacio, me dijo que me extrañaría y que ojala me la pasara bien en la escuela, oh si porque le dije que me quedaría en la escuela cuando obviamente no era así.

Después de bajar del tren al parecer su chofer nos había ido a buscar, pero me sorprendió mucho que afuera de la estación nos esperara una camioneta muggle, era un Cadillac Escalade, algo muy fuera de lugar.

-Mi madre lo compro y contrato a Taylor, es un mago hijo de muggles, por lo que conduce bastante bien-

-Espero sea lo único muggle-

Después de subirnos a la camioneta nos dirigimos a casa de Draco, Malfoy Manor como el le dijo, nos adentramos a unas paredes grandes de arbustos y Taylor abrió la reja con su varita y adentro la camioneta a las paredes, y se comenzaron a abrir para dejar paso a la casa, que para mi obvio que no era una casa era una mansión casi tan grande como la casa de Osmara. Draco bajo de la camioneta y yo le seguí aun impresionada del esplendor de la casa.

-Si que vives bien Malfoy-

-Mejor que cualquier mago-dijo con un tono de grandeza y altanería, una faceta que no había visto en el.

-Pero ¿no había rumores de que les quitaron su fortuna?-pregunte mientras nos adentrábamos a la mansión.

-No, mi madre fue inteligente y guardo una parte fuera de Gringotts, y con esa pequeña cantidad fue haciendo negocios este mes y recuperamos lo perdido-

-Vaya familia astuta no por nada fuiste Slytherin-

-Claro somos Malfoy-dijo otra vez con ese tono de grandeza y abriéndome la puerta.

Cuando la abrió estaba un descanso ahí y pegada a la pared izquierda estaba una escalera que llevaba me supongo al segundo piso, el se dirigió hacia una puerta a la derecha y entramos a lo que me supuse era la sala, todas las paredes parecían negras pero cuando entramos y poco a poco se iba iluminando la habitación pude ver que el papel tapiz tenia toques verdes, había un gran candelabro en el techo y eso hizo que me diera cuenta de lo que había en la habitación, al fondo solo había una puerta, después en la pared derecha estaba entre dos puertas una chimenea, Draco me indico que la puerta izquierda llevaba al comedor y la derecha a la cocina, y en el comedor se salía hacia el jardín de atrás, y mientras me decía cual iba a ser mi habitación la puerta que no sabia a donde llevaba se abrió.

-Draco querido ¿ya llegaste?-

-Madre-y el se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla aquella mujer que salio de esa puerta.

-Dime ¿la trajiste?-

-Si-se giro y los dos se dirigieron a mi-ella es…-y viendo que Draco no se acordaba de mi nombre y eso que me toco con el en el caso salí a su rescate.

-Soy Marie Heisenberg, mucho gusto-

Y por fin la vi, esa señora que parecía toda una dama de sociedad que parecía que nunca habría ido a Azkaban, tenia la misma belleza que Draco por lo que deduje que de ahí salio todo lo sensual de el.

-Soy Narcissa Malfoy mucho gusto Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres la primera amiga que hace afuera de Hogwarts-

-Madre-dijo algo apenado, otra faceta que no le había visto y que tal vez solo las madres causen.

-Cierto hijo te tengo malas noticias-dijo Narcissa volteando a ver a su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ten es una carta de tu padre, ahí sabrás todo-y le tendió un sobre que al parecer ella había abierto.

-Esta bien si me disculpan-y salio de la sala de estar y pude oír como subía las escaleras tal vez para leerla mas en privado.

-Marie ¿pueden venir un momento?-

-Si claro señora Malfoy-

-Oh por favor dime Narcissa ven-y me guió hasta la puerta por donde había salido, ahí se encontraba un despacho y un gran escritorio de color negro, Narcissa se sentó en la silla negra que hacia juego con el escritorio y yo me senté del lado de los clientes se podría decir.

-Marie te tengo que pedir un favor-

-Dígame-

-Veras, Lucius mi marido, se supondría que pasaría las fiestas con nosotros pero el Ministerio de Magia le alargo un poco mas la sentencia, y el le había prometido a Draco que estaría aquí para Navidad, y es lo que Draco esta leyendo en estos momentos, una carta de su padre pidiéndole disculpas, y hay algo que me gustaría hacer por el dado que a lo mejor se pondrá muy triste y quiero pedírtelo a ti-

-Claro si es por Draco con gusto lo hago-ya que tampoco me gustaría ver la cara que lleva todos los días a las clases por que lo molestan de ser mortifago, me gustaría volver a ver esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera.

-Bueno el favor es que tenga una semana muggle-

La mire un tanto raro, pues no entendía lo que quería decir, y lo noto por lo que siguió hablando.

-Digamos que… quiero que se comporte como si fuera un adolescente muggle, que haga cosas muggle y dado a que le has enseñado varias cosas me gustaría que le enseñaras más a que se divirtiera-

Me pensé un momento la propuesta, ya que le había enseñado muchas cosas personales a Draco ese día, y si hacíamos algo parecido me delataría así que decidí sacar algunas otras ideas que tenia en mente y que sabia que no se daría cuenta de quien soy.

-De lo por hecho pero necesitaríamos ir de compras-

-Eso no es problema, si quieres podemos ir ahora, espero dejarlo en buenas manos esta semana-

-Espere ¿dejarlo?-pregunte algo desconcertada.

-Lo que pasa es que voy a estar toda la semana en el Ministerio de Magia para saber porque le alargaron la sentencia a Lucius y ver que se puede hacer, por eso quería pedirte ese favor, yo estaré de vuelta para Navidad para estar aquí con el-

Me quede helada. Toda la semana sola con Draco. Solo el y yo en su casa. Demonios ¿esto estaba pasando?

-Ah si claro… no se preocupe, estaremos bien-

Las dos estrechamos nuestras manos y salimos del despacho, Draco ya sentado en la sala con esa mirada triste y perdida en la chimenea por lo que Narcissa y yo nos miramos y comenzamos el plan desde ahí.

-Hijo ¿nos acompañas? Saldremos un momento-

-Ahora no madre, quiero estar solo-

Después yo me acerque y me senté a su lado.

-Vamos Malfoy, iremos por algo que seguro te animara-me acerque mas a el y en un susurro le dije-no me dejes a solas con tu madre porque si me pregunta cosas de ti no voy a saber que responder-seguía con esa mascara de que había ido reemplazando a alguien mas.

-Esta bien-suspiro resignado.

Cuando estuvimos todos en la camioneta, Narcissa le dio órdenes a Taylor de ir a la plaza comercial mas cerca, salimos de las grandes paredes de arbusto y tomamos camino hacia allá. Durante el camino Narcissa me preguntaba cosas que probablemente no me delatarían mucho como a que academia de magia fui o quienes eran mis padres en el mundo muggle, lo bueno que fue lo único que pude responder ya que rápidamente llegamos a nuestro destino, y Draco seguía con esa mirada triste por lo que por un momento quite esa barrera de que no nos conocíamos y le tome de la mano y lo guié hasta una tienda donde vendían consolas de videojuegos y sus accesorios, llegue al mostrador y empecé a sacar mi lista que había hecho en el despacho de Narcissa, esto tomo por sorpresa a Draco y por fin hacia otra cara mientras ordenaba un XBOX360, un PlayStation 4, los controles y discos duros para guardar todas las partidas, y los demás accesorios, después me gire a ver a Draco y su madre ya nos había alcanzado en la tienda, y como ahí también vendían los juegos pero no sabia que tipo le gustarían lance mi pregunta.

-¿Qué te gustaría jugar?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Qué juegos te gustaría jugar en las consolas? Hay de muchos tipos-

-Marie, no entendí ni la mitad de lo que ordenaste ¿me ves cara de saber que juego quiero jugar?-

-Si no me interrumpieras sabrías de que tipo hay-

Me miro y suspiro fastidiado y me animo a continuar.

-Hay de peleas, de rol, de acción, de zombis, de shooter-

-No se de que hablas solo escoge tu y ya-

Viendo que Draco no iba a quitar de deprimirse me fui por toda la tienda en busca de juegos, por lo que termine llevando me toda la saga de Halo, la saga de Gears of War, la saga de God of War, la saga de Resident Evil, la saga de Silent Hill, Lollipop Chainsaw, Left For Dead, y otros mas. Los empleados me miraban muy extrañados de que me llevara demasiados juegos pero como dijo Narcissa el dinero no era problema, ni cuando terminaron de pasar todo por la caja registradora y la cuenta era millonaria tuvo problemas para pagarles pues la parecer traía mucho dinero en efectivo, y mientras ella pagaba saque un momento afuera a Draco para quitarle esa cara de tristeza.

-Vamos Malfoy anímate un poco, vamos a jugar mucho esta semana-

-No se como puedes estar alegre por eso, tu no tienes un padre en prisión-

-No lo tengo Malfoy, ni lo tendré puesto que el murió hace mucho-dije mirando hacia la nada.

Pero Draco se dio cuenta de su error y me enseño el Draco amable-Lo siento… no debí…-

-Yo se que estas triste porque el no va estar contigo esta navidad, pero pronto saldrá y eso es lo bueno Malfoy, así que quítate esos pensamientos y trata de sonreír por lo que tu madre esta haciendo por ti-

-Esta bien y lo siento-

-Esta bien Malfoy, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir-y le di un golpe en su brazo y nos comenzamos a reír.

Después de que Narcissa por fin saliera de la tienda, le indico a Taylor que llevara todo a la camioneta y que nos encontrara en el supermercado de más adelante. Estuvimos caminando hacia el supermercado y Narcissa me decía cosas que probablemente no le había dicho a "Viridissima" y los dos discutían delante mío, hasta que algo llamo mi atención en una tienda, me acerque lentamente a los aparadores y vi algo muy lindo, me dije a mi misma que lo anotara en cosas que debería regalarme Osmara y su fortuna, pero no me di cuenta de eso llamo la atención de alguien.

-Marie querida ¿estas bien?-

-Oh lo siento no es nada sigamos- y me aleje de ahí rápidamente.

Continuamos nuestro camino hacia el supermercado donde le dije a Narcissa que me siguiera con el carrito a donde fuera y que fuera de muy cerca, y de nuevo las miradas extrañas de los empleados y de la gente estuvieron sobre nosotros, pues comenzaba a llenar el carrito con salchichas, pizzas de varios sabores, carne para hamburguesa, panes y medias noches, catsup, mostaza, lechuga, tomates, cebollas, bolsas de papas fritas y congeladas, muchos refrescos y otros dulces, esto hizo que el carrito se llenara rápido y Taylor que ya nos había alcanzado había traído otro carrito y este lo llene con películas que estaban en el área de electrónica, y también convencí a Narcissa de comprar una pantalla mas o menos decente para poder jugar los videojuegos, así que terminamos comprando una de 50 pulgadas y varios cables que necesitaba para conectar todo a la luz, pero ante esto me surgió una duda, y mientras pasaban todo por la caja registradora se lo pregunte a Narcissa.

-Disculpe debí haber preguntado esto antes pero ¿tienen luz eléctrica?-

Ella en voz baja se acerco a mi y contesto-Tenemos luz mágica, funciona de la misma manera que la luz de los muggles, solo que nosotros no pagamos por ella-

Después de pagar otra exorbitante cuenta en el supermercado por fin salimos de ahí y emprendimos camino a casa, cuando llegamos Taylor junto con la elfina de la casa, Maggie, nos ayudaron a meter todo lo que habíamos comprado para sobrevivir esa semana. Yo personalmente me encargue de conectar todos los cables en donde deberían de ir, mientras Narcissa se despedía de su hijo pues quería irse deprisa si quería estudiar el caso de Lucius y poder volver a reducir su condena.

-Pásatela bien ¿si hijo?-

-Tratare madre, mándale saludos de mi parte y…-dijo casi en un susurro que alcancé a oír-dile que lo extraño y que lo quiero mucho-

Narcissa solo abrazo a su hijo consolándolo al no poder tener a su padre aquí-Yo se lo diré no te preocupes-después se recompusieron un poco y yo me hice la desentendida hasta que Narcissa me hablaba-Marie ¿puedes venir un momento?-

Deje lo que estaba haciendo y me levante caminado hacia ella-Si ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Bueno me retiro estas en tu casa espero puedan disfrutar mucho como adolescentes normales-

-Si con todo esto téngalo por seguro-

-Bueno nos vemos en navidad-

Tomo sus maletas y Taylor salio tras ella, dejándonos solos en el recibidor.

-Bueno ya puedes dejar de fingir un poco, si quieres puedes irte a tu habitación-dijo Draco volteándome a ver.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? Yo no me voy a ir a dormir tan temprano, hay que probar las consolas-dije entrando otra vez en la sala y sentándome en el piso.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si claro, si tu no quieres no hay problema-

-No es eso... es solo…-

-Malfoy a mi no me molesta tu compañía si es lo que piensas-

-Esta bien me quedare-dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Después de media hora en configurar solo el Xbox360 para que Draco fuera el dueño, y de que yo descargara mi perfil en la consola, Draco se decidió jugar la saga de Halo, pero le dije que teníamos que jugarlo seguido si es que quería entenderle a la historia, así que comenzamos por el Reach.

Varios días han pasado desde que estoy en casa de Draco, dias en los que no nos hemos despegado de la sala mas que para comer y otras necesidades, pues ya íbamos con Halo 3 y nos desvelábamos no importaba la hora, eran horas y horas de diversión solo jugando, Draco aprendió rápidamente todos los mandos y era el que me terminaba convenciendo de que solo otra hora mas o solo otra misión mas, aunque le decía que teníamos que parar un rato puesto que la consola no iba a durar mucho aun si tuviera el juego grabado, por lo que algunos ratos que usábamos para comer le preguntaba que tal se le hacia el juego o como se la estaba pasando, por lo que agarro un poco mas de confianza en mi y me decía y me preguntaba todo acerca de los videojuegos.

Y también hacia muchas preguntas de la comida, pues trataba de alternar entre pizzas, hamburguesas y hot dogs, cuando comíamos hamburguesas y hot dogs le pedía ayuda a Maggie, pues era muy insistente en quererme ayudar así que solo le decía que picara las verduras y yo haría lo demás, pero ella también aprendió rápidamente a hacerlo solo con observarme, por lo que también parábamos cuando veíamos que Maggie ya venia con alguna comida, incluso aprendió a hacer la pizza en el horno de microondas que también compramos, y yo le insistía mucho a Maggie que se quedara a comer con nosotros por lo que siempre terminaba aceptando, y salía la platica de cómo era Draco de niño y ella siempre veía por el, aun cuando el Señor Tenebroso se quedo ahí en su casa, siempre procuraba a Draco, y Draco siempre le estaba infinitamente agradecido por eso y se disculpaba con ella por no haber venido todos estos meses pero ella lo comprendía, sin sus padres se sentía muy sola la casa, y después de momentos algo lindos como este Draco se daba cuenta que mostraba algo de debilidad y volvía a querer jugar para molestarme y decirme que a pesar de ser el un novato era mejor que yo, y yo me escudaba diciendo que hace mucho que no jugaba y que nunca estaría a mi nivel. Y cuando nos atacaba el sueño de que ya no podíamos nos quedábamos dormidos ahí mismo en los sillones de la sala, ni siquiera nos cambiábamos la piyama, yo traía un camisón negro que hacia juego con un pantalón y el su camisa y pantalón verde que también hacían juego, una piyama que le hacia ver tan sensual que tenia que darme demasiadas cachetadas mentales para quitarme preguntas sobre que habrá debajo de esa piyama.

Así transcurrió nuestra semana hasta que la mañana de navidad Narcissa había llegado, y nos encontró durmiendo en los sillones de la sala, llego muy temprano pues ni siquiera se había puesto el árbol cerca de la chimenea, por lo que nos despertó y nos dijo que inmediatamente tomáramos un baño y que le ayudáramos aunque sea con el árbol. Algo adormilados y resignados subimos los dos a nuestras habitaciones. Cuando entre me di cuenta que en toda la semana no había usado ni uno de los cambios que se supone Osmara había preparado para mi, lo único que había sacado era la piyama y todo lo demás seguía intacto en la maleta, por lo que tome el primer conjunto era una blusa tipo corset, unos pantalones negros con cadenas y mis inseparables botas hasta las rodillas, pero justo cuando había terminado de vestirme tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy yo Narcissa-

Fui a abrirle la puerta aun con el cabello mojado.

-Hola en un momento bajo-

-Ah no vengo por eso ¿puedes venir a mi cuarto?-

-Si solo deje me arreglo el cabello-

-No querida de eso me encargo yo-

Y me agarro del brazo y me llevo hasta su habitación que estaba al fondo, su cama era más grande que la mía y enfrente de esta un espejo con miles de accesorios y maquillaje, Narcissa me sentó delante del gran espejo donde empezó a abrir cajones de este y verme.

-Ah ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Déjame arreglarte querida, la ropa te queda divina pero quería arreglarte yo misma además quería preguntarte como te fue esta semana-

-Pues bueno…-comencé mientras Narcissa arreglaba mi cabello primero- su hijo no pregunto mucho después de que se fue, nos divertimos mucho jugando una saga, se le hizo delicioso todo lo que le daba a probar y me preguntaba de vez en cuando sobre eso-

-Oh vaya ¿Qué mas? Cierra los ojos querida voy a maquillarte ahora-

-Esta bien… bueno…-dije mientras lo hacia y seguía contando-pues solo se puso nostálgico un día-

-¿Nostálgico?-

-Si vera, Maggie comía con nosotros la mayoría de las veces y Maggie le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado estos meses puesto que el no quería venir porque ustedes no estaban, y ella entendió el porque no quería venir, sin ustedes aquí solo con Maggie, los dos los extrañan mucho-

-Lo se, pero me dijo que tu habías sido como una especie de salvación-

-¿Eso dijo?-

-Oh no querida lo dijo con otras palabras, pero yo entendí que eras tu quien le hacia olvidar eso, que no importaba como pero siempre le sacabas una sonrisa y que no importaba la hora siempre seguías ahí con el hasta que estuviera bien-

Empecé a reír internamente pues recordé todas esas noches donde me decía que lo distrajera que le dijera cualquier tontería, que le dijera sobre un buen libro sobre el cual discutir, pues como siempre se burlaban de el sobre la situación de sus padres y de que el tenia la culpa de que estuvieran en Azkaban, largas noches en que me aseguraba que se había olvidado de eso.

-Por eso quería conocerte querida, y por eso quería que te quedaras con nosotros ya que Draco es el que mas la pasa mal desde la guerra-

-¿La pasa mal?-

-Oh si querida, en un principio tuvo que ir con psicomagos y tomar muchas pociones para dormir, pues el Señor Tenebroso seguía muy presente en su mente, cuando tuvo que ir a Hogwarts a terminar su ultimo año también lo acosaban pero Harry Potter salía en su defensa-

-¿El gran Harry Potter lo ayudo?-

-Si, nos ayudo en los juicios y ayudo a Draco en la escuela, su temperamento cambio mucho en la guerra y ya no era el mismo Draco que sabia que responder, era demasiado vulnerable y eso hacia enojarse mucho consigo mismo, después que terminara el año hubo progresos gracias a Harry, pero cuando me dijo que también en San Mungo era lo mismo me empecé a preocupar de que ese progreso desapareciera, hasta que me dijo que alguien quiso hablar con el-

Contuve el aliento un poco, pues recordé que nadie se le quería acercar debido a los chismes y rumores del Profeta.

-Me dijo que a lo mejor era alguien que quería hacerle algo como chantajearlo o algo, pero le dije que no, que intentara ver sus intenciones y quien sabe a lo mejor hacia una nueva amistad, y me alegre mucho al saber que fue así-

Volví a contener algo de aliento, era algo que Draco nunca me había dicho, y me imagine aquel ángel teniendo pesadillas con el Señor Tenebroso, estar solo en la habitación sin nadie que lo consuele, un ángel solitario que tenia una carga muy pesada y el solo se callaba eso, ese ángel que solo ocupaba que lo escuchasen y que lo reconfortaran, ese ángel que cada día pedía a gritos silenciosos que nunca hubiera pasado lo que sea que hubiera hecho ese horrible ser en su casa, un ángel que a lo mejor lo único que necesitaba era un poquito de amor.

-Listo ya estas querida puedes abrir los ojos-

Cuando los abrí pude ver que Narcissa había hecho un buen trabajo conmigo, pues no se como había hecho que mi cabello estuviera ondulado, y el maquillaje ni se diga pues aunque era poco pareciera que de verdad era una vampira que iba acorde con mi ropa, de ese maquillaje sutil que hace que te veas fantástica a los ojos de cualquier chico.

-Ahora solo falta el toque final, el perfume olor a lavanda ¿esta bien para ti querida?-

-Ah…-y por un momento pensé en el perfume que me había regalado Draco y que aun no usaba, ese que a escondidas de Osmara lo guarde en la maleta y que seguía ahí, escondido en alguna parte, pero por nada del mundo tenía que descubrirme-si esta bien-

Estábamos adornando todos el árbol con nuestras varitas, pero me costaba algo de trabajo puesto que a mi lado tenia a un Draco con una camisa de seda verde que no tenia abrochado el cuello, por lo que podía ver parte de su cuello y su pecho blanquecino, y unos pantalones negros que hacían ver a su cuerpo de escándalo, de suerte no rompí ninguna esfera al momento de ponerlas y mi autocontrol casi, casi se resquebraja.

Después de haber terminado el tortuoso trabajo de decorar el árbol ya era casi la cena, por lo que Narcissa nos invito al comedor donde Maggie también había hecho su magia, pues había dispuesto la enorme mesa para solo tres personas, había puesto nochebuenas y velas para adornar e iluminar la habitación, y la comida se veía deliciosa.

-Bueno chicos siéntense-

Narcissa se sentó en la cabecera mientras Draco y yo nos sentamos a sus costados, platicábamos sobre lo competitivo que era Draco con los videojuegos, sobre como insinuábamos que había algo entre el Jefe Maestro y Cortana, sobre como algunos dias jugábamos Rock Band y yo no podía tocar ni la guitarra ni el bajo, tampoco Draco a el se le daba mas la batería, y Narcissa nos veía tratando de entendernos y miraba con esos ojos de madre que solo una te puede dar como Draco se había divertido esos dias que no había estado, así transcurrió toda la cena y el postre, hasta que Narcissa nos llevo al jardín de atrás que no había tenido oportunidad de ver. Salimos por la puerta de cristal del comedor y había una mesa de campo a la derecha, y unas escaleras que llevaban a una extensa llanura que terminaba a lo lejos donde empezaba el bosque, y como la casa estaba muy alejada de la ciudad se podían ver las estrellas en toda su extensión.

-Vengan chicos hay que brindar-nos invito Narcissa a la mesa donde tenia preparado un vino en hielo y tres copas, las cuales agarramos todos, y Narcissa viendo su reloj nos invito a brindar.

-Por una navidad llena de alegrías, amistades y encuentros feliz navidad chicos-

-Feliz Navidad madre-

-Feliz Navidad Narcissa-

Y los tres chocamos nuestras copas y bebíamos de un delicioso vino mientras a lo lejos se veía que la ciudad cercana celebraba con fuegos artificiales, duraron unos minutos mientras nos terminábamos la primera copa de vino.

-Chicos los dejo, apenas si pude descansar del viaje, que pasen buena noche-

-Descansa madre-Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Descanse-

Y de nueva cuenta estábamos solos ahí en el jardín.

-¿Quieres que te sirva más?-

-Claro-

Y Draco volvió a llenar mi copa con vino.

-Y dime ¿Cómo voy en eso de fingir ser tu amiga?-

-Vas bien, aunque debería haberte dicho algo en el tren cuando veníamos, pero estaba más enfrascado en mi libro-

-Parecía ser un libro muy interesante para no dejar de leerlo-

-Lo es ¿no lo has leído?-

-No se si lo notas Malfoy, pero ya sabes que yo soy mas de videojuegos que de libros-dije disipando así toda sospecha de mi misma.

-Pues deberías leerlo es muy bueno-

-¿Mas bueno que jugar videojuegos?-

-Rayos, eso aun no lo se, eres tan diferente de mi amiga, ella parece mas de biblioteca y tu pareces la diversión y bromas andando-

Oh Draco si tan solo supieras que soy la misma persona, solo que parezco dos distintas.

-Oh vamos Malfoy tu tampoco puedes olvidar cuando en la ultima misión te dije "deja nomás hago este tramo" y te deje en pleno objetivo de los covenant-

El se empezó a reír debido a que eso fue lo que paso, y a consecuencia de eso se murió y riéndose me reclamaba que porque lo había dejado ahí.

-En serio fuiste mala conmigo esa vez-

-La próxima conduces tu entonces-

Y reímos otra vez, me encantaba escuchar esa risa cuando jugábamos por lo que siempre decía bromas o trataba de decir con otras palabras esas insinuaciones de Cortana con el Jefe Maestro. Después de eso dejamos de reír lentamente y yo mire hacia el cielo estrellado mientras bebía un poco mas de vino, después algo interrumpió mi vista y vi algo inusual sobre mi.

-Malfoy ¿acaso eso es un…?-pero no pude terminar mi pregunta, pues cuando me gire a preguntarle a Draco que era eso, solo vi que se acerco a mi y junto sus labios con los míos, y yo de la impresión se me olvido cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches Marie-

Dejo la copa en la mesa y se adentro en la casa dejándome ahí como si me hubieran lanzado un Petrificus Totalus.


	7. CAPITULO 7

Seguía ahí parada en medio de la terraza que daba hacia el jardín, inconcientemente me toque los labios y me sentía como en un sueño, pero cuando sentí el aire helado de la noche supe que no era para nada un sueño, estaba ahí después de que Draco Malfoy me había besado… ¡me había besado! Trate de recomponerme un poco y lo que quedaba en mi copa me lo bebí de un sorbo, ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Tome la botella y di otro gran trago ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de quien soy? Tome otro trago de la botella ¿Será que yo le gusto? Tome otro trago, pero si se supone que no sabe quien soy eso significa que ¿solo le gusta Viridissima? Tome otro trago, ya algo mareada, quería que el me respondiera todas estas preguntas así que con la botella todavía en mi mano subí las escaleras, aunque empecé a ver borroso y todo se movía mucho, pero era como una espinita que me quería quitar, así que cuando llegue a su puerta para armarme de valor, tome lo ultimo que quedaba y toque.

-Malfoy… soy yo… hip-

Draco abrió y ya se había cambiado pero a medias, pues solo traía el pantalón de seda rojo y pude ver en su máximo esplendor y algo borroso a un trabajado Draco.

-Heisenberg ¿estas bien?-

-Tu…hip… me tienes que…hip…contestar algo-y fue lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de que todo se oscureciera y no recordara a partir de ahí.

Me sentía en algo muy suave, pero la luz de la mañana amenazaba despertarme por lo que me gire al lado opuesto y me volví a acurrucar entre las sabanas, pero sentí algo cerca de mi por lo que abrí un poco los ojos para ver que era, pero no fue la luz de la mañana lo que me despertó, sino el angelical rostro de Draco durmiendo placidamente a un lado mío, me pare bruscamente y entonces sentí que mi cabeza martilleaba de forma incontrolada, y eso hizo despertarlo.

-Heisenberg ¿estas bien?-decía mientras se sentaba a un lado mío en la cama.

-No… no hables tan alto… y por Merlín ¿es que acaso hay un dragón afuera? Cierra la maldita cortina-

Draco se paro rápidamente y cerro las cortinas de la habitación quedando completamente a oscuras, con su varita encendió la chimenea que tenia ahí y el gran candelabro también lo encendió con magia.

-¡Maggie!-llamo Draco y la elfina apareció en la habitación.

-¿Si joven Malfoy?-

-Trae la poción para las resacas corre-

Y Maggie desapareció, yo seguía agarrándome la cabeza y tratando de recordar que demonios había pasado anoche, Maggie volvió a aparecer en la habitación y le dio la poción a Draco.

-Aquí tiene-

-Gracias Maggie puedes irte-

-Le preparare algo distinto a ella si me lo permite-

-Esta bien Maggie-

Y volvió a desaparecer.

-Tomate esto-

Lo tome y di pequeños sorbos puesto que sabia muy mal pero sabia que si no lo tomaba me iría peor.

-Malfoy ¿Por qué estas en mi habitación?-

El me miro extrañado-¿No recuerdas nada?-

-No-

-Tú viniste a mi habitación ebria diciendo que querías preguntarme algo, y ahí te desmayaste-

Entonces empecé a darme cuenta de mí alrededor, y caí en cuenta de que no era mi habitación, y también que donde dormí no era mi cama.

-Entonces… ¿dormimos juntos?-

-Si te refieres a que tuve que cargarte a mi cama y solo quitarte las botas que traías para que durmieras bien, si Heisenberg, solo dormimos juntos-

Me mire a mi misma y todavía traía la ropa que me había puesto ayer, y también trataba de recordar que había pasado anoche puesto que mi cabeza era un revoltijo.

-Y bueno ya que estas despierta ¿Qué era lo que me querías preguntar? Parecía importante dado que llegaste ebria-

-Siento que hayas visto eso, era la primera vez que me pongo así-dije agachando la cabeza y algo abochornada.

-No importa, lo que si parecía importante era lo que me querías preguntar-

Y mire un poco extrañada a Draco, pero mas específicamente en sus labios, y de repente todo llego como si estuviera en la película de Matrix y se cargaran los datos rápidamente a mi cerebro. La cena, el brindis, quedarme sola con Draco, aparece de repente un muerdago, me besa, empiezo a beber descontroladamente, toco la puerta de Draco y después todo negro. Recordé que eran demasiadas preguntas, por lo que me centre en la mas importante, el porque me había besado, solo que ahora era mas difícil puesto que no traía litros de alcohol encima, así que cuando por fin lo iba a hacer tocaron a la puerta sobresaltándonos.

-¿Quién es?-miro hacia la puerta.

-Soy yo Draco, el desayuno esta casi listo-se escucho a Narcissa del otro lado de la puerta.

-Esta bien, ya bajo madre-

-Y Draco…-

-¿Si?-

-Dile a Marie que su piyama va a estar aquí afuera en una silla-

Sentí que mi rostro y mi temperatura corporal alcanzaron más allá de las temperaturas conocidas, y mi rostro un nivel de sonrojo nivel dios que no podía esconder con nada.

-Si madre esta bien-contesto también algo nervioso.

Cuando escuchamos que se había quitado de la puerta y habían ido escaleras abajo, sonreímos y pensamos que su madre había pensado en el peor escenario posible, y ahora no tenía cara con que mirar a Narcissa y encima mi sonrojo nivel dios no se iba.

-Bueno te dejo para que te cambies-dijo mientras iba a la puerta y me dejaba mi piyama negra sobre la cama-Te veo abajo-

Cerro la puerta tras de si, yo me hice bolita en su cama muriéndome de la vergüenza, yo si he tomado pero nunca me había puesto así de desmayarme, esa es Osmara cada vez que celebrábamos el aniversario de la academia, sabia medirme en cada trago pero lo de ayer fue mi ruina total, era mas que claro que todo era por Draco, simplemente ese beso me descoloco toda y mis dudas siguen, pero es mejor y preferible hacer como que nada paso, si de por si Narcissa ya tiene un escenario que nunca paso en su mente, es mejor dejar todas esas preguntas de lado y seguir con la supuesta farsa de Draco, aunque… ese beso fue todo lo que esperaba que fuera, sus labios tan suaves y rojos, que aunque solo chocaron con los míos y de la impresión no cerré los ojos, vi que esos ojos grises tampoco se arrepentían de haberlo hecho.

Ya cambiada fui rápidamente a mi habitación a dejar mi ropa, me pare ante las escaleras pues debía controlarme mucho puesto que había hecho demasiadas estupideces en la noche y también con lo que pensaba Narcissa que seguía costándome querer mirarla a la cara, pero me arme de valor y baje, al parecer todos estaban en la sala abriendo regalos de navidad, y Maggie les había hecho desayuno a ellos, pero a mi me hizo unos pan queques y un jugo de naranja para mi resaca que parecía que no se iba a ir nunca.

-Marie ¿no vas a abrir tus regalos?-

Voltee a ver el árbol y ahí estaban regalos para mi, de mi familia recibí el ultimo disco de Lacrimosa, un grupo que me encantaba, de Osmara recibí un perfume mi favorito Halloween, pero había otro regalo envuelto en papel negro con un moño gris.

-¿Ese de quien es?-pregunte señalando el regalo.

-Es tuyo querida, es por parte de nosotros-me decía Narcissa mientras daba un sorbo a su te.

Estaba mas que sorprendida-Pero no tenían…-

-Ya ábrelo Heisenberg deja tu orgullo de lado-Draco me pasa la cajita de color negro.

Quito con cuidado el moño y el papel, era una cajita de joyería y cuando la abrí no lo podía creer, era un osito de plata con una piedra azul que simulaba su pancita, era el mismo osito que había visto semanas atrás cuando fuimos de compras y que me quede viendo en el aparador.

-Es para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo querida, se que te gusto cuando lo viste así que antes de irme fui a comprarlo, acéptalo por favor-

-Gracias Narcissa… Malfoy-

Y mientras Draco seguía viendo sus regalos de reojo vi que hasta atrás de todos los envoltorios ya rotos había otro regalo, pude ver que decía : " _Para Viridissima"_ , rápidamente lo agarre y lo escondí entre los papeles de envolver ya rotos, ya habíamos desayunado y Narcissa nos dijo que no iba a permitir que pasáramos otra semana en piyamas así que nos mando a cambiar, agarre mis regalos para esconder el de Viridissima, ya cuando estuve en la seguridad de mi habitación lo desenvolví y vi cuanto me conocía Draco, pues era el libro que le había encargado a Joseph y que no podía recoger: Ghostgirl Canción de Navidad. Recordé que le había dicho que me gustaba esta saga y que solo me faltaba uno pero había que encargarlo, aunque creo que se lo tomo muy en serio y me lo había regalado, un libro que sabría que me gustaría tenerlo a como de lugar, abrace el libro y estaba estallando de felicidad.

Después de navidad Narcissa paso mas tiempo con nosotros por lo que ya no jugábamos videojuegos, ahora veíamos películas de todo tipo, vimos desde Piratas de Caribe hasta toda la saga de Saw, desde Posdata: Te Amo hasta Como Si Fuera la Primera Vez, reíamos, llorábamos de risa, llorábamos de verdad… bueno solo Narcissa y yo, Draco tenia una reputación que cuidar conmigo, pero eso no quito que a escondidas se limpiara la lagrimita. Así llego año nuevo y con ello, otra vez estar en el cuarto de Narcissa arreglándome el maquillaje, platicando sobre las películas y la comida muggle que también se decidió a probar ya que si no se iba a desperdiciar ahí. Frente al enorme espejo estaba sentada con un vestido que tenia abiertas a los lados y me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, las mangas eran transparentes y se ajustaba del medio para que pareciera corset, y mis inseparables botas negras hasta las rodillas, y también usaba mi ahora inseparable regalo de navidad, el osito de plata. Cuando Narcissa termino de nuevo había hecho su magia y tenia el maquillaje sutil pero atractivo, en eso escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Quién será?-

-No lo se, no esperamos a nadie-

Se oyó que Draco avisaba que el bajaría, por lo que Narcissa me dio el ultimo toque, el perfume, aunque ahora era algo mío puesto que el perfume que me había regalado Osmara lo quería usar y fue el que me puso, y dijo que el olor le había agradado y que ella misma compraría uno.

-Bueno querida te dejo, si ocupas arreglar algo mas o verte en el espejo puedes hacerlo, necesito ir con Maggie-

-Esta bien Narcissa ya bajo-

Salio de la habitación dejándome ver su trabajo y cuando vi que no había nada mas que arreglar me dirigí hacia las escaleras, pero desde arriba podía escuchar a Draco hablando con alguien mas, baje sin hacer mucho ruido aunque eso era casi imposible ya que mis botas tenían casquillo, así que se oía algo ruidoso cuando bajaba, y me adentre a la sala.

-Heisenberg ¿sigues queriendo parecer un ser de oscuridad?-Draco se levantaba del sillón cuando me diviso.

-Déjame por lo menos fingirlo Malfoy-y eso nos hizo soltar una risita.

-Ven te quiero presentar a alguien-mi guió hasta donde estaba sentado su visita, el cual se levanto-el el Blaise Zabinni, fue mi compañero y amigo en Hogwarts-

-¿Y no lo sigo siendo?-contesto aquel chico moreno.

-Si Blaise lo sigues siendo-Draco rodó los ojos-Blaise ella es Marie Heisenberg-

-Hola-conteste estirando mi mano.

-Mucho gusto-el chico moreno agarro mi mano la giro y beso el dorso.

-Blaise te recuerdo que tienes prometida-dijo duramente Draco.

-Y ella esta lejos trabajando el último día del año, es una obsesa y tú lo sabes, además suenas como si tuvieras celos-

No se cuanto abrí los ojos pero fingí tener tos ante tal declaración, por suerte Narcissa vino al rescate.

-Draco querido ¿puedes venir un momento?-

-Si madre-y desapareció en la puerta de la cocina, dejándonos a Blaise y a mi a solas.

-Así que…-Blaise se recargo de l parte de atrás del sillón-ahora tu eres su nueva mejor amiga ¿eh?-

-Ah… pues se podría decir que si-dije jugando con mis manos.

-Eres la chica de la que habla todo el tiempo… humm…-estaba tocándose la barbilla y me miraba de desde arriba para abajo y de regreso.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, solo quería decirte que si lo llegas a traicionar mas de una serpiente se te vendrá encima ¿entiendes?-

-Lo entiendo Blaise, pero yo nunca haría algo así-

-Solo te lo estoy advirtiendo, cualquier cosa que ocultes o que lo llegue a lastimar, sabrás con quien te metes-amenazo.

Después se formo un silencio incomodo, ¿será acaso que el sabe que…? No eso es imposible ya que Draco ya me hubiera dicho algo, ¿y porque me esta diciendo que si le oculto algo? Es también imposible ya que he sido muy cuidadosa con todos los mensajes y todo lo que hago, oh ¿Qué hago?

-Chicos ya esta lista la cena-anunciaba Draco desde el comedor lo cual me sobresalto.

-Si ya vamos-Blaise extendió su mano dándome a entender que fuera yo primero.

Ya estando todos sentados como en navidad, solo que esta vez Blaise se sentó junto a Draco y empezaron a hablar sobre cosas del ministerio, y también Narcissa se les unió a la conversación donde yo apenas entendía algo pues no estaba tan enterada sobre movimientos y cosas así, hasta pareciera el hábitat natural de Draco, pues pregunto por casi todo, decía uno que otro comentario sobre algunas personas que a su parecer eran incompetentes al puesto donde estaban, pues al parecer renovaron y promovieron a muchos después de la guerra. Platicaron muchísimo hasta que igual que en navidad Narcissa nos invito a ir al jardín, donde ya tenia una botella preparada y unos gorritos de fiesta que todos nos pusimos, estuvimos atentos a los últimos minutos, y justo cuando dieron las doce para el año nuevo, chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos un poco, Narcissa fue la primera en darme un abrazo de año nuevo, después fue Blaise y cuando me termino de abrazar me guiño un ojo, y al final Draco venia a darme su abrazo.

-Feliz año nuevo Heisenberg-

-Feliz año nuevo Malfoy-

Y justo cuando me iba a separar me dio un beso en la comisura de mi boca, y fue con Blaise a servirse mas vino, yo en cambio me toque ahí donde había dejado su rastro de su beso, que me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido igual que en navidad, pero creo que mis conclusiones fueron que el también bebió algo y fue una cosa del momento, solo eso, no creo que este interesado en mi… o en Viridissima.

Las fechas para regresar a la escuela eran antes del 5, pero Draco quería irse antes ya que quería pasar los últimos dias en Londres Muggle, por lo que nosotros regresamos antes que todos y para el día 2 de enero ya estábamos camino en tren hacia Londres, Narcissa nos deseo la mejor de las suertes en los próximos meses y a mi me dijo como extra que regresara pronto a visitarlos. Y aunque no pareciera le dolía separarse un poco de Draco pues pareciera que hacia mucho que no lo tenia tanto tiempo en la casa, y aunque Draco quiso disimular que ya tenia que irse, en sus ojos se veía que también era muy pronto para irse ya que quería pasar mas tiempo con ella después de todos esos años en Azkaban. Cuando por fin Narcissa decidió ir a Draco, Taylor fue el encargado de llevarnos de vuelta a la estación donde también se despidió cordialmente de nosotros y Draco le encargo mucho a su madre, y nos subimos al tren en un compartimiento privado.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo estuve?-pregunte mientras me acomodaba en uno de los asientos.

-Bueno estuviste…bien-

-¿Solo bien?-

-Si ¿Qué querías que te dijera?-

-Pues que fingí muy bien ser tu amiga ¿no?-

-Si estuviste decente dentro de lo que cabe, pero no me has dicho nada sobre un pago o algo-

-Porque ya te dije que no quería nada, aparte ya me cobre con esa semana que casi no dormimos por estar jugando-

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que te aprovechaste de mi madre?-

-Por favor Malfoy, llevas dos semanas conmigo y sabes que no soy así, aparte tu madre fue la que me pidió ayuda y tu también te divertiste ¿o no Jefe Maestro?-

-Oh por favor ya deja eso, no creo aguantar la risa con otro de tus chistes sobre ellos-

-Esta bien lo dejare ahí, pero ¿Por qué tu urgencia por regresar? Podríamos habernos quedado en tu casa otros dias más-

-Bueno… es que ya acabe el libro que no quieres leer, y quiero ver si puedo encontrar algo nuevo que leer y pues… discutirlo con ella-dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

-Se ve que estas muy apegado a ella, ella es casi como especial-

-Lo es… solo que aun no me dice la razón de porque me oculta su identidad-

Vi como entristecía la mirada, al parecer le dolía que esa parte todavía no se la decía aun, ojala pudiera ahora, pero mi maldita espinita moral me dice que mi amistad con Osmara esta primero, es tu amiga de casi toda la vida y no puedo traicionarla así, ojala pudiera decirte todo Draco créeme que si.

-Bueno por lo menos recibiste su regalo ¿no?-

-Si fue un dibujo que ella hizo de Frankeinstein, y otro libro que también me recomienda-

-Bueno dormiré para no distraerte-

Me acomode mi IPOD y deje que la música me arrullara hasta llegar a Londres.

-Bueno llegamos-dije bajando mi maleta y voltee a ver a Draco-Supongo que eso es todo entonces-

Estábamos en la entrada de la escuela, que parecía casi desierta pues los pocos estudiantes pareciera que se habían refugiado en sus cuartos.

-Si supongo-dijo mirándome.

-Bueno nos vemos en clases-agarre mi maleta y me encamine hacia mi dormitorio.

-¡Espera!-me gire y el seguía ahí con su maleta-¿Podríamos salir una que otra vez?-

Abrí los ojos del sorpresa, no sabia que responder puesto que pensaba que solo en cuanto regresáramos se haría el indiferente conmigo de verdad que esto era una sorpresa-Claro cuando quieras Jefe-dije sonriendo y me fui de ahí lo mas rápido que pude.


	8. CAPITULO 8

**Pido una disculpa enorme por no haber checado los capitulos anteriormente, ya que se visualizaban algo raro pero ya lo repare y espero no vuelva a pasar.**

Dias después llego Osmara con el resto de los alumnos, y regreso con cinco maletas grandes llenas de ropa con el ultimo grito de la moda en Paris, y esta vez fue diferente a otras veces, pues en vez de probarse y obligarme a probar toda la ropa, en cuanto cruzo la puerta de la habitación me bombardeo con preguntas sobre como me había ido con Draco, que hicimos, como era su madre, su casa, su habitación, quería saber absolutamente TODO, por lo cual no se fijo en los chicos que traían sus maletas y seguían parados para saber en donde dejarlas, y en cuanto Osmara prácticamente los corrió prosiguió con el bombardeo.

-Vamos vamos dímelo todo, desde el minuto que salieron de aquí, hasta que llegaron vamos dímelo todo-

-Bueno en primer lugar siéntate y déjame contarte bien, preguntas demasiado rápido-

Nos sentamos frente a frente en los sillones de la chimenea, hasta nos preparamos te ya que seguía haciendo un poco de frió-Bueno ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Bueno…-se quedo pensativa unos momentos-¿Qué mas le gusta aparte de su pastel favorito?-

-Ah… pues creo que las hamburguesas, las pizzas, los hot dogs…-

-Pero Marie a todo el mundo le gusta eso-

-Bueno es que fue lo único que comimos todos esos dias-

-Esta bien esta bien, ¿Qué tal es hablando? Me refiero a como es con la gente, como es hablar con el-

-Pues no hablamos mucho puesto que jugamos muchos videojuegos y vimos películas-

-¡Marie se supone que ibas a investigar no a estar divagando!-

-Ya se ya se pero es que su madre me pidió ayuda y…-

-Espera ¿su madre? ¿Conociste a su madre?-

-Si, de ella creo que te puedo decir que esa amable, y es donde se ve que Draco saco la belleza, se preocupa mucho con el, lo adora y el también la adora y quiere mucho, tanto así que me pidió ayuda puesto que su padre Lucius no iba a poder estar con ellos y pues quería que Draco se olvidara de eso y yo la ayude, y me agradeció con esto-jale la cadena que traía y le enseñe el osito que me habían regalado.

-Oh vaya se ve que también tiene buen gusto-

-Ah no, sucede que fuimos a un centro comercial y pues vio que me quede viendo esto, en un principio te lo iba a pedir a ti, pero Narcissa es muy perceptiva y vio que me agrado mucho-

-¿Narcissa? ¿La llamas por su nombre?-

-Si bueno me tomo mucha confianza y pues me pidió que siempre la llamara así, supongo que se me quedo-

-Ya veo… aun así no te perdono que te la hayas pasado divagando-

-Os ya sabes que es mi segunda debilidad, era una gran oportunidad-reí un poco.

-Bueno ¿y eso fue todo? ¿No paso nada mas?-

Y regreso a mi mente la noche de navidad, y ese beso…me volvía a estar en un dilema sobre decirle como los dulces labios de Draco me besaron, mi mente me decía que tenia que decirle aunque a ella le doliera un poco, pero mi corazón de nuevo decía que no, era algo que me debía guardar como un tesoro y también le dijo a mi mente que se acordara que a lo mejor fue una cosa del momento, por lo que si no fue relevante para Draco, no lo tiene que ser para Osmara, y por primera vez los dos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

-No… no pasó nada mas-dije lo más convincente que pude.

Dias después de que volvieran a comenzar las clases, Draco me tomaba un poco mas de confianza ya que me pedía comparar resultados y las pociones que servirían como tratamiento, digamos que discutíamos sobre cosas de la escuela, algo que Osmara no paso desapercibido y tomaba como oportunidad para hablar con el, y por mucho que intentara dejarlos solos Draco parecía que no tomaba en cuenta la existencia de Osmara, pues cuando ella le hacia un comentario sobre cualquier cosa hacia como que no la escuchaba y de nuevo se dirigía hacia mi, la ignoraba de maneras monumentales que parecía no molestarle a Osmara, y yo cada día sentía mas y mas que debía alejarme para que le pusiera mas atención a ella, pero eso no pasaba, solo me sentía haciendo mal tercio ahí y mi espina moral me reprochaba mucho que los dejara solos.

Así paso enero, y llego febrero con corazones, rosas y demás cosas en varias tonalidades de rojo a la escuela, puesto que se acercaba el 14 de febrero varias chicas, incluida Osmara estaban emocionadas de mas con la fecha, Osmara sabia que yo no era muy fan de la fecha por lo que no me hacia mucha platica sobre ello, y entre clase y clase mejor se iba con otras chicas con las cuales había hecho amistad y se decían sus planes para ese día. Día que por fin llego y que casualmente caía en domingo, cuando me desperté vi que Osmara no estaba, probablemente fue a hacer su plan para conquistar a Draco ese día, pues era lo que me ponía a suponer puesto que no hablo conmigo mucho esos dias sobre lo que iba a hacer, así que me puse a leer un poco frente a la chimenea el libro que me había regalado Draco en Navidad, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me quitaron de hacer esa actividad.

-¿Quién es?-

-¡Ábreme Heisenberg es de vida o muerte!-decía un Draco desesperado.

Rápidamente escondí el libro en uno de los sillones y fui a abrir la puerta, donde Draco miraba para todos lados y después se adentraba y cerraba con seguro.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Malfoy?-

-Esa amiga tuya… esta realmente loca-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque escuche a una de sus otras amigas que había hechizado al guardia de marfil para que la dejara entrar al dormitorio de chicos, me estuvo esperando ahí toda la noche-

-Si suena a ella-

-Y eso no es lo peor, también según escuche iba a esperarme desnuda-

-Si suena completamente a ella-

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Pareciera que con ignorarla no fuera suficiente-

-Malfoy, ese efecto causas a las chicas, te he visto rechazar a media escuela incluso de grados superiores-

-Pero tu amiga parece que no entiende Heisenberg, tiene un serio problema mental-

-Si lo se, pero es mi amiga Malfoy, pero si estuvo esperándote toda la noche ¿en donde dormiste?-

-En la biblioteca ¿Dónde mas?-

-¿Y sigue esperándote en tu habitación?-

-Si uno de los chicos me dijo que había una hermosa mujer esperándome todavía ahí, por lo que no he ido a mi habitación desde ayer-

-¿Y que harás si decide salir a buscarte?-

-Pues quedarme aquí-

-Malfoy ella duerme aquí es mi compañera ¿lo sabes no?-

Se quedo un momento pensando y después se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Soy un idiota, pero eres la única persona en la que confió-

-El caso es que no quieres que te encuentre ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-Bueno ¿Por qué no salimos a Londres Muggle?-

Íbamos caminando por las calles de Londres tapizadas con un montón de corazones y cupidos aquí y allá, pareciera que no había persona que no celebrara esta festividad aquí, estábamos sentados en el parque Clapham Common, donde lo había llevado al concierto hace meses, pero hoy no venia como Viridissima sino como Marie Heisenberg, estábamos sentados en una de las bancas del parque viendo a todas las parejas de enamorados pasar con globos y regalos mientras comíamos unos helados.

-Vaya no se si es peor aquí o en la escuela-

-Si, la gente se entusiasma de más con esta fecha-dijo Malfoy mientras le daba una lamida a su helado-¿sabes? Mi amiga ya me había traído a este parque a un concierto, fue grandioso-

-Ah si, he escuchado que aquí hacen unos conciertos en el kiosco, pero no es muy de mi agrado-dije mintiendo otra vez.

-Si ya se que tu solo escuchas esa música gótica de ese grupo alemán ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-

-Lacrimosa Malfoy, Lacrimosa es una buena banda escucho mayoritariamente esa banda pero también me gusta el rock y parte de sus derivados-

-Pues a mi amiga le gusta mucho la música clásica y algo de pop creo que se llama-

-Pufff aburrida-

-Pues aburrida o no es mi amiga, rayos y pensar que no le he dado su regalo-

-¿Le hiciste un regalo?-

-Si otro libro que tal vez le interese… eso me recuerda-dejo su helado a medio comer a un lado y se busco en su abrigo con bolsas con hechizos de extensión algo, hasta que por fin lo encontró y me lo dio-ten tu regalo-

-¿Me hiciste un regalo por San Valentín?-

-No te emociones Heisenberg, recuerda que también se celebra la amistad-

Reí un poco y tome la cajita negra que me daba, cuando la abrí mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

-Malfoy… esto es…-

-Se que desde navidad no te has quitado el collar del osito, así que mande hacer una pulsera que fuera a juego con tu osito, dime ¿te parece bien?-

-Malfoy esta hermoso, pero no debiste, digo insisto en que apenas si me conoces-

-Siento que te debo mucho por pedirte algo así cuando nos conocimos, y no me gusta estar en deuda con nadie, acéptalo Heisenberg-

Me quede viendo aquella hermosa pulsera, y de pronto me di cuenta que yo no tenia regalo para darle. Bueno, Viridissima si tenia algo que darle, un disco de The Piano Guys, pero yo no tenia planeado darle nada, y ahí estaba otra vez esa revelación que venían como epifanías, ya que no podíamos regresar a la escuela con el temor de que Osmara lo buscara hasta en las piedras, decidí hacer una especie de segunda cita, aunque para el seria la primera conmigo.

-Ya se como pagarte esto, ven sígueme-

Malfoy me miro un poco raro ya que salimos del parque y nos dirigimos al cine más cercano, me acerque a la taquilla y vi que en la cartelera había solo películas de amor o de miedo para las parejas románticas, hasta que vi en una sala la película perfecta.

-Disculpe, dos boletos para la película de El Reino-

La chica solo se me quedo viendo raro, pues era la única película que no hablaba de amor o que era para asustar a las chicas y que terminaran abrazando al chico de al lado, era una película que ya había visto en esas veces que salía sola a Londres, la chica nos dio los boletos y rápidamente compramos palomitas y refresco pues estaba a punto de empezar la película. El Reino es una película protagonizada por Jamie Foxx, Ashraf Barhom, Chris Cooper, Jennifer Garner y Jason Bateman.

La trama de la película es ficticia pero está inspirada por los ataques a un complejo habitacional de Riad el 12 mayo de 2003 y a varias torres de habitaciones en Khobar el 26 de junio de 1996. El filme narra la historia de un equipo de agentes del FBI que es enviado a investigar un ataque terrorista en un complejo habitacional para trabajadores extranjeros en Arabia Saudita. En lo personal esta película me encanto porque te demuestra situaciones reales de lo que pasa en el mundo muggle, como aquí se esta en constante lucha, cosa que casi no pasa en el mundo mágico, aquí los muggles siempre están luchando los unos con los otros y te muestran los sentimientos y la guerra de una forma algo cruda pero que al final de cuentas así pasa.

Como yo ya había visto esta película, yo comía mis palomitas mientras veía a un Draco que prácticamente se quedo impactado con la película, sobre todo con los primeros minutos donde durante un partido de sófbol en un complejo habitacional de una compañía petrolera estadounidense, varios extremistas que se hacen pasar por policías saudíes realizan un ataque terrorista matando a varios de los residentes, donde había mujeres y niños involucrados. Prácticamente no dijo o hizo mucho por reaccionar a algo, pero si lo note que en algunas escenas como yo prácticamente estaba furioso, el uso de los niños para dejar las bombas, la poca ética de la gente, entre otras cosas.

Cuando salimos no me dijo nada, y solo se dejo guiar hasta donde comeríamos algo, se sentó sin siquiera mirarme y yo me empecé a preocupar de que tal vez la película fuera demasiado para el, en eso llego la mesera y Draco salio de su trance para sonreírle de la mejor manera y ordenar algo, puesto que lo lleve a las pizzas pidió una con salami y pepperoni y yo pedí una igual. Después de que la efusiva chica tomara la orden se fue de una manera muy lenta hasta que cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muy lejos se dirigió hacia mí.

-¿Por qué fuimos a ver esa película?-dijo algo molesto.

-Bueno en primer lugar, no quería llevarte a ver una película cursi de amor o algo donde las parejas a nuestro alrededor se estuvieran abrazando todo el tiempo, así que me decidí por esa ya que no era ninguna de las dos cosas-

-Pues hubiera preferido algo así antes que eso-

-Déjame decirte mi segunda razón-

Asintió dándome permiso para continuar.

-La segunda razón es porque aunque es una historia ficticia, es algo que desgraciadamente es del mundo Muggle, es algo que pasa, sigue pasando y quien sabe cuando se detendrá Malfoy, puede que en el mundo mágico hayamos ganado la guerra, pero aquí en el mundo muggle, siempre estamos en constante lucha, a veces por razones absurdas, a veces por razones validas, y así es esto de la guerra aquí, se utilizan todos los recursos como lo notaste, y no les importa se hay ética o no en ello, con tal de cumplir su objetivo harían lo que fuera, o como viste en la película, hasta usar niños para llevar a cabo ese plan, puede que tu amiga te enseñe cosas bonitas y hermosas, pero tienes que saber que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, esto también es parte del mundo muggle nos guste o no-

Draco se me quedo viendo un momento sopesando lo que le acababa de decir, si bien era cierto que siendo Viridissima había sido muy sutil con el, Marie no iba a ser así, y esperaba que con esto no tuviera nuevas sospechas de que fuera Viridissima, pues todo lo que había pasado en navidad me mantuvo mucho con la guardia en alto.

-Lo entiendo Heisenberg, créeme pero hubieras escogido algo un poco mas fácil de digerir-

-Lo siento si te hice sentir mal, pero recuerda la primera razón-dije tratando de hacerlo reír, lo cual logre puesto que me dedico esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera, lastima que no solo la vi yo pues la efusiva mesera había vuelto con nuestra orden y se volvió a ir lentamente como si quisiera que Draco la notara, algo que hizo que me sintiera con ganas de decirle que tenia mas mesas que atender, algo que noto muy bien Draco.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Siempre causas ese efecto en las chicas?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Mira hacia la barra Malfoy, y entenderás el porque-

Cuando los dos volteamos a ver la barra donde se ordenaban todas las chicas que estaban ordenando algo y las empleadas estaban volteando en nuestra dirección, ya que al parecer solo veían a Draco.

-Esto no es nada Heisenberg, mira esto-se giro de nuevo hacia la barra y les dedico esa sonrisa sensual que solo el sabe dar, y después saludo a las chicas, y entonces se escucho un grito muy sonoro por parte de ellas, y después al parecer se empezaron a pelear por ver a quien había saludado hasta que su supervisor llego y las tranquilizo, yo solo estaba muriéndome de la risa por como unas chicas se morían a ver a quien habían saludado.

-Vaya si que sabes como iniciar una revuelta-

-Lo se-sonrió triunfal.

Después de comer, lo lleve un parque de diversiones donde también las parejas estaban a rebosar pero ya no nos importaba mucho pues nos divertíamos en los juegos de azar y yo le seguía haciendo bromas sobre lo del Jefe Maestro. Así nos pasamos la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche, y llegamos al final de las atracciones del parque y nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, donde veíamos a todo Londres Muggle en su esplendor, y también estábamos demasiado cansados por ese día tan agitado y que Draco me rogaba quedarnos ahí mas tiempo para no regresar a su habitación en la escuela adonde seguramente Osmara lo seguiría esperando. Ya casi llegábamos a la parte más alta de la rueda y yo rompí el silencio.

-Y dime ¿Cómo te la pasaste?-

-Bien, solo que me duele la panza de tanto reír por tus bromas y no poder ganar casi nada en los juegos-

-Perdón Malfoy, pero es mi deber como amiga-reí-y aparte tenia que agradecerte por el regalo que me diste hoy-dije agitando mi muñeca donde tintineaban los ositos de plata.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio, estábamos hasta arriba de la rueda mirando más allá del horizonte, hasta que una voz me hizo cambiar la vista.

-Marie…-

Draco me llamo y justo cuando voltee a verlo de nuevo me había agarrado de las mejillas con sus manos y sus labios atraparon los míos, yo seguí aquella danza con sus labios hasta que la rueda regreso abajo, Draco se separo de mí y me miro con cierta tristeza en su mirada.

-Perdóname…-

Fue todo lo que dijo después de que llegamos abajo y se abrió la puerta del vagón donde estábamos, el salio corriendo y yo trate de alcanzarlo pero rápidamente lo perdí entre tantas parejas que seguían ahí en el parque de atracciones, me quede estática al no poder verlo y no entendía porque me había dicho eso ¿será que no quería dármelo? ¿Será que se arrepintió al dármelo? ¿Me hablara mañana después de esto?

Llegue a la escuela llena de dudas y con ojos llorosos, pues algo en mi decía que el me había besado y se había arrepentido de dármelo, e inconcientemente me agarre los labios y recordé lo que paso en ese vagón de la rueda de la fortuna, así abrí la puerta y me desplome en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea, y no me había dado cuenta de que había alguien mas ahí.

-Marie querida ¿eres tu?-Osmara salía del cuarto de baño con su bata y se sentó en el otro sillón al ver que estaba a punto de llorar-Marie ¿Qué pasa?-sonó preocupada.

-Ah… yo… no estoy segura-voltee a verla y vi que tenia la nariz roja y me di cuenta que su voz no sonaba normal.

-Marie ¿paso algo?-

-No, no paso nada no te preocupes-dije mintiendo, pues por dentro seguía preguntándome porque se disculpo después de besarme-¿Cuándo llegaste Os?-

-Llegue hace un rato, y creo que voy a enfermarme-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno pues porque desde ayer fui a la habitación de mi querido Draco a esperarlo para darle su regalo de San Valentín, si sabes a lo que me refiero, pero nunca llego, lo espere todo el día pero hace rato que salí me dijeron que lo vieron salir contigo a Londres Muggle ¿es cierto?-

-Si, salimos todo el día, parece que lo espantaste con ese acto de amor tuyo-solté una risita.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Bueno que no quería ir a su habitación por nada del mundo, así que salimos a Londres donde lo invite a salir por el regalo que me dio-

-¡¿Te dio un regalo?! ¡Déjame verlo!-

Subí la manga de mi abrigo que aun tenia puesto y le enseñe la pulsera.

-Mira hacen juego con tu collar, es un buen detalle lo admito, lastima que a mi no me dejo darle el suyo-dijo con resignación-¿y no paso o te dijo algo mas?-

Y de nuevo ahí estaba la voz diciendo "Perdóname…" en mi cabeza después del tierno beso en el vagón, y como había algo que no me cuadraba de ahí y seguía insistiendo en que debía guardarme el asunto de los dulces besos de Draco para mi, volví a mentir.

-No paso nada mas, fuimos al parque, al cine, a comer pizza y por ultimo al parque de diversiones nada más-

-Bueno… el próximo año tal vez, si eso es todo tengo que descansar si no me enfermare mas quiero estar al cien mañana-

-Seguro, yo me duchare y después te alcanzo-

Entre al cuarto de baño tratando de despejar mi mente pero Draco era algo imposible de sacar, con todas las cosas que hace, con las cosas que me habla y las que le dice a Viridissima, con dias así como hoy que me deja la mente peor que la resaca en su casa, y también el asunto de que Osmara lo quiere para ella, mis estudios y también que yo sigo enamorada de el. Salí de la ducha aun con mi mente hecha maraña cuando veo que en mi mesita de noche el galeón resplandecía.

 _Viridissima… ¡Viridissima! ¿Estas ahí?_

 _Aquí estoy Draco ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _Creo que cometí un error._

Tratando de contenerme para no despertar a Os, me tuve que controlar y ver que no era cierto lo que me decía.

 _¿De que hablas? ¿Qué paso?_

 _Bueno… es que hay cosas que no te he contado ¿recuerdas a la chica que te dije que lleve en tu lugar, Marie Heisenberg?_

 _Si claro._

 _Bueno pues yo la he besado dos veces._

 _¿Y donde esta tu error?_

Draco no contestaba, y esta era la primera vez que hablaba sobre eso, pues cuando regresamos y comenzó a hablarle a Viridissima omitió todo lo que había pasado en navidad conmigo, por lo que di por terminado ese asunto hace mucho, pero ¿ahora dice que fue un error? Vi como el galeón volvía a resplandecer.

 _Es que… la bese… pensando en ti…_

Sentí como el corazón se detuvo y el mundo me daba vueltas, leí y releí lo que Draco escribió como ultimo una y otra vez, después de que mi corazón sintiera ese vuelco ahora latía con mayor intensidad y pensé mucho en que contestarle.

 _¿En serio sientes eso por mí? Es muy dulce de tu parte pero no sabes como soy, entonces ¿piensas que soy ella?_

 _Claro que no… ya te he dicho que es muy diferente a ti, tu eres dulce y gentil y sensata, Marie es mas como osada incluso con su ropa y su manera de pensar, aun así no se porque cada vez que estoy con ella me imagino que podrías ser tu y entonces no pienso y me dan ganas de besarla… ¡Y si maldición me gustas!_

Ahora quería contenerme por saber que yo en verdad le gusto, y que mas da si me besa mas veces, lo hace pensando en mi, y mande al diablo todas mis especulaciones de antes y a la maldita espinita moral, esto solo lo sabríamos el y yo.

 _Draco tu también me gustas desde hace mucho, y en vez de sentirme celosa de la chica estoy muy feliz de que lo hagas pensando en mi._

 _¿Entonces ya podré verte?_

Iba a contestarle que si, pero a mi mente llego un día de navidad que estábamos viendo películas con su madre Narcissa, veíamos la película "La verdad acerca de perros y gatos", donde Abby Barnes (Janeane Garofalo) es una veterinaria que conduce un programa en una emisora de radio de Los Ángeles llamado "La verdad sobre perros y gatos". Abby establece una inesperada amistad con su vecina Noelle Slusarsky (Uma Thurman) una atractiva modelo, que es simpática pero no demasiado inteligente. Cuando Abby concerta una cita a ciegas con Brian (Ben Chaplin), un oyente de su programa, su inseguridad con su propia apariencia, le lleva a convencer a Noelle para que la sustituya en la cita. Desafortunadamente ambas mujeres empiezan a competir por él, produciéndose una serie de graciosos malentendidos que hacen que un engaño involuntario se haga cada vez más grande. Recuerdo que Draco se había puesto algo serio ante la película y solo soltó: "Odio a la veterinaria, si fuera el chico me enojaría por haberme engañado y la mandaría al diablo". Entonces supe que aun no se lo podía decir ya que era seguro que jamás me volvería a hablar… o a besar.

 _Espero de veras me disculpes, pero no puedo lo siento._

Después de eso, paso un buen rato y no me contestaba, y vi a Osmara acostada en su cama soñando con Draco, y supe que la realidad de las cosas era otra, simplemente no puedo traicionarla, no puedo. El galeón volvía a resplandecer.

 _¡Demonios Viridissima! Se que no te puedo a obligar que me digas quien eres, respeto tu decisión y espero algún día me quites todas estas dudas, seguiré confiando en ti pase lo que pase, aun si no se quien eres o como eres, aun así… ¡te quiero maldición! Y hasta que me respondas todo prometo ya no volver a besar a esa chica, aun si pienso en ti… no eres ella…_

Me imagine a un Draco desesperado en su cuarto, aquel Draco que solo se preguntaba quien esta del otro lado escribiendo en el otro galeón, simplemente no podía decir nada sino perdía todo, a mi amiga y a Draco, volví a tocar mis labios pues ahora sabia que no podría volver a sentirlos otra vez, ya que Draco era demasiado firme con lo que decía.

Al día siguiente iba algo apurada ya que me quede de nuevo desvelándome con Draco, y como todavía iba algo dormida no me di cuenta de la gente a mi alrededor hasta que choque con el.

-Heisenberg ¿estas bien?-

-Si Malfoy… aunque creo que termine de despertar-dije incorporándome.

-Heisenberg… sobre lo de ayer…-

-Si ¿Qué pasa?-tenia la esperanza que mandara al diablo su promesa.

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir Heisenberg, perdona si creíste otra cosa-

-Esta bien Malfoy, lo olvidare y todo estará como antes ¿de acuerdo?-asintió aliviado-Bueno apresurémoslos que vamos tarde-

-Si-

Draco caminaba delante de mí, y no notaba que yo me tocaba los labios con la esperanza de que algo así se repitiera.


	9. CAPITULO 9

Los dias continuaron igual que antes, Draco ignorando a Osmara, Osmara metiéndose en nuestras conversaciones, yo tratando de luchar por dejarlos solos, mas estudio y mas pociones, saliendo de vez en cuando Draco y yo, yo tratando de provocar que me bese otra vez en nuestras muchas salidas, todo febrero parecía normal y de la nada entramos a marzo. Yo estaba en mi habitación en uno de nuestros domingos de salida ya que le había dicho a Draco que este domingo me tenia que excusar por una buena causa, y esa era ordenar un poco mi parte de la habitación, pues de mi lado había demasiada ropa negra y roja tirada portados lados junto con todos los libros de la escuela, Draco se disculpo también porque dijo que quería ayudarme pero había encargado otro libro y tenia que ir a recogerlo, y también porque le hice recordar que Osmara a lo mejor se daba una vuelta por el cuarto a veces y si lo veía ahí no iba a salir nunca, por lo que me encontraba sola esa mañana. Cuando por fin termine de desayunar me dirigí a mi mesita de noche y saque mi ipod muggle y puse una canción para animarme a ordenar el desastre que tenia y encontré la canción perfecta: Honey de Lar´c and Ciel. Me puse los audífonos y empecé a recoger todo mientras cantaba.

\- Lo miraba todo el tiempo, desde un día lejano en mi juventud, aun ahora el paisaje descolorido, adorna mis paredes completamente blancas, enredado en un viento seco, llevándote conmigo, la miel es tan dulce, cogiendo el sueño ilimitado con mis manos-(1)

Comencé a pensar en como inicio todo este lió en el que estoy metida, lo simple que era antes todo cuando inicio el curso mientras ordenaba mis libros.

-Rodando sobre el camino, estaba un tanto fuera de control, no puedo llevarme el profundo dolor, pero no me veas con esa mirada tan triste, enredado en un viento seco, llevándote conmigo, la miel es tan dulce, quiero que me creas incluso si este mundo es una mentira, quiero volar, esperando el amanecer-

Y después empecé a recordar esa mirada triste que antes no le daba importancia alguna cuando comenzamos a hablar, esa mirada que ahora me desgarraría en el alma volverla a ver, ojala hubiera alguna forma de poder solucionar esto y que mi mente no siga siendo esa maraña que desde hace tiempo sigue en mi cabeza. Y en un acto reflejo también recordé los besos de Draco, que como decía la canción me sabían dulces y tan tiernos cuando me los dio, pero temo que Draco sea muy firme en su promesa de que no volverá a pasar.

-Constantemente, constantemente, quiero derretirme con tu dulce, dulce sonrisa, el destino me atrapa, mi entorno se esta volviendo borroso pero no desesperes que puedes escucharlo, ese lugar te llama, enredado en un viento seco, llevándote conmigo, la miel es tan dulce, cogiendo el sueño ilimitado con mis manos, quiero volar, esperando el amanecer, quiero volar, esperando el amanecer-

Seguía cantando la parte del final aunque la música seguía, y entonces alguien me frena en seco y me quita los audífonos de un jalón.

-¡Marie! ¡¿Ya me escuchas?!-

-Os, si te escucho no me grites en el odio- decía mientras consolaba a mi pobre oído de los gritos de Osmara.

-Llevo cinco minutos llamándote, llego una lechuza con una carta de tu madre-dijo mientras me daba la carta.

Me senté para ver el porque mi madre me había escrito, se que no he sido muy comunicativa con ella desde que entre, así que me extrañaba que fuera ella quien a lo mejor me reprendiera ya que nunca había pasado algo así, en otros años ella comprendía el porque a veces casi no tenia tiempo de escribirle así que se me hizo raro que llegara una carta sin motivo alguno. Desdoble la corta carta que venia dentro del sobre.

 _Mí querida hija Marie:_

 _Espero que estés estudiando mucho para ser medimaga, me alegra que vayas bien en tus estudios. El motivo de esta carta es para recordarte que este sábado es tu cumpleaños y he invitado a toda la familia para celebrarlo, espero de verdad que puedas venir tu y también si quieres a tu amiga Osmara o los demás amigos que hayas hecho en la escuela._

 _Te esperamos con muchas ansias de verte._

 _Mamá._

Empecé a hacer cuentas en el calendario, con tanta cosa se me había olvidado por completo en que día vivo, siempre iba a casa por mi cumpleaños sobre todo para ver a mi familia.

-¿Y que dice?-

-Olvide por completo que el sábado es mi cumpleaños, quiere que vayamos las dos-

-Oh, lo siento Marie, pero este fin de semana tengo que conseguir unos apuntes y estudiar un poco, voy mal en varias materias-

-Oh… ya veo…-

-De todos modos salúdala de mi parte, tengo que retirarme, nos vemos después-sonrió y se despidió en la puerta, y yo también salí encaminándome hacia la dirección.

Era pleno jueves y la semana se me hacia eterna, estaba ansiosa de que fiera sábado y poder ir con mi familia a relajarme un poco y también poder alejarme en el desastroso asunto de Osmara y Draco, quería relajar mi mente aunque sea un poco y solo disfrutar mi cumpleaños a gusto, iba pensando en eso mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación, hasta que oigo una voz que se acercaba corriendo, esa única voz que me hace voltear.

-¡Heisenberg! ¡Heisenberg, espera!-

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?-

Recupero un poco el aliento y cuando se tranquilizo se enderezo un poco-Supe que el domingo van a sacar una edición especial de Gears of War, vamos a comprarlo-

-Ah… sobre eso…no voy a poder ir ese día-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pedí permiso para salir el sábado temprano, no volveré hasta el domingo en la noche voy a visitar a mi familia-

-¿Y no puedes ir otro día?-oi que su voz se desanimaba.

-Lo siento no, ya pedí el permiso-

-Ya veo, bueno ya veré que hago-sonrió, pero no era esa sonrisa que me hacia derretir, sino una maliciosa, se despidió y así como llego corriendo se fue.

Después de una larga espera, por fin me encontraba en el tren que me llevaría fuera de toda la maraña en mi cabeza por unos dias, estaba buscando un compartimiento que estuviera solo, afortunadamente como el tren salía muy temprano encontré uno rápidamente, estaba acomodando mi pequeña maleta cuando oigo que alguien toca en la puerta del compartimiento.

-Disculpe ¿le molesta si entro?-

Yo seguía acomodando mi maleta, pero no di importancia-No se preocupe, puede pasar-

Cuando por fin la maleta se dejo acomodar estaba dispuesta a sentarme, pero casi me dejo caer en el asiento cuando veo a Draco Malfoy sentado enfrente mió.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! ¡Casi me matas del susto!-

-¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que hoy es tu cumpleaños?-ahora sonaba algo molesto.

-Bueno, es que tengo la cabeza en demasiadas cosas que hasta a mi se me olvido, pero ese no es el punto ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué no es obvio? Voy contigo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por que?!-sonaba histérica.

-Uno: no quiero estar solo con esa amiga tuya maniática porque no se como controlarla como tú lo haces, segundo: quiero conocer a tu familia, tercero: tómalo como un castigo por no haberme dicho que era tu cumpleaños-

-Pero ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te dieran el permiso? ¿Y como rayos supiste a que hora iba a tomar el tren?-

-Tengo recursos Heisenberg, solo hable con la directora y utilice mis encantos y mis buenas calificaciones, lo del tren agradécele a mi madre por haberme conseguido esa información-

Iba a decirle inmediatamente que se bajara y otras cosas más, pero el tren se comenzó a mover, ya no había marcha atrás. Derrotada me senté por fin en el asiento haciendo mil y un escenarios en mi mente sobre lo que pensaría al respecto mi familia, no se que cara habré tenido ya que Draco se acerco algo preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Heisenberg? Pareciera que no te parece que estuviera aquí-

-En parte es eso Malfoy, pero en parte es sobre que dirá mi familia sobre tu llegada-

-¿Y? No puede ser tan malo- y después hizo su cara triunfal.

-Eso crees tú-

-Bueno bueno ¿Qué tan malo es?-

-Bueno imagínate a diez como yo de burlesco, así es mi familia, no quiero pensar en lo que van a decir o hacer cuando llegue contigo-

-Nah, no puede ser tan malo-

Yo solo me hice bolita, cuando por fin pensé en relajarme un poco y pasa esto, ahora sentía que iba al infierno mismo y estaba peor que antes.

Por fin habíamos llegado a mi pueblo natal, paramos un taxi y metí a Draco al taxi, afortunadamente el conductor solo pregunto la dirección y cerro la ventanilla que daba a la parte trasera del taxi, para así poder hablar con Draco de algunas cosas.

-Cierto Malfoy hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-No puedes usar magia en mi casa-

-Pero pensé que tu madre sabia que eras bruja-su mirada era de asombro.

-Bueno… ella y mi hermana lo saben, el resto de mi familia no, hasta donde ellos saben voy a la escuela de medicina, no a una de medimagos, ni siquiera saben que existe el mundo mágico-

-Esta bien nada de magia ¿algo más?-

-Solo si traes algún hechizo para el dolor de estomago por las bromas o el sarcasmo, creo que eso es todo-

El taxi paro y salimos hacia la puerta de mi casa, esa casa de dos pisos construida solo por ladrillos rojos, a pesar de que mi familia tenia mas o menos buena economía siempre nos ha gustado vivir modestamente, por lo que esa casita de dos pisos roja era mi casa. Atravesamos la puerta de la verja que la rodeaba y llegamos a la puerta, antes de tocar suspire un poco y con un poco de ánimo toque la puerta, la cual abrió en tan solo unos segundos. Del otro lado de la puerta abrió mi madre.

-Marie… hija… llegaste…-y después me dio un abrazo diciendo lo mucho que me extrañaba.

-Te extrañe mucho mamá- dije mientras me soltaba poco a poco.

-Que bueno que llegaste temprano, ya están casi todos aquí…-y entonces noto que no venia sola-¿y tu eres…?-

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy, soy un amigo de la escuela-y tal como cuando me presento ante Blaise, el tomo la mano de mi madre y le beso el dorso del mano-mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto… que educado eres…-y ahora hasta mi madre estaba sonrojada, ya sabia yo que de alguna parte tenia que venir eso- bueno pasen pasen si no se van a congelar-

Entramos en la casa y pude ver que mis otros familiares también se preparaban para tomar algo caliente y que acababan de llegar justo como nosotros, tuve que presentar a Malfoy a casi todos, y se portaron muy amables con el y sin decir algo sobre que era mi amigo, hasta que llegue con mi hermana.

-¡Hermanita por fin llegaste!-se abalanzo sobre mi casi asfixiándome.

-Si… pero déjame respirar-

-Oh… lo siento pero ha sido un año muy largo-y también noto a Draco, y ahí supe que en ese momento el infierno se desataría-¿y el quien es? ¿Es tu novio?-

-No Lauren, es un amigo nada más-

-Si claro, ahora así les dicen… "amigo"-dijo sarcásticamente y enfatizando la palabra "amigo", y después siguieron los demás miembros de mi familia.

-Ah vaya…entonces es esa clase de amigo-

-Déjala, ya sabes que Marie es algo penosa y a lo mejor lo presento así-

-Esta juventud… ahora les dicen así pero en mis tiempos si les decíamos novios-

Yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra, puse una mano en mi frente y espere a que los comentarios acabaran, pero en vez de eso siguieron y con un poco de risas e indirectas, Malfoy se me acerco y me susurro.

-Ya veo a lo que te referías-

-Y no va acaba aquí créeme-

-Shh… silencio todos-de pronto mi hermana Lauren callo a todo el mundo, y a lo lejos se oía un bebe llorar-bueno ya han despertado a Marceline, dejen voy a verla-

-¿Marceline despertó? ¡Quiero verla!-

-Bien bien, sígueme-

Subimos al segundo piso junto con un Draco que no se despegaba de mí, entramos a una de las habitaciones y era el cuarto de mi querida sobrina de un año, esa hermosa niña con rizos negros y mirada profunda.

-Vaya… si que ha crecido mucho-me acerque cuidadosamente a la cuna ya que había pasado tiempo que no la veía y temía que me fuera a reconocer como una extraña, pero no fue así, alzo sus bracitos pidiendo sacarla de la cuna.

-Casi diario le enseño fotos tuyas, y mamá no se queda atrás, no te preocupes si te reconoce a la perfección-

-Has hecho un buen trabajo Lauren, esta muy sana-

-Si bueno dámela que tiene que desayunar-

-Yo lo hago, es mas, todo el día yo la cuido por favor-puse mi cara de suplica.

-Bien, me vendría bien un descanso-

Después de que bajamos aun con Draco siguiéndome, me puse a cuidar a mi pequeña sobrina, y Draco no se quedo atrás, pues Marceline también se percato de esa extraña presencia, y me ayudo a entretenerla y darle de comer todo el día, incluso me ayudo a cambiarle los pañales, claro aunque también por eso nos ganamos otros comentarios algo burlescos de que hacíamos bonita familia y que deberíamos a adoptar a Marceline, y también salieron a relucir los comentarios que deberíamos casarnos cuanto antes. Así nos la pasamos el día entero dedicándonos a cuidar a Marceline, tratando de omitir las voces de mi familia, Draco se llevaba bien con ella y fue algo que me sorprendió, pues Marceline jamás tuvo miedo de acercársele, de hecho parecía que yo me había esfumado de su vista y solo quería jugar con el, y en algo si concordaba se veían adorables cuando jugaban en la sala de la casa. Llego la noche y con ello nos dispusimos a dormir a Marceline a las 9, los dos la veíamos dormir placidamente en su cuna mientras tomaba traguitos de leche de su biberón.

-Es muy linda tu sobrina… y tu familia-

-Si lo se era difícil no escuchar sus comentarios-reí.

-Ahora ya se de donde es tu lado burlesco-

-Si algo así-reímos los dos, yo cuidadosamente acaricie los rizos de la pequeña Marceline-¿alguna vez te dije por que quería ser medimaga?-

-Ahora que lo pienso no-

-Es por ella la razón de que este estudiando eso-

-¿Acaso esta enferma?-

-Los doctores muggle dicen que no saben, pero yo se que si esta enferma-

-¿Y de que piensas que esta enferma?-

-¿Has oído hablar del síndrome de Gitelman?-

-No creo haberlo leído en los libros de la biblioteca-

-Es que no has visto todos los tomos de enfermedades raras, es un padecimiento algo raro, imagina que tus riñones no retienen el cloruro de potasio, esto hace que dejes de mover tus extremidades y quedes inmóvil si no te tomas el medicamento, y si tardas un poco mas, sufres un paro cardiaco y puedes morir-

-¿Tu sobrina tiene eso?-

-Eso no lo podemos saber con seguridad, debido que al padre de Marceline se lo diagnosticaron cuando estaba en su adolescencia, en ese tiempo los doctores le dijeron que era hereditario pero no lo sabemos con exactitud-

-¿Y su padre donde esta? Puede que el te pueda ayudar-

-No puede, no esta aquí con nosotros-

-¿Qué le paso?-

-Un día simplemente se olvido de tomar la medicina, y se colapso camino a su trabajo, Lauren se encargaba de hacérsela cuando a el se le olvidaba, pero esos dias el se encontraba muy estresado y esos dias Lauren paso unos dias con mi madre, pensó que su dolor muscular era a causa del trabajo pero después mientras caminaba cayo ya que sus piernas fallaron, lo llevaron al hospital pero se tardaron en diagnosticarlo ya que el estaba desmayado por el golpe, y murió en el hospital de un paro cardiaco-

-Vaya… ¿entonces tu sobrina puede morir de eso?-

-No lo se, solo espero encontrar la cura antes de que pase, no me gustaría verla así y con lo que investigue espero poder hallarla-

Volví a acariciar los rizos de mi sobrina dormida, mientras que en la otra mano sentía como Draco colocaba la suya sobre la mía, voltee a verlo y me miraba fijamente y se comenzaba a acercar hasta que escuchamos que llamaban en la puerta.

-Hija… todos están esperando por ti para el pastel-

Rápidamente nos separamos y me aclare la garganta-Si ya vamos mamá-

Salimos sin hacer mucho ruido en la habitación y bajamos hacia el comedor donde ya todos estaban reunidos y en la cabecera de la mesa me esperaba mi pastel, me acerque y me olía algo sospechoso en el ambiente, apagaron las luces y me empezaron a cantar feliz cumpleaños, y llego el momento de pedir un deseo, ese deseo que lleva carcomiéndome los labios desde el 14 de febrero y que no se ha vuelto a repetir y por ende me mordí el labio pensando en ello, y entonces fue lo único que pedí y sople aquellas velas, fue entonces que me puse mas alerta que antes.

-Bueno hija es hora de que le des una mordida a tu pastel-

-Espera espera ¿Dónde esta Lauren?-

Y del otro lado de la gran mesa Lauren alzo la mano-Aquí estoy hermanita, ahora no podré estamparte la cara no te preocupes-

Entrecerré los ojos ya que era muy raro que este año no quisiera hacer eso puesto que en todos los años siempre lo hacia, observe a los demás y me animaban a morder el pastel, suspire y me fui acercando hasta que sentí una mano que me hundía en el pastel, cuando salí del mar de pastel vi que mi madre era la que había hecho la travesura.

-¡Mamá!-

-Lo siento hija… pero es tradición-y sonrió dulcemente-ve a limpiarte a la cocina mientras reparto el pastel.

Fui hacia a cocina a tientas mientras buscaba algo con que limpiarme y sentí como me lanzaban un trapo de cocina.

-Tu familia es rara-

-No es rara, solo que hacemos cosas que los demás no solo eso-

-Aun así, me siento algo intimidado por ellos-

-¿Tu el gran Malfoy intimidado?-

-Si… lo se, es nuevo para mí también-

Intente quitarme todo el pastel que se había ido hasta mi cabello y lo peor es que no tengo espejo.

-Malfoy ¿ya no tengo pastel en la cara?-

El se acerco y empezó a mirar donde había mas pastel-Si, aquí tienes un poco-

Tomo el trapo de cocina y empezó a limpiarme el cuello ya que ahí no podía verme bien, después fue hacia mi frente y me intento quitar el pastel del cabello también, pero eso causo que se acercara mas hacia mi, y el no notaba que me había perdido en sus hermosos ojos grises, no supe con exactitud cuanto tiempo me estuvo limpiando hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo veía fijamente, seguía perdida en sus ojos y de un momento a otro volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos, esta vez sus labios dulces se mezclaban con el chantilly del pastel por lo que el beso sabia mas dulce aun, siguió besándome hasta que nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire y nos quedamos mirando hasta que otra vez alguien nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

-Marie te estamos esperando ¿ya terminaste?-

-Si ya voy Lauren, pero esta me la debes-

-Si si claro lo que tu digas, no vas a estar aquí para mi cumpleaños yo lo se-agito su mano y salio por la puerta de la cocina.

Draco y yo nos volteamos a mirar y por alguna extraña razón empezamos a soltar risitas, esta vez no había dicho nada sobre pedir perdón o salir huyendo, y me alegraba el hecho de que por fin se hubiera dado otro delicioso beso.

-Bueno vamos si no empezaran a acosarme de nuevo-

-Si vamos-

Salimos de la cocina y todos ya tenían su pastel, mi madre se encargo de guardar un pedazo para Draco y para mi, y volví a colocarme en la cabecera de la mesa donde mi madre ya había acomodado todos los regalos y empecé a sudar frió, pues todos parecían libros o videojuego a excepción de cajas un poco mas grandes, supe que si los abría y uno de ellos resultaba ser un libro muy bueno o que a lo mejor le había comentado a Draco que lo quería todo con Osmara se vendría abajo, y tenia a mis familiares esperando abrir el primero.

-Eh… ¿y si mejor los abro mañana?-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a abrir aunque sea solo uno?-

-Bueno… es que si los abro… pues no vamos a empezar a beber muy pronto así que… mejor posponemos esto y empecemos la fiesta ¿no creen?-trate de sonar convincente.

-¿Estas segura hija?-

-Si mamá ya hay que empezar a tomar tragos ya que Marceline se durmió-

Y entonces un tío saco la botella y empezó a repartir tragos, mi madre se excuso de todos diciendo que estaba muy cansada, yo la abrace y le dije que no se preocupara que se fuera a dormir y que Lauren y yo nos encargaríamos de todo, le agradecí y me dio una calida sonrisa y subió las escaleras, también empecé a beber un poco y dos horas después ya estaba algo alegre, Draco parecía que no le hacia efecto las bebidas alcohólicas muggle, puesto que se veía como siempre, y ya estando todos entrados en ambiente y estando solo con mis primos ya que mis tíos y tías también se fueron a dormir después de unos tragos, Lauren nos llamo a todos en la sala.

-¡Vengan, vengan todos!-

Todos nos sentamos como pudimos en los sillones.

-Vamos a jugar chicos y saben a que juego me refiero-dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas, y otro mal presentimiento se acercaba-vamos a jugar verdad o reto.-

-¿No estamos algo viejos para esto?-pregunto un primo.

-Oh vamos no vamos a jugar como si estuviéramos en primaria, va a ser juego de adultos les va a gustar-

Nos reunimos todos en el tapete de la sala, y como yo era la del cumpleaños y empecé por uno de mis primos, y tal como dijo mi hermana si parecía de adultos ya que nos decíamos algunas verdades muy incomodas sobre muchas cosas, y los retos tratábamos de que no fueran muy subidos de tono, y entre cada reto o verdad fuimos tomando de las botellas que traían mis primos, por lo que ya estábamos algo ebrios pero concientes de lo que pasaba. Todo iba bien hasta que alguien le pregunto a Lauren algo para que dijera la verdad, y sabia lo que seguía.

-Bueno bueno, yo escojo a Marie ¿Qué prefieres verdad o reto?-

Todos me miraban, incluso Draco que toda la noche se había mantenido junto a mí, y entonces pensé que lo mejor era reto para evitar decir algo comprometedor.

-Reto-

-Bien… hum…- empezó a rascarse la barbilla y entrecerrar los ojos, hasta que por fin salio su sonrisa maliciosa y me apunto con el dedo-Tu hermanita, tienes que hacer un baile sensual al amigo que trajiste-

-¿Qué?-

-Oh vamos Heisenberg ¿Qué tienes miedo?-Draco saco su lado altanero y retador, algo que jamás creí volver a ver puesto que solo lo sacaba cuando jugábamos, y tenia un ligero sonrojo me imagino por el alcohol ingerido.

-No Malfoy, no lo tengo-saque valor-vamos párate que te daré el mejor baile de tu vida-

Debo decir que el alcohol saca también mi lado altanero, Lauren acomodaba a Draco en una silla con descansos en los brazos, lo sentó mientras yo buscaba en el reproductor la canción, y cuando la encontré le hice una seña a Lauren de que viniera, cuando me voltee a ver el espacio todo mundo se había quitado del tapete y se acomodo alrededor de la sala, Draco estaba sentado en la silla en medio de todo, yo me situé enfrente de Draco dándole la espalda y me arrodille, y con la mano le dije a Lauren que le diera play a la canción que escogí: Alabama 3 – Woke this morning. La música empezó a sonar y yo comencé a levantarme despacio con un moviendo las caderas en círculos, después me quede de pie y empecé a mover mis caderas mas sexymente, di una vuelta y estaba enfrente de Draco, seguí moviéndome a distancia de el, Lauren me aventó una estola que ágilmente atrape y empecé a hacer que la estola me tocara, me acerque lentamente a Draco y avente la estola y empecé a darle ligeros roces con mis manos por su mano derecha, pase a su lado para situarme detrás de el mientras mi mano viajaba de su mano hacia su brazo y a su espalda, cambie de mano y fui bajando hasta su otra mano y terminaba de dar la vuelta, con las dos manos agarre los descansos y me acerque mucho a su cara y vi que el también se acerco un poco, supe que era lo que quería pero me separe y le volví a dar la espalda y me aleje de el, di otro giro y otra vez comencé a mover mis caderas de un lado a otro mientras con mis manos me tocaba en todos lados provocadoramente, vi que Draco estaba impasible pero sus manos apretaban mucho a la silla, aun tocándome el cuerpo me volví a acercar y esta vez empecé a acariciar su rostro, mis manos viajaron hacia su mandíbula y su cuello, otro vez se impulso un poco pero me volví a alejar ya que en parte me estaba vengando por no haberme besado todo un mes, me volví a separar de el y me puse de espaldas nuevamente, agitaba mis caderas mientras yo me inclinaba y cuando me fui levantando, hice que mis manos recorrieran toda mi pierna derecha pasando por mi trasero, volví a quedar de frente y ya no me acerque a el, desde lejos Lauren volvió aventarme la estola y solo deje que la música siguiera mientras que con la estola y mis manos jugaban con mi cuerpo, mis primos solo gritaban y me apoyaban a seguir, desde donde estaba Draco seguía queriendo destruir la silla, y ahora su rostro impasible había cambiado por una mandíbula tensa, me acerque otra vez lentamente pero estando a pocos centímetros de el, y cuando la música cambio a un ritmo mas rápido, hice otra vez que mis manos viajaran provocadoramente por todo mi cuerpo y mi cadera la movía en dirección hacia el, y entonces vi de reojo que una de sus manos se quería despegar de la silla pero me aleje rápidamente y baile otra vez jugando con la estola, llegando casi al final de la canción y con estola en mano, esta vez lo atrape con esta pasándola sobre su cuello, seguí bailando teniéndolo atrapado, me fui acercando poco a poco a su cara mientras movía mi cadera en su dirección, nos acercamos hasta que sentíamos la respiración del otro, sentía sus manos tensas en mis muslos queriéndome tocar, y la canción terminaba bruscamente y yo también me separe bruscamente de Draco y lance la estola también. Estaba a unos centímetros de la silla y pude ver que su mandíbula seguía tensa y el ligero rubor había cambiado por uno un poco mas prominente en sus mejillas, todos me empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitar por tan buen baile, y yo les dije que era en parte por el alcohol en mi sistema que me hizo reaccionar ante el reto, hasta que llego la pregunta.

-Vaya prima no sabia que bailabas tan bien ¿en donde aprendiste?-

-Que va no aprendió en ningún lado-dijo riendo mi hermana-hace dos años ella y yo nos fuimos de fiesta, solo nosotras dos y ella bebió mas que ahora, y se puso a bailar en una de las mesas diciendo que estaba en la película "Coyote Ugly", pero he de decir que aquella vez tampoco lo hizo tan mal-

-Eso fue porque me embriagaste a propósito Lauren, y no es justo que no recuerde nada-

-Pero fue épico, y esta vez si lo recordaras-y una de sus manos agitaba una cámara fotográfica, todos mis primos le empezaron a decir a Lauren que querían ver el video, pero de repente recordé que Draco seguía en la silla, me gire para verlo y el seguía ahí con las manos apretando los descansos de la silla, me intente acercar pero el lo noto y me miro con su mandíbula tensa, abría y cerraba la boca queriéndome decir algo pero no lo hizo, solo se levanto y se fue escaleras arriba, me sorprendí ante su actitud pues cuando lo estaba haciendo de verdad pensé que le estaba gustando, y de repente huyo como si fuera un dementor.

Yo me moleste tanto que empecé a beber del coraje, ni siquiera escuchaba el juego solo quería olvidar esa reacción de Draco, la noche continuaba de todos modos, cuando nos acabamos la botella Lauren dijo que había cervezas en la cocina, y le dije que no se preocupara que yo iba, pero la verdad quería acabarme las cervezas para ver si así se me olvidaba todo mas rápido, estaba buscándolas cuando oigo a Lauren detrás de mi.

-Deberías ya irte a dormir hermanita-

-No quiero es mi cumpleaños-

-Marie-me agarro por los hombros e hizo que la volteara a ver-necesitas hablar con Draco-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Lo digo porque ustedes dos se traen algo, aunque lo presentaste como tu amigo y así se traten, algo me dice que el esta loco por ti, tan solo con ver el video se ve que te quería dar un beso en medio del baile pero tu no te dejaste, y hace rato cuando entre en la cocina ustedes estaban muy juntitos, a mi no me engañas, tu también estas loca por el como el por ti-

-Pues me gustaría creerte, pero a el le gusta alguien mas-dije con tristeza al recordar que solo le gustaba cuando era Viridissima.

-Pues entonces deberías hablar con el sobre eso, porque en serio parecía que quería violarte ahí mismo en medio de la sala-

Lauren tomo todas las cervezas y se las llevo hacia la sala con mis primos, ¿será cierto lo que me dijo? Digo si nos besamos hace rato, pero ¿lo habrá hecho otra vez pensando en Viridissima y no en Marie? ¿Esta vez de verdad se habrá dado cuenta de que soy las dos? Esta vez no me iría sin respuestas, y encontré una cerveza todavía por ahí, me la tome todo de un trago y me dirigí escaleras arriba hacia donde mi madre le había dicho que podía quedarse en uno de los cuartos, toque la puerta y el abrió unos segundos después con su piyama verde de seda que lo hacia verse bien y medio note que su cabello estaba húmedo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Heisenberg?-

-Quiero entrar primero-lo empuje y me abrí paso hacia la habitación-esta vez no me voy a ir sin explicaciones-me acosté en la cama y con una seña le dije que me imitara y los dos estábamos acostados en la cama-hoy aclaras todas mis dudas ¿de acuerdo?-

Draco solo asintió.

-Bueno, en primer lugar y la mas importante ¿Por qué volviste a besarme cuando dijiste que no se iba a volver a repetir?-

Draco miro hacia el techo, suspiro un poco y cerró los ojos, parecía un ángel dormido y volvió a abrir sus ojos, volvió a suspirar y me volteo a ver fijamente.

-Esta bien, te lo diré todo-

Yo asentí con la cabeza, Draco se estaba tomando su tiempo para empezar por lo que el sueño me fue ganando e intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos para escucharlo, pero justo cuando escuche su voz explicándome todo, su voz ya se oía lejana y me estaba quedando en los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana había llegado, y con ello otra ventana abierta y afuera parecía que un reflector me estuviera dando de lleno en la cara, me levante de golpe ante la fuerte luz y otra vez como si estuviera en la película de Matrix, todos los recuerdos de la noche llegaron a mi mente, el pastel, el beso sabor a chantilly, beber con mis primos, hacer un baile sexy y descarado a Draco, yo embriagándome y yendo al cuarto de Draco a buscar explicaciones y después todo negro.

-¡No puede ser, otra vez paso!-me sostenía la cabeza por la gran resaca que tenia.

-¡Heisenberg!-Draco se incorporaba del piso ya que al parecer estaba haciendo ejercicio a muy temprana hora, y lo hacia sin camisa-espera-se dirigió hacia sus maletas y parecía que buscaba algo hasta que dio con ello-sabia que debía traerlo-era la poción anti-resacas y me la dio y yo rápidamente bebí tragos ignorando lo amargo que sabia-¿Cómo te sientes?-decía mientras se ponía camisa.

-Peor que la vez pasada, ¡y cierra las malditas cortinas!-

-Oh perdón-se dirigió hacia ahí y cerro todo contacto de luz hacia la habitación, prendió la lámpara que había en una mesita de noche y apenas podía soportarla.

-Carajo Lauren se arrepentirá de esto-

-¿Solo de hacerte beber? ¿No recuerdas que mas te hizo hacer?-

Mire confundida a Draco y de repente llego a mi mente el baile sensual que le hice por culpa de Lauren y el alcohol.

-También la haré pagar por eso, rayos-

-Heisenberg…-voltee a verlo y me veía muy fijamente-¿Qué mas recuerdas?-

Oh si, después llego a mi mente las preguntas que según yo debí hacerle ayer a Draco, ya que también por culpa de Lauren me dejo con muchas dudas y decidí que no me iría hasta tener las respuestas, pero había un problemas ya sin litros de alcohol encima entre en pánico, por lo que decidí mejor hacerme la desentendida y que Draco me dijera que fue exactamente que le pregunte.

-Solo recuerdo que otra vez toque tu puerta, pero ya no recuerdo nada solo que venia a preguntarte algo-

-Ya veo… entonces no escuchaste nada-

-No pero…-suspire y saque valor-todavía falta para que alguien se de cuenta o que por lo menos se despierte así que hay tiempo-

-Bueno ¿Cuál fue tú primera pregunta?-

-Bueno… quiero saber porque me besaste, según tú no lo volverías a hacer-

-Yo…-miro a algún punto en el suelo-yo lo hice porque por un momento pensé que eras alguien mas-

-¿Quién?-

-Tu sabes quien-

Entonces era cierto lo que me decía Lauren, en cierta parte. Puse mi cara fingida de decepcionada.

-¿Piensas que me parezco a Viridissima?-

-Pensé que una vez te había dicho que las dos son muy diferentes, pero cuando me acerque a ti a limpiarte y vi como me veías, por un momento pensé que así se vería ella y no se… por inercia… te bese… lo siento-

-Entonces en navidad…-

-Cuando te vi ver el cielo nocturno, también pensé lo mismo y por eso lo hice, solo que para evitar la vergüenza de decírtelo… por eso me fui…-

-Y en San Valentín…-

-Lo mismo…-

-¿Y porque solo en esas ocasiones?-

-Porque la mayor parte del tiempo, pues eres Heisenberg pero hay veces como esas que no se… tu cara cambia… tu humor cambia… y por alguna razón pienso que ella seria así estando conmigo…-

Lo miraba embelesada escuchando sus explicaciones, tendría que tener cuidado con lo que hago de ahora en adelante, por esas acciones casi me delato.

-Ya veo…-

-Pero esta vez te juro que no volverá a pasar, no quiero romper mi promesa que hice con ella, no quiero sentir que la traiciono-decidió mientras trataba de mirar hacia fuera por la ventana.

Se veía muy decidido, pero yo me aterrorice al ver que iba en serio, digo si pudo un mes sin alcohol de por medio yo creo que esta vez si seria capaz de cumplirlo y yo quería seguir probando sus labios.

-Malfoy ¿de verdad quieres estar así con ella?-

-Si, pero se que a lo mejor nunca se podrá, pero no me importa-

-¿Y si nunca te dice quien es?-

-Yo… no lo se…-

-¿Cómo sabrás que de verdad no se repetirá?-

-¿Qué me estas insinuando?-

-Bueno… pues que… te doy permiso para usar mi cuerpo pensando en ella-

Volteo a verme con esos ojos hermosos muy abiertos, ni yo creía que de verdad me estuviera dando el valor para decirle eso, pero simplemente no podía seguir viviendo sin sus besos.

-¿Sigues mal de la resaca Heisenberg?-

-No lo digo en serio, úsame para pensar en ella Malfoy, no quiero imaginar cuantas veces la has imaginado en tu mente solo pensando en como se vería, y como seria besarla a ella solamente, pero como dices no sabes si de verdad la vayas a ver algún día, y si el hecho de besarme te quita un poco las ganas de hacerlo, pues hazlo pero que quede que hago esto solo porque te tengo cierta estima Malfoy, y aparte eres mi amigo y tengo que ayudarte-

Seguía viéndome perplejo, después desvió su vista, sabia que se estaba pensando todo lo que le había dicho, si era cierto no sabría hasta cuando Osmara duraría su obsesión con el por lo que no sabría hasta cuando debía fingir ser dos personas, es cierto que ha pasado demasiado tiempo imaginándome como soy, es cierto todo lo que le había dicho y tenia por seguro que lo entendería.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?-

-Estoy segura de ayudar a un amigo, nada más-

-Entonces…-se acerco lentamente y yo también me acercaba, pero alguien rompió otra vez esa burbuja, unos toques en la puerta.

-Draco ¿estas despierto ya?-se oía la voz de mi madre del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si señora Heisenberg-

-Bueno, hazme el favor de despertar a mi hija, los espero para desayunar-

Agarre la almohada y me tape la cara con ella, me sentía peor que cuando Narcissa había descubierto que había dormido en el cuarto de su hijo, y después pensé que esto era mil veces peor, pues mi familia seguía estando en la casa y tendría que soportar el sarcasmo y las indirectas directas de todos ellos.

-Si señora ya vamos-dijo soltando risitas.

Cuando oímos que se había quitado de la puerta, yo quite mi cara de la almohada y seguía sonrojada de que ahora mi madre supusiera cosas que no eran.

-Bueno… deja me voy a cambiar antes de que Lauren descubra que estoy aquí-

-Esta bien-

Me acompaño a la puerta del cuarto, y justo cuando mi mano toco la manija de la puerta, Draco me volteo y me dio un beso, pero no era un beso dulce como los demás, era posesivo y fuerte, tanto que se atrevió a morderme el labio inferior, lo que causo que nos separáramos.

-Te veo abajo-

Asentí con la cabeza y salí disparada de ahí hacia mi habitación, me mire en el espejo y seguía fuertemente sonrojada, mis mejillas parecían dos tomates, habían sido demasiadas cosas para un fin de semana y todavía tenia que enfrentarme a mi familia, a Lauren y llegando a la escuela a Osmara. Pero intente despejar mi cabeza de tanto, ¡se suponía que venia a relajarme demonios, y termino bailándole sexymente a Draco, el me besa dos veces y yo le doy permiso de hacer con mi cuerpo para lo que se le antoje! De veras estoy muy mal de la cabeza al permitir todo eso, en serio estoy realmente mal. Baje a desayunar y afortunadamente mi madre y la pequeña Marceline estaban desayunando, Draco ya también estaba ahí y pudimos ver la pasarela de toda mi familia con resaca o con cruda, por lo que hablábamos en susurros y hasta con señas, incluso Lauren bajo así por lo que no oi ya ningún comentario sarcástico o de cualquier otra índole.

Cuando fue el medio día, nos tocaba irnos a Draco y a mi, nos despedimos de todos y subimos al taxi que amablemente mi madre había llamado, Draco y yo hacíamos bromas de cómo se veía mi familia en ese estado, si había tomado con ellos las veces anteriores pero jamás se habían puesto así, incluso nos reímos al recordar como varios primos me preguntaban como yo andaba como si nada, esa poción anti-resacas parecía milagrosa pues ni ojeras se me veían, nos fuimos riendo todo el camino hasta que llegamos a la estación el tren. Subimos al tren y rápidamente encontramos un compartimiento solo, acomodamos nuestras maletas y por fin estábamos dando por terminado ese fin de semana.

-Vaya, fue un fin de semana interesante-se rascaba la barbilla.

-Lo se-

-Ahora veo de donde sacas ese lado divertido Heisenberg-

-Si se podría decir que es de familia-

Reímos ante mi comentario.

-Bueno yo dormiré todo el camino a Londres ¿me despiertas cuando lleguemos Malfoy?-

-Claro, recupérate de tu resaca-

Entrecerré los ojos y me dispuse a acomodarme en el asiento para dormir, prácticamente me acosté a lo largo del sillón que estaba por el compartimiento, cerré los ojos y caí profundamente dormida. Soñaba con todo lo que había pasado ese fin de semana y otras cosas que quería que ocurrieran, como decirle quien era yo, que a lo mejor el no se molesta del todo, que me aceptaba, que incluso Osmara lo sabia y me perdonaba, aunque claro era solo un sueño. Empecé a escuchar una voz que me llamaba, e hice lo posible por abrir los ojos, pero de eso se encargo Draco, pues cuando pude ver vi que el me estaba abrazando y yo estaba acostada en su regazo, y de golpe abrí los ojos.

-Disculpa, sentí el impulso de cuidar tu sueño, pero te desperté porque ya llegamos-

-Ah… no importa, recuerda que tienes permiso, pero ¿puedes soltarme ya?-

Draco me miro divertido y me soltó de su agarre, los dos salimos de ahí y afuera de la estación tomamos un taxi que nos dejo a las afueras de Londres y lo demás lo caminamos. Llegamos a la escuela minutos antes de que fuera el toque de queda por lo que nos despedimos rápidamente y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios. Por fortuna Osmara ya estaba dormida con un montos de libros desparramados por su cama, señal de que no me mintió y de veras estuvo estudiando todo el fin de semana, y me evite muchas preguntas de cómo me había ido, por lo que yo también solo me cambie y me fui a dormir.

La clase de esa mañana estaba un poco agobiante pues sentía que todavía no me recuperaba del todo de la resaca, aun así pude mantenerme toda la clase despierta afortunadamente, y Osmara por primera vez estaba prestando atención y tomando apuntes de todo. La maestra por fin dio por finalizada la clase, y todos rápidamente guardamos nuestras cosas dado que era la hora del almuerzo, yo ya había guardado todo y con la mirada esperaba a Osmara, pero ella lo noto.

-Adelántate Marie, tengo algo que hacer-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Algo que nunca he hecho, tomar cartas en el asunto-dijo mirando en dirección a Draco que seguía guardando sus cosas.

-Esta bien te espero afuera-

Salí del salón y me recargue al lado de la puerta para esperarla, había también varios estudiantes esperando por otros alumnos que también seguían dentro del salón, pero todos nos sorprendimos y otros mas pararon su caminar por ahí pues Draco se oía desde adentro.

-¡Entiende chiquilla, no quiero nada contigo ni querré nada contigo, no estoy interesado, entiéndelo de una maldita vez!-

Se oyó que venia enfurecido hacia la puerta salio y parecía que con la mirada buscaba algo, cuando me diviso se acerco y me dio otro salvaje beso delante de todos, cuando dejo de hacerlo tomo mi mano y me guiaba a quien sabe donde, y yo dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta donde Osmara observo todo con semblante de dolor.

(1) Decidí poner la traducción en español puesto que pueden escuchar la canción en japonés y leer la traducción al mismo tiempo, por lo que lo dejare en español.


	10. CAPITULO 10

Han pasado dos meses desde ese día que Draco me beso delante de todos. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Bueno muchísimas cosas. Empecemos por el principio.

Después de que me diera ese salvaje beso delante de Osmara, me llevo casi corriendo con la maestra de pociones y le dijo que quería cambiar de compañero conmigo, ya que le dijo que su compañero prácticamente no hacia nada y que Osmara estaba igual, cuando la maestra me pregunto si era cierto, le dije que en parte si pero había veces que si me ayudaba, por los nervios no se porque dije eso pero fue suficiente razón para hacer el cambio, por lo que la clase de pociones la tomaba con Draco, con la mirada matadora de Osmara mirándonos siempre.

Y eso causo muchas cosas con Osmara también. Después de ese día ella me dejo de hablar por completo, no se sentaba junto a mí en las clases, se sentaba con las amistades que había hecho ahí en la escuela, y procuraba estar sentada cerca de Draco pero ni así funcionaba que le hiciera caso. También parecía que había regresado a la academia Beuxbatons pues el bullyng regreso y yo era la mala del cuento, pues según los rumores yo le quite a Draco de Osmara, así que las burlas no se hicieron esperar y era peor que en la academia, pues ya no tenia a Os haciendo bromas a las chicas que me lastimaban. Y ni que decir sobre el cuarto que compartíamos, pues era raro el día que se quedaba a dormir ahí pues me suponía que se iba a dormir con sus nuevas amigas, y las poquísimas veces que se quedaba no me dirigía la palabra tampoco. Y las burlas y comentarios también eran para Draco, puesto que los chicos ya lo hacían después de eso se intensifico mas hacia el con el pretexto de que había lastimado a una chica muy linda, y Draco hacia lo de siempre los ignoraba. Sentía que todo esto era mi culpa y lo era, incluso intente explicárselo a Osmara el porque me había besado pero nunca hubo oportunidad de hacerlo, por lo que deje así el asunto y algún día tendría que escucharme quiera o no.

Aunque hay un lado positivo de todo esto. Y eso es que no sufría tanto bullyng y casi no veía a las chicas puesto que me la pasaba todo el día en el cuarto de Draco, y era una ventaja pues no tenia compañero y lo tomamos como nuestro refugio del mundo incluso comíamos ahí, y la primera vez que fui me maraville pues nadie me había dicho que el dormitorio de los chicos todo era negro, por lo que me encantaba estar en su cuarto. Pero la mayoría de las veces solo estaba ahí porque Draco se la pasaba dándome esos besos salvajes, profundos, fuertes. Si estudiábamos, porque también sacábamos los libros de la biblioteca y mejor nos íbamos a su dormitorio para evitar los comentarios en la biblioteca, pero la mayoría de los dias y mas los fines de semana a veces nos la pasábamos solo besándonos, jamás llego a mas que eso lo que demostraba su caballerosidad, y los fines de semana que salíamos me trataba como si fuera su novia, pues había veces que me abrazaba por la espalda, me daba besos en las mejillas y siempre pagaba todo.

Y esa era mi cuestión ahora, ya no me importaba Osmara pues ella me había mandado a volar así que decidí terminar dado por terminado ese asunto. Lo que de verdad me preocupaba eran dos cosas: ¿Podría decirle a Draco quien soy en verdad? ¿Qué demonios somos? Si, puesto que mande al carajo a Osmara me preguntaba que pasaría si le dijera a Draco que yo soy Viridissima, incluso había noches que me imaginaba que se lo decía y a el no le importaba, pero siempre recordaba que a el no le gustan los engaños ni que lo engañen así, y que a lo mejor a la que mandaba a volar era a mi y yo no quería eso. Con la segunda cuestión esa llego hace unos dias, cuando una maestra se me acerco y me pregunto que si era novia de Draco, me quede helada y estática pues no supe que responder y le dije que tenia algo que hacer por lo que ella también se quedo con la duda. Varios dias dure con esta duda y empecé a analizarla. Novios no éramos puesto que el estaba enamorado de alguien mas. Amigos con derecho tampoco éramos puesto que en esa relación los dos concientizan y hacen cosas con el otro, y yo no podía acercarme a Draco de la nada y ser la primera en besarlo o abrazarlo de sorpresa, por lo que descarte esta idea. Amigos… seguía dudando que éramos eso pues como me trataba no era así, y fue por eso que entre en duda de que rayos o que estábamos fingiendo ser.

Estos meses han sido muy duros pues prácticamente nos refugiábamos en el cuarto de de Draco, meses que entre me sentía del asco con Osmara y de repente me sentía en la gloria con estar sola con Draco esperaba que ya nada pasara, porque siento que Osmara no se quedara de brazos cruzados mucho tiempo.

Era otro día como cualquier otro de estos dos meses, Osmara no había llegado a dormir tampoco y no me importo en lo mas mínimo, y empecé otro día mas de bullyng y otro día mas de apasionados besos con Draco. Todo iba normal como siempre, Osmara sentada muy lejos de mí, las clases normales junto con el almuerzo, en fin parecía otro día típico. Draco salio conmigo del salón de la ultima clase, y yo no había comido bien ese día, por lo que le dije que se adelantara a la biblioteca y yo lo esperaba en su cuarto mientras yo iba por algo a la cafetería o al comedor y le prometí que le llevaría su porción también.

Iba caminado ignorando al mundo, pase al comedor y rápidamente salí de ahí, caminaba ahora hacia la habitación de Draco y trataba de no usar los pasillos que no todos usan, siempre trataba de hacerlo para evitarme mas de lo que ya era, pero una voz, la voz de Draco me hizo detenerme al llegar a una esquina.

-Bueno dime que quieres rápido, tengo que ir a estudiar-

-Oh querido Draco va a ser rápido lo juro-era la voz de Osmara ¿Qué hace ella con Draco aquí?-Solo quería hacerte una pregunta, una pregunta que de seguro ronda en tu mente desde hace mucho-

-Ve al grano chiquilla-

-Solo me preguntaba si todavía no sabias quien era Viridissima-

Abrí los ojos como platos, de todas las cosas que pensé que podría hacer Osmara, creo que esto era mucho peor a mis expectativas.

-Tú… ¿tú sabes quien es?-

-Claro que lo se, pero por lo visto Viridissima no te ha dicho quien es, lastima-

-Dímelo, te exijo que me lo digas-

-Bueno si es así…-

Camine lentamente hacia atrás, después me gire y deje caer la comida que llevaba y salí corriendo de ahí, corrí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto y me encerré ahí. Fue cuando puse el seguro que me desplome en el suelo y comencé a llorar, mi vida se había oficialmente ido a la mierda, quería pasarme lo que quedaba del curso encerrada y no me importaba ya si pasaba el segundo examen o no, simplemente quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y desear jamás haberme involucrado en esto desde un principio, ¿de veras Osmara estaba tan molesta conmigo para hacer esto? ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Draco al saberlo? ¿Por qué no me di el valor de decírselo yo de una buena vez? ¿Por qué estas cosas son tan complicadas? Llore por horas sabiendo que Draco a lo mejor nunca querría verme de nuevo, incluso en mi mente ya me lo imaginaba con Osmara y ahora ellos dos también se burlaban e incluso Draco se burlaba de mi y de todos los dias que pase con el, que me decía que si de veras me había creído todo era una tonta por haberle creído, sumado a todo esto sentía que todo dentro de mi se rompía a pedazos enormes, fui a la mesita de noche y sostuve el frasco del perfume de rosas, lo contenía con fuerza mientras también sostenía el osito que siempre colgaba de mi cuello, fui sollozando hasta que me quede dormida.

Cuando volví a estar conciente y despierta, ya era de noche, al parecer me quede toda la tarde ahí y Draco parecía que no se había pasado ni siquiera por ahí para ver porque no había ido a su habitación, me incorpore y para mi sorpresa en uno de los sillones estaba Osmara, parecía que iba a hacer otra de esas noches donde me trataba con indiferencia, escondí rápidamente el frasco y me dirigía hacia el baño.

-Marie ¿puedo hablarte un segundo?-

Me gire sorprendida y molesta, pues sabia de lo que me iba a hablar y simplemente no quería escucharlo de ella.

-¿No puede ser mañana? No se si notas que no estoy muy de humor que digamos- mi voz sonaba severa.

-Solo será un minuto Marie-

Suspire enfadada y tome asiento en el otro sillón, y moví la mano para que hablara lo que sea que tenga que hablar conmigo.

-¿Alguna vez te dije la razón de porque no pude tener un buen noviazgo con los demás chicos?-

Mire algo extrañada a Osmara, y simplemente negué con la cabeza sin entender que tenia que ver eso con lo que quería hablar.

-La razón fue porque ninguno parecía lo suficiente bueno para ti-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Hablo de que al parecer ninguno de ellos parecía gustarte, siempre me decías las cosas buenas, las cosas que a ellos les fascinaban, pero también siempre averiguabas algunos de sus fallos, y era cuando el encanto que parecía que solo yo veía se rompía poco a poco cuando los notaba yo también, pero todo eso cambio con Draco-

Estaba preparándome mentalmente para lo que tenía que decir.

-Al principio, pensé que iba a hacer lo mismo, pero intente disfrutarlo mientras pudiese, pero conforme esto fue avanzando me di cuenta que al parecer el no tenia fallos, ni uno solo, por la manera en que me decías todo sobre el, fui enamorándome mas de el, el encanto parecía nunca acabar, hasta que me di cuenta de que el jamás se iba a fijar en mi, y eso lo note desde que regresaste de su casa, aunque jamás me presto atención yo todavía seguía luchando por el, y no me daba cuenta de las cosas a mi alrededor, como por ejemplo que a ti también te empezaba a gustar y que a el claramente también, aunque el admita otra cosa-

-¿Admita otra cosa?-

-Hable con el hace rato, lo hice por querer vengarme de arrebatarme a Draco, me exigió que se lo dijera, pero me detuvo y no pude decírselo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me dijo que el sobre todas las cosas, la esperaría a ella y solo a ella, incluso no le importaba si estaba contigo, siempre esperaría a Viridissima, y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que sin importar que, los dos estaban profundamente enamorados y yo ya había perdido hace mucho, solo que no me quería dar cuenta hasta que el lo hizo, y por eso quiero pedirte una disculpa y un favor-

-¿Un favor?-

-Si, es algo muy simple… dile quien eres en realidad-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- si, eso hasta a mi me sorprendió.

-Porque es la primera vez que te veo muy enamorada, la primera vez que te veo feliz en mucho tiempo, aun cuando hacíamos todas esas bromas en la academia no se, me daba la impresión de que te faltaba algo, y ese algo es Draco, díselo, no importa que-

-Os, no creo que sea tan fácil, no se si lo tome mal…-

-Si de veras quieres estar con el se honesta con el, tengo confianza de que el sabrá como contestarte-y después me dedico una de sus sonrisas sinceras, se estaba rindiendo con el.

Dias después, todo volvió a la normalidad con Osmara, volvía a hablarme como antes y se disculpaba por todo lo que había hecho, obviamente también sus amigas nuevas se disculparon y a veces salía con ellas, lo cual me sentí aun poco extraña pues nunca había tenido tantas amistades y era raro tener como a 5 Osmaras hablando de chicos y de cosas banales, todo iba bien incluso Draco entendía la mayoría de las veces, porque se ponía algo molesto cuando salía con ellas y dejábamos nuestras sesiones de estar todo el día en su cuarto pospuestas algunos dias, pero aun así lo tomaba demasiado bien diría yo. Y entonces llego el día que un fin de semana que me tocaba estar con Draco en su habitación ya dijo que esta vez no me dejaba ir a ningún lado ya que necesitaba desahogarse, y con desahogarse es comerme a besos, llego una lechuza para el, se levanto de la cama y leyó la carta rápidamente.

-Es de mi madre-

-Oh ¿Qué te dice?-

-Quiere que vaya para mi cumpleaños, es el próximo fin de semana-

-Ya veo ¿iras?-

-Si, pero no iré solo, aquí dice que también te tengo que llevar-

-Malfoy si buscas una excusa para que vaya…-

-No, te estoy diciendo la verdad mira-

Leí rápidamente la carta, y efectivamente Narcissa decía que no faltara en su cumpleaños ya que queria celebrarlo en su casa y que se encargara de invitarme ya que desde navidad no me ve y tenia deseos de volver a verme.

-Esta bien te creo, hay que pedir permiso vamos-lo jale hacia la dirección mientras hacia su sonrisa triunfal.


	11. CAPITULO 11

Íbamos ya en camino, estábamos en el tren hacia la ciudad donde estaba la casa de Draco, y durante todo el camino no me soltó de su abrazo, otra vez con la excusa de que se necesitaba desahogar antes de los exámenes, porque resulta que ese fin de semana era el último que podíamos disfrutar ya que el lunes próximo seria el segundo examen para poder pasar a segundo de medimagia, por lo que todo que casi todo el mundo salio a disfrutarlo, claro yo siendo arrastrada hacia la casa de Draco. Cuando llegamos a la estación Taylor ya estaba ahí como la otra vez y nos guió a la casa Malfoy donde Narcissa ya esperaba en la puerta.

-Oh chicos llegaron-abrazo a Draco y después se acerco a mi-Marie es un gusto volver a verte-y me recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

-También es un gusto volver a verla Narcissa-le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Pasen pasen, ya los estábamos esperando-

Cuando entramos desde la entrada se podía oler algo delicioso que Maggie preparaba en la cocina, Taylor llevo nuestras maletas arriba y Narcissa volvió a encerrarme en su cuarto para arreglarme, pero esta vez seria algo diferente.

-Bueno dime si te vas a poner otro de tus extravagantes vestidos otra vez para ver que puedo hacer por ti-

-De hecho quería pedirle un favor Narcissa-

-¿Y cual seria querida?-

-Pues quiero vestir algo formal esta vez, me gustaría probarme uno de sus vestidos Narcissa-

Parecía que había dicho palabras mágicas, pues rápidamente me llevo a su enorme armario y empezó a ver la infinidad de vestidos que ahí tenia viendo cual me quedaba mejor, después de hora y media perdidas en el armario (que tenia hechizo de expansión y por poco siento que no salgo de ahí) las dos nos decidimos por un vestido recto hasta la rodilla con cuello cuadrado y sin mangas, también escogimos unas zapatillas totalmente negras, y empezó con su trabajo de arreglarme, esta vez me hizo que todo mi cabello tuviera caireles, solo me delineo los ojos y también un poco de rimel y su característico lápiz labial rojo. Sentí que así ya no era Marie sino… Viridissima.

-Bueno Marie por aquí tengo el perfume que te gusta-

-Ah… no Narcissa, quiero usar un perfume que me regalo Draco-

-¿Draco te regalo un perfume? ¿Acaso viene en un frasquito plateado?-

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Bueno…-se acerca al espejo y abre un pequeño cajón de la mesita y saca un frasquito casi idéntico al mío, solo que su contenido era de otro color-Lucius me lo dio cuando nos casamos, tiene olor a narcisos-

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso, aunque yo ya sabía que su padre le había enseñado el hechizo.

-Eres muy importante para Draco-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Si no fuera así, no te hubiera dado ese perfume en específico-

Mi sonrisa se ensancho mas ante esto.

-Bueno querida te espero abajo, necesito ver si ya esta la cena y el pastel-me guiño un ojo y salio de su habitación.

Yo me dirigí al mío en busca del perfume de rosas, sabia lo que conllevaba ponérmelo, sabia que solo con esto se daría cuenta, pero ya lo había decido, desde aquel día que Osmara hablo conmigo pensé mucho en hacerlo, y hoy va a ser el día en que lo sepa y tal vez me disculpe por haberlo hecho. Suspire ya que no había vuelta atrás y puse un poco en mis dedos y toque mi cuello para que el olor se quedara ahí principalmente, y entonces ocurrió la magia, una especia de collar de rosas apareció y se desvaneció dejando rastros de color rojo sobre mi cuello que fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y ese olor agradable a rosas impregno toda la habitación, no olía tanto pero era agradable, después de eso me volví a poner el brazalete que me dio Draco y junto con el osito puse el frasquito en la misma cadena. Salí decidida hacia las escaleras donde pude observar desde arriba que Blaise había llegado y platicaba con Draco sobre asuntos del ministerio, volví a suspirar por ultima vez y baje lentamente las escaleras, cuando llegue abajo Draco me miraba impasivo, mientras que Blaise me saludaba.

-Hola Marie te ves muy bien-

-Gracias Blaise que gusto volver a verte-

-Draco ¿no le vas a decir nada? ¿Te quedaste muy impresionado o que?-

Pero Draco parecía que se había quedado trabado en su lugar, pues veía el frasquito colgado de mi cuello y a mi, hasta que reacciono y se acerco a mi muy rápida y violentamente, yo estaba preparada para que me corriera de su casa, pero eso no paso, en cambio, me agarro del cuello con sus manos y volví a sentir ese dulce beso que pocas veces me dio, y yo también le correspondí el beso y hasta que nos falto el aire, me miro como si estuviera aliviado y después se separo de mi.

-Vaya si querían que me fuera tan solo díganlo-

-Perdón Blaise pero eso no va a suceder es mi cumpleaños y te quedas hasta que yo diga-

-Entendido dragón-

Después de eso se oía que tocaban el timbre de la puerta desesperadamente.

-Debe ser Pans-

Blaise fue a abrir la puerta y justo toco el picaporte de la puerta una chica de cabello oscuro y vestida formalmente se abalanzo sobre Draco.

-¡Draco, cuanto tiempo sin verte!-estrujaba a Draco casi asfixiándolo.

-Yo también te extrañe Pansy pero suéltame necesito respirar-respiraba con dificultad.

-Oh lo siento dragón-soltó su agarre y sonrió-pero es que hace mucho que no te veía, casi desde que salimos de Hogwarts, y hasta hoy tuve tiempo de venir-después dirigió su mirada hacia mi-¿Quién es ella?-cambio su tono de voz a una de fastidio.

-Ella es Marie Heisenberg-

-Ah… ella es de la que me contó Blaise-se giro completamente hacia mí, incluso acomodo todo su cuerpo y parecía más alta que yo-Yo soy Pansy Parkinson, la primera mejor amiga de Draco por supuesto-

-Eh…mucho gusto-si me llego a intimidar puesto que también era una serpiente en la casa Hogwarts según Draco, le estreche su mano y ella me examinaba con la mirada.

-Oye Blaise cariño ¿Cómo has estado? Ah yo bien estaba esperándote amor-Blaise comenzó a hablar solo lo cual provoco que soltara una risita, cosa que al parecer molesto un poco a Pansy porque dirigió una mirada gélida a Blaise y este callo de inmediato.

-Blaise, cariño, si no te molesta estoy examinando a la nueva mejor amiga de nuestro dragón, así que por favor guarda silencio-se dirigió de nuevo hacia mi, y seguía con esa mirada gélida-bueno no voy a decir algo que Blaise no te haya dicho ya, pero por si las dudas, recuerda que somos serpientes Marie, y de las venenosas así que no quieras meterte con Draco, o con nosotros-

-Entendido Pansy-

De repente cambio su humor y volvió a ese que tenia cuando llego, lo cual hizo relajarnos a todos, y mas a mi que parecía dar mas miedo que Blaise, pero al parecer todo volvió a la normalidad, Pansy saludo a Narcissa y también se alegraba de verla, brindamos en la sala por los viejos y nuevos amigos de Draco y nos dirigimos al comedor donde Maggie ya había preparado todo para la cena y nos sentamos a cenar, Draco estaba en la cabecera, a su lado derecho estaba su madre seguida de mi presencia, del otro lado se habían sentado Blaise y Pansy, y comenzaron a enfrascarse otra vez en platicas del ministerio, Narcissa al ver que yo no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaban discretamente me preguntaba por Draco en la escuela, como le iba y sobre los comentarios sobre su familia, al ser su madre y su preocupación mentía un poco, diciendo que no le afectaba en nada los comentarios, algo que en parte era cierto, pero lo que le contaba a Viridissima jamás saldría de mi boca. Acabamos de cenar amenamente y Maggie traía el pastel de chocolate, el favorito de Draco y ya tenia puestas las velas para que solo Draco pidiera su deseo. Draco nos observo a todos en la mesa y después miro su pastel, suspiro y soplo las velas.

-¿Qué pediste cariño?-

-Creo que lo sabes madre, aunque en esta mesa estén todos los que quiero, falta alguien…-en su voz se notaba tristeza, pues sabia que le hacia falta su padre.

En ese momento alguien hizo aparición detrás de Draco, y todos se sorprendieron pues parecía que era alguien a quien conocían, yo tarde en reaccionar puesto que no lo conocía, pero supuse rápidamente quien era pues tenia el mismo color de cabello que el de Draco, vestía de traje y tenia un distintivo bastón de dragón, y su hermoso cabello largo platinado estaba agarrado en una coleta Draco nos miro con cara también de sorpresa y miro a la persona que hizo aparición detrás de el, entonces comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos y abrazo a aquella persona.

-Padre…-

Narcissa también empezó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas, se acerco y solo observamos ese momento familiar intimo, por fin Lucius Malfoy había salido libre de Azkaban, Narcissa había luchado por todos los medios su liberación, puesto que le estaban echando cargos que el no había cometido, en todos estos meses me había escrito con ella y me había pedido que no le dijera nada a Draco, yo ya sabia que Lucius saldría antes de su cumpleaños y todo había salido como Narcissa quería, y ahí estaba por fin la familia reunida otra vez.

-Hijo siento mucho haberte hecho todas esas cosas-sostenía a Draco de los hombros.

-No importa padre, yo desde hace mucho te perdone, pero dime ¿Cuándo saliste?-

-Hace unos dias, pero tu madre quería darte la sorpresa hoy-

Draco sonrió a abrazo a su madre, Blaise y Pansy se acercaron para felicitar a Narcissa y a Lucius su liberación, yo como siempre sentí que no encajaba en aquella escena muy ajena a mi, pues esa familia los conocía desde hace mucho y tenían razones para estar contentos por ello, yo quería sigilosamente irme a mi cuarto, pero Draco se dio cuenta enseguida y agarro a su padre y se pusieron enfrente mío.

-Padre ella es Marie Heisenberg, es una amiga que he hecho en la escuela de medimagia-

-Mucho gusto jovencita-extendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto señor-extendí de igual manera mi mano.

Y tal como había hecho Blaise, Lucius tomo mi mano y la giro para besar el dorso-No sabes cuan agradecido estoy contigo, Narcissa me ha comentado todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo, te estaré infinitamente agradecido siempre por haber estado con el en estos meses, y también en navidad-

-¿E-entonces usted sabe que soy…?-

-¿Qué si se que eres hija de muggles? Si lo se, y también se que eres la única que no le dice mortifago a mi hijo, por lo que tolerare tu amistad hacia el-

Sonreí forzadamente mientras me devolvía mi mano, pues solo si supiera lo que hemos hecho estos meses en su cuarto sabría que esto no es una simple amistad.

Después de aquel emotivo encuentro, Draco partió su pastel y fuimos a la sala a estar un rato con Lucius mientras Draco y yo le contábamos de nuestras voces como íbamos en la escuela, mientras también Pansy y Blaise le decían como era estar de pasante en el ministerio y los cambios que hubo, tanto así que se hicieron las 10 de la noche, y Lucius y Narcissa se empezaron a excusar diciendo que tenían que descansar ya.

-Se quedan en su casa chicos y feliz cumpleaños Draco-decía Lucius de la mano de Narcissa desde la escalera.

-Si padre oye y una cosa mas…-detuvieron su andar hacia arriba-asegúrense de poner hechizos silenciadores, tenemos visitas-sonrió triunfal.

-¡Draco!-gritaba Narcissa sonrojada.

-No te preocupes hijo lo haré-dijo guiñándole un ojo y empujando a una Narcissa ruborizada escaleras arriba.

Todos nos reímos ante eso, pues era la primera vez que veíamos Narcisa de esa manera, y me alegre más porque al parecer Draco había vuelto a ser otra vez aquel príncipe del que todos hablaban. Cuando nos aseguramos de que por fin estábamos solos, Pansy saco de su bolso una botella algo grande de licor de dragón.

-No me van a dejar sola ¿verdad chicos?-

Blaise resignado acerco su vaso a que le sirviera un poco, Draco también lo hizo pero yo tenia algo de duda, pues en mi mente apareció la noche que no recordaba con Lauren, por lo que Pansy se me quedo viendo al ver que yo no quería.

-Vamos Marie únete a la fiesta-

-No soy muy buena con el alcohol…-

-Tiene razón Pans, será mejor que no le ofrezcas-

-Oh vamos es tu cumpleaños y es licor de dragón tu favorito tiene que beber con nosotros-

Draco y yo nos miramos y en mi mente aparecieron las dos veces que no pude controlarme con el alcohol, aunque en parte fue su culpa por haberme hecho dudar muchas cosas y terminar bebiendo más de la cuenta. Al final, Draco le acerco el vaso a Pansy.

-Esta bien, pero yo cuidare lo que tome-

Pansy dio saltitos y me sirvió un poco en mi vaso, seguimos así por un rato, incluso yo trataba de no tomar demasiado esta vez y mantenerme consciente, pero era algo que Pansy no media, pues parecía que era agua y se lo tomaba como si nada, siendo la primera en ponerse algo alegre, de repente se puso de pie y se dirigió al centro de entretenimiento que Narcissa no había querido quitar.

-¿Cómo funciona esta cosa? Quiero poner música si no, no es una fiesta-

-Ah espera Pansy-

Me levante y vi que Narcissa había estado usando el Xbox, porque se había puesto a descargar un montón de música y aparte había un montón de partidas y puntuaciones, y como Pansy estaba un poco ebria ya quería que pusiera algo rápido por lo que termine poniendo lo primero que estaba en la lista, según decía la canción era The Heavy – How you like me now. La música entre tipo jazz y hip-hop, y Pansy me agarro de la mano hacia el centro de la sala, donde quito la mesita de centro y obligo a Draco y a Blaise a sentarse al sillón.

-¡Vamos Marie baila conmigo!-

Me tomo de las manos y un poco resignada empecé a bailar con ella.

Ahora hubo un tiempo

Cuando tú me amaste

Yo no podía estar equivocado

Y ahora necesitas saberlo

A ver he sido un mal, mal, mal, mal hombre

Y estoy en la necesidad, sí

He encontrado un nuevo amor por este hombre

Y no puede esperar hasta que lo veas

No puedo esperar

Entonces, ¿cómo te gusta de mí ahora?

¿Cómo me quieres ahora? {X6}

¿Cómo me quieres ahora?...

Pansy comenzó a hacer movimientos un poco mas provocadores y se acerco a Blaise, lo tomo de las manos y lo levanto para que bailara con ella, los dos sabían como moverse con esa clase de música, los deje que siguieran ellos mientras yo bailaba sola.

Recuerdo el tiempo

Cuando te calentaba

Sí, yo estaba vivo

Y que tú no puedes rendirte

Si yo te fuera a engañar

Oh, ¿verías a través de mí?

Si puedo cantar una triste, triste, triste, triste canción

¿Me la darías?

¿Lo harías?

-Oye deberías ir con Draco-vi que se habían acercado conmigo-No te quita la vista de encima-

-Si vamos Marie, no lo dejes solo-

Entonces, ¿cómo me quieres ahora?

¿Cómo me quieres ahora? {X6}

¿Cómo me quieres ahora?...

Me acerque a Draco quien fingió que no nos miraba, me plante enfrente de el.

-¿Me concedes el baile Malfoy?-extendí mi mano.

El solo me miro, suspiro y tomo mi mano y lentamente lo lleve a la improvisada pista de baile, como el ritmo se había cambiado a algo lento nos movimos así, el tomo también mi otra mano y se acerco hacia mi rostro, yo cerré los ojos respirando el dulce aroma que emanaba de sus labios, el dulce olor a chocolate que todavía tenia, abrí mis ojos y vi que se acercaba mas para darme un beso, pero sonreí de lado y justo cuando el ritmo volvió a cambiar me separe bruscamente de el y comencé a bailar de espaldas hacia el.

Eso hace que me quieras, baby? (2)

Me volví a voltear frente a el y empezamos a reír, Blaise y Pansy se nos unieron y seguimos bailando y bebiendo un poco mas de licor de dragón, Pansy bebiendo un poco mas de la cuenta, seguimos y seguimos hasta las dos de la mañana cuando Pansy se acabo oficialmente el licor y también porque oficialmente estaba mas ebria que todos nosotros, me alegre al saber que no estaba tan mal como ella, pues estaba un poco alegre pero esta vez supe medirme y no tome tanto, y se notaba porque notaba mi cuerpo algo caliente a causa del licor. Blaise se llevaba a rastras a una Pansy que quería continuar hasta el amanecer pero todos sabríamos que así no llegaría mucho más lejos.

-Ooh…. Vamosss… hay que continuar-decía una casi adormilada Pansy subiendo torpemente por las escaleras seguida de Blaise que la empujaba escaleras arriba.

-No Pansy esta vez no, vamos arriba-

-Solo recuerda Blaise que es tu prometida, así será cuando se casen-

-Lo se dragón, lo se-

Blaise seguía empujando a Pansy hacia arriba, y cuando salieron de nuestra vista Draco y yo nos quedamos viendo en las escaleras.

-¿Me acompañas un rato al jardín? Todavía no tengo sueño-

-Claro-

Lo seguí hasta la mesa del jardín, había sacado una botella de vino y unas copas, nos sirvió un poco a los dos y sabia a que se debía esto, por lo que estaba ya un tanto preparada con un poco de alcohol encima. Cuando me pasó mi copa tome un sorbo y quise abrir mi boca para empezar yo pero Draco me interrumpió.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en decirme que eres Viridissima?-

Lo mire fijamente primero, después empecé a hacer un análisis de su pregunta "¿Por qué tardaste…?" "tardaste"… "tardaste"…. Entonces caí en la cuenta, puse mis codos en la mesa y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, ¿Cómo no vi ese punto ciego en mi plan maestro, el de que por algún factor Draco se diera cuenta?

(2) Aquí también solo puse la traducción en español para que vean el porque escogí esta canción para este momento.


	12. CAPITULO 12

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Alguien te lo dijo? ¿Por qué…?-alzaba mis manos y hablaba demasiado rápido.

-Tranquila Heisenberg tranquila vamos con calma dime que quieres sabes primero y yo te lo contare todo-sonreía divertido.

¿Por donde debía empezar? ¿Y porque carajos no estaba molesto? No… no primero lo primero que me explique todo, absolutamente todo, después al final dejare esa pregunta, por fin sabré todo y sin dormirme o estar completamente alcoholizada.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-trate de ser firme.

Tomo un sorbo de su copa-Lo se desde que salimos en aquella primera cita, si se podría decir-

-¡¿Desde entonces lo sabes?!-estaba demasiado sorprendida-¿Cómo lo supiste si cuide hasta el mas mínimo detalle?-

-Bueno se podría decir que el perfume que te regale te delato-

Mire hacia mi collar y lo tome entre mis manos-¿Esto? ¿Cómo?-

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que ese perfume era especial? Bueno como te pudiste dar cuenta por tu amiga si no lo usas tu a los demás nos llega otro olor diferente aunque esa persona huela a rosas, pero también el frasco tiene su magia, me di cuenta que lo llevabas siempre contigo desde que te lo di porque te acariciabas mucho el cuello y el frasco, aunque lo llevabas debajo de la ropa, el frasco resplandecía en rojo por debajo, cada vez que lo tocabas o tenias tu mano cerca resplandece, por eso cuando lo tocas se ve de un rojo intenso, y como jamás te lo quitabas fue ahí cuando supe que eras tu, incluyendo el hecho de que tu amiga se puso el perfume-

Sin dejar de agarrar el frasquito, mire sorprendida aquello, nunca me había dado cuenta que el frasquito hacia eso, y yo por no dejarlo en la habitación y llevarlo conmigo siempre no me había dado cuenta de eso.

-Pero hubo un día que me extraño que no lo llevaras, fue el día en que hiciste aparecer un dementor para quitarme a unos chicos de encima, mire primero tu cuello y no traías ni la cadena y no sabia porque no lo llevabas-

-Oh… eso… bueno es que el día anterior me la pase estudiando y quise despejar mi mente un rato, y como no había terminado de leer el tercer libro de Ghostgirl, apenas había leído el comienzo y pensé que era buena distracción, pero termine leyéndolo todo y termine a las tres de la mañana, por lo que me levante apresuradamente y no me lo puse porque lo olvide, también porque quería llegar antes que la maestra y estudiar otro poco, pero cierto chico estaba en problemas así que no me quedó de otra mas que ayudarlo-

-Cierto me dijiste que desde que entramos lo empezaste a leer pero lo dejaste de lado por las tareas… y conversar conmigo hasta tarde-tomo otro sorbo de su copa-pero no necesitaba ayuda de ti Heisenberg-

-Si claro como no… bueno entonces lo de quedar juntos en ese primer examen fue cosa tuya…-

-No ese fue un golpe de suerte, la verdad ni yo sabia que íbamos a quedar juntos para ese examen-

-Si claro, haré como que te creo-

-Lo digo en serio, puede que aun sea influyente en el mundo mágico pero no a ese nivel-

-¿Y porque no dijiste nada?-

-Porque confiaba en que tú lo harías desde el primer momento pero eso no paso, y Blaise al final tenía razón-

-Espera… ¡¿Blaise también sabe todo?!-

-Si, de principio a fin, y cuando me dijo porque era la razón de que no me decías nada en esos dos dias le tuve que dar la razón-

-¿Razón en que?-

-No me decías nada por Osmara-hizo una pausa para tomar otro sorbo a su copa, yo solo lo mire fijamente pues no entendí lo que dijo, después prosiguió-se notaba que era tu única amiga en el mundo, y por lo que me contaste tu también eras molestada por el hecho de ser muggle, y decías que una persona siempre estuvo ahí para ti, no fue difícil sacar conclusiones de eso, y tu amistad para con ella era mucho mas importante que yo, como Blaise dijo simplemente una amistad así no se puede traicionar, y me dio el ejemplo con nosotros en Hogwarts, jamás nos hemos traicionado en ningún modo, por lo que deje las cosas así hasta que tu dijeras algo, incluso intente no presionarte pero todo se fue al carajo en navidad-

-¿En navidad?-

-Cuando te bese-

-Entonces ¿no fue porque…?-

-¿Por qué pensé en Viridissima? No… de hecho creo que hasta lo hice con intención…-

-¿Con intención?-

-Bueno para empezar, te mentí cuando te hice la invitación a mi casa-

-¿Cómo que me mentiste Malfoy? Explícate-dije un tanto molesta.

-Bueno…-soltó una risita-mi madre no sabia que irías hasta después que te invite, aunque no te mentí del todo, si le había hablado de ti, pero la invitación surgió de la nada y le dije a mi madre ese mismo día, no hubo inconvenientes y de todos modos también quería conocerte-

-¿Y tu madre sabe que yo…?-

-No sabe que fingías ser alguien mas, aunque se tomo demasiada confianza para pedirte que te quedaras conmigo una semana, la semana mas larga de mi vida-

Solté una risita-De seguro por las bromas que te hice-

-No fue eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Porque tenia tantas ganas de decirte que ya lo sabia y besarte ahí mismo, y tu con tus bromas no ayudabas mucho, mucho menos cuando te quedabas dormida, tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero tenia que aguantarme las ganas, hasta que mi madre llego y te arreglo supe que no duraría mucho, y cuando nos dejo solos… creo que en eso no te mentí cuando te dije que tu cara cambia mucho cuando ves cosas simples pareciera que tu las vez maravilladas, y por impulso hice aparecer el muerdago para tener un pretexto si es que llegabas a preguntar-

-¿Tú hiciste el muerdago?-

-Si parecía la excusa perfecta, pero ahí fue cuando supe que no te podía dejar ir-

Tome un sorbo de mi copa y proseguí con el interrogatorio-¿Y porque cuando te dije que me dieras el regalo después de que regresáramos no lo hiciste? Estaba ahí en tu casa y entre en pánico-

-En eso tampoco sabes disimular, antes de que bajaras yo mismo lo puse en el árbol para ver tu reacción al abrirlo, pero te diste cuenta de que decía "Para Viridissima" y solo lo escondiste-

-Vaya…-sonrojada agache la mirada, pero volví a alzarla aun con el sonrojo encima-espera entonces, ¿Por qué si Blaise sabia tampoco dijo nada cuando nos dejaste solos?-

-Antes de que bajaras de eso estaba hablando con el, de hecho llego de improviso por el hecho de que también quería conocerte, así que pidió un par de favores al ministerio y fue a verte en persona, decía que no podía ser que una hija de muggles me llamara la atención, pero cuando te vio y te saludo de esa manera supe que me estaba dando la razón de que eras linda en verdad, aunque no se porque esos dos se empeñan en asustarte con sus amenazas-

-No me asustan Malfoy, solo que ustedes las serpientes son intimidantes-

-Lo se-

-Entonces ¿por eso te empeñabas en ignorar a Osmara?-

-Ah… esa chica…-su voz era de fastidio y se paso una mano por su sedoso cabello- ella no hacia las cosas mas fáciles, creí que tratando de ignorarla sabría que no estaba interesado pero cuando volvimos de navidad creo que fue un error llevarla a todos lados, pareciera una sanguijuela que no me podía quitar de encima, y luego su teatrito de mi cuarto… por Salazar no tenia limites-

-Me dijo que te espero toda la noche y todo el día y jamás fuiste-reí.

-Pero aun así la pase bien ese día, y volví a tener el impulso de hacerlo, pensé que así me lo dirías, quizás con ese beso te presionaría y me lo dirías, pero tienes una fuerza de voluntad muy extraordinaria para que no lo hicieras-

-Recuerdo que esa vez me pediste que te perdonara ¿Por qué?-

-Por lo mismo, por presionarte… de verdad lo sentía pero tus labios son deliciosos-

De nuevo me sonroje y baje la mirada.

-Te ves muy Viridissima en estos momentos-decía mientras me miraba muy fijamente.

Alce la vista mas sonrojada, trate de darme golpes mentales y salir de aquellos hermosos ojos que me hipnotizaban, aun había demasiadas dudas al respecto.

-La promesa que me hiciste… de que no lo volverías a hacer, no la cumpliste-

-Eso fue en parte tu culpa ¿sabes?-

-¿Mi culpa?-

-¿Crees que no notaba que te ponías brillo labial? ¿O que te mordías de vez en cuando el labio? ¿O que cuando comías según tu tenias sucio y te limpiabas con tu lengua pasándola por tus labios seductoramente? En serio que sabes como romper la fuerza de voluntad de uno-

-¿Si notabas eso?-

-Claro lo hacías tan seguido que por eso a veces terminaba mas rápido que tu o inventaba que iba al baño solo para echarme agua y tratar de resistir, pero de nuevo todo eso se fue al carajo en tu cumpleaños-

-Pero yo no hice nada solo te pedí que me limpiaras-

-Si hubieras visto tu mirada, probablemente es la mirada más dulce que te he visto, porque no parecías aquella Heisenberg de mirada altanera, te veías… tierna-

Sonreí de lado y de pronto mis manos se me hicieron interesantes, nunca me había dicho algo así.

-Aunque por poco y paso mi limite esa noche-

-¿Querías hacerme algo mas?-sonaba algo histérica.

-Bueno después de un baile así… créeme que cualquiera se hubiera abalanzado sobre ti Heisenberg-

-Pero recuerda que estaba ebria-

-Y eso no te impidió provocarme, si no hubiera sido por tu querida hermana, te lo juro que ahí mismo hubiera hecho otra cosa-

-Pero saliste huyendo-

-Claro corrí a la ducha, como cualquier persona normal haría, y cuando llegaste ebria a mi cuarto pensé que no podría más, y mencionaste que debías hablar conmigo así que pensé que debía controlarme hasta que me termináramos de hablar, pero justo cuando te dije que lo sabia todo te habías quedado dormida-

-¡¿Ahí me lo dijiste?!-

-Si fue lo primero que te dije, pero veo que es costumbre tuya quedarte dormida en pláticas importantes-

-Estoy despierta ahora-

-Por suerte-

-Entonces tú también seguiste mi mentira y fingiste que no sabias nada-

-Antes de ir a tu casa platique con Blaise y me insistía mucho en que no dijera o hiciera nada, pero cuando le conté de esas veces que te bese me regaño mucho, y después me dijo que eras tu la que tenia que decirme, tu eras la que estaba fingiendo ser alguien mas, tu eras la que tenia que tomar la decisión de quien era mas importante, en ese tiempo Pans quería asesinarte por quedarte dormida ese día-

-La hubieras dejado hacerlo-

-Por supuesto que no, no seas ridícula si no, no tuviéramos esta conversación, aunque…me tomaste por sorpresa cuando me dijiste que podía hacer contigo lo que quisiera-

-Yo… yo solo…-tome valor para decirlo-yo solo quería sentir tus labios siempre, también para mi era una tortura el no poder hacerlo con libertad, pero no pensé que lo fueras hacer delante de Osmara-

-Eso lo hice para que de una vez por todas me dejara en paz, y presionarte otro poco para que soltaras algo, pero creo que ahí empeore un poco todo, te aleje de ella y tu cara cuando ella era la que te insultaba… me sentía terriblemente mal-

-¿Por qué? Todo había pasado por mi culpa-

-Porque tu cara cuando ella te insultaba… esa cara era la que me hacia sentir culpable conmigo y sentía que me desquitaba contigo-

Entonces comprendí porque me besaba con esa fuerza, aunque me gustaba sabia que algo más detrás de esos besos pero nunca comprendí la verdad hasta ahora.

-Y por eso cuando me llego una nota diciendo que quería hablar conmigo sabia que era momento de confrontarla, quería que te quedaras y escucharas todo pero saliste corriendo-

-¿Sabias que estaba escuchando?-

-Si escuche tus pasos cuando empezamos a hablar pero cuando dijo que ella me diría quien era Viridissima escuche que tiraste nuestra comida y saliste corriendo, aunque me hubiera gustado que te quedaras hasta el final-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque…-

(Narra Draco)

-Bueno dime que quieres rápido, tengo que ir a estudiar-estaba fastidiado de esta chica.

-Oh querido Draco va a ser rápido lo juro solo quería hacerte una pregunta, una pregunta que de seguro ronda en tu mente desde hace mucho-

Escuche que Marie se acercaba con nuestra comida.

-Ve al grano chiquilla-

-Solo me preguntaba si todavía no sabias quien era Viridissima-

-Tú… ¿tú sabes quien es?-

-Claro que lo se, pero por lo visto Viridissima no te ha dicho quien es, lastima-

-Dímelo, te exijo que me lo digas-

-Bueno si es así…-

Marie había tirado nuestra comida y se había ido, se notaba que esta chica sabia que iba a ser capaz de todo con tal de quedarse conmigo, por lo que me asegure de que Marie de verdad se hubiera ido, mire a esta chica fastidiado.

-De verdad eres una persona horrible-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por querer lastimar a tu mejor amiga por mi-

-¿Ella que no te dice quien es en realidad?-

-Yo se quien es chiquilla, lo se desde hace mucho-

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, en serio esta chica me saca de quicio.

-P-pero… ella cuido todo… hasta los mínimos detalles… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

-Por favor fui una serpiente, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta?-

-Y si es así ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?-

-Porque si ella no me ha querido decir nada, es por ti estupida-

-¿Qué?-su voz se hacia mas baja.

-Si, ella no me ha dicho nada por ti, ella sigue fiel a su amistad y esa la razón por la que no me lo dice y he respetado eso todo este tiempo, eso demuestra que no importa que tan enojadas estén, sigue ese pacto contigo-

-Yo… yo no pensé que…-

-Claro porque tu único objetivo soy yo, y tu al parecer te olvidaste de esa amistad haciéndole lo mismo que esas chicas en la academia, de verdad eres escoria chiquilla-

-Yo…yo lo siento…-comenzó a soltar unas lagrimitas de cocodrilo-¿crees que me perdone algún día?-

Suspire otra vez-Claro que si, una amistad así puede superar esto y se que ella te tiene mucho afecto-

-Gracias Draco-se dio la vuelta para regresar de donde sea que haya venido.

-Oye espera…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te quiero pedir un favor-

-Claro-

-No le digas que yo se quien es, sigo queriendo que ella me lo diga-

-Claro eso estará a salvo conmigo-sonrio aun con los ojos llorosos.

-Entonces… ¿Os también sabia?-

-Si, pero me hizo el favor de guardarme el secreto hasta hoy-

Ahora entendía porque ella me había pedido que se lo dijera, porque había renunciado a el, porque apoyaba que yo estuviera con el, todo había sido obra de Draco. Pero aun había algo que me estaba desconcertando de todo esto, por lo que me prepare, tome un sorbo de mi copa y solté la pregunta.

-¿Por qué no estas enojado?-

El se levanto y me tendió la mano, la tome y me levante también mientras me acercaba y me abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Cómo puedo estar enojado con la única persona en el mundo que me ayudo salir de mi depresión? ¿Cómo puedo enojarme con la persona que me ayuda ver las cosas hermosas de la vida? ¿Cómo enojarme con la persona que me atrapo solo con hablar con ella? No estoy enojado para nada-

-¿Y que piensas de mi?-

-Que amo tus dos personalidades, y me encanta que seas así, verdaderamente te amo Marie-

Sonreí ante la declaración, y baje mi cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-Vaya…hasta que aparece Viridissima-me seguía riendo entre sus brazos-y me encanta todo de ti-

Agarro mi mejilla para que lo viera, seguía muy sonrojada, se acerco a mi y me beso como la primera vez en navidad, pero a partir de ahí supe que todos sus besos iban a ser mágicos.

 **FIN.**

 **Una disculpa enorme por haber dejado esta historia inconclusa, solo faltaba un capitulo por subir y lo deje pospuesto hasta hoy, ya qeu comence otro fic spideypool que se me habia ocurrido y le di prioridad, pero para no dejar cosas inconclusas, aqui el ultimo capitulo para todos los que siguieron esta historia.**

 **Y como algo adicional, tenia pensado hacer un especial de verano donde Marie, Draco y compañia van a un parque acuatico, pero aun no se si publicarlo porque aun no esta escrito asi que si de verdad quieren el especial haganmelo saber en comentarios o a traves de MP.**

 **Sin mas que decir, solo que este es el mejor fic que he hecho, porque siempre lo dire, este fue el unico que me gusto como quedo de pirncipio a fin, asi que ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi.**


End file.
